Darkness in the snow
by Paouu
Summary: —Tienen que ir a la aldea oculta de la nieve, Yukigakure, fingir que son una pareja casada de comerciantes y asesinar a la princesa Koyuki —. Les ordenó Kakashi con voz seria. Aun así, ellos pudieron ver, por su único ojo visible, que estaba sonriendo.
1. Chapter 1

**Darkness in the snow**

 **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Capítulo 1**

El sol se escondía tras enormes nubes grises que amenazaban con quedarse ahí por lo menos hasta el día de mañana, grandes y pesadas gotas de agua caían de las nubes acompañadas de enormes bolas de hielo que hacían un estrepitoso sonido al contacto del suelo.

Y ahí se encontraba él, tan enigmático como siempre Sasuke Uchiha. Tenía un saco bastante abrigador, sin embargo, no tanto para evitar que la camisa que tenía dentro se empapara con la enorme cantidad de lluvia. Tenía botas de lluvia, pero estas no servían para opacar el gélido aire que circulaba por los alrededores. Es así como Sasuke se encontraba, siendo devorado por el frío y por la lluvia.

Un estruendo en lo alto del cielo se dejó escuchar, un relámpago. Fue entonces que Sasuke salió de sus cavilaciones, levantó sus ojos y se encontró con unos ojos perlados con delicados toques lavanda. Hyuga Hinata estaba parada frente a él.

Sus hombros dejaron de sentir el pesado golpeteo del agua y del granizo que cada vez se hacía más fuerte, sus ojos se desviaron al cielo y notaron un enorme paraguas color morado sobre su cabeza.

—Sasuke-kun tenemos misión— expresó aquella criatura con voz tímida mientras con una mano intentaba ajustar más su abrigo contra su piel.

—Hmp— Sasuke le hizo saber que entendió cuando con una mano empujó suavemente el paraguas a su ubicación principal, la cabeza de aquella chica.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Así fue como Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuga se adentraban en una situación que cambiaría sus vidas por siempre.

—Tienen que ir a la aldea oculta de la nieve, Yukigakure, fingir que son una pareja casada de comerciantes, y asesinar a la princesa Koyuki —. Les ordenó Kakashi con voz seria, aun así, ellos pudieron ver por su único ojo visible, que estaba sonriendo.

—Koyuki ya me conoce Kakashi— respondió Sasuke secamente.

—Sasuke, pensamos que ella está trabajando con un Otsutsuki — le dijo Kakashi —. Es una misión clase S.

Sasuke hizo una mueca de disgusto. Tenía que ir a ver quién carajos era aquella persona —. ¿Por qué asesinar a la princesa? — preguntó con tono frío.

—Según los reportes se ha convertido en una tirana, la primavera no se ha vuelto a ver en años, además ha estado experimentando con la población.

—Puedo ir yo solo— Sasuke le comentó. Su expresión era neutra, no mostraba ninguna emoción, ni siquiera movía su cuerpo. Estaba completamente estoico.

—Irá Hinata— le dijo Kakashi —. Fin de la discusión.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos. Ella sería una verdadera molestia —. No estoy para cuidar personas inútiles— le recalcó Sasuke.

—Hinata irá a otra misión — Kakashi cerró sus ojos, aquello le estaba dando migraña—. Ella ira con el señor feudal a resolver problemas políticos.

Hinata bajó sus ojos, pero no se movió de su lugar, vaya que Sasuke era prepotente.

—¿Entonces por qué enviarnos juntos?

—Por qué el Sasuke que ellos conocen es un ninja renegado, no un comerciante con una linda esposa— le dijo Kakashi cerrando sus ojos —. Además, eso ayudará a la misión de Hinata.

Sasuke chasqueo y miro hacia otro lado. Esa misión sería una verdadera tortura, pero sí podía recoger información de los Otsutsuki, él iría a averiguarla.

—Salen mañana a las ocho.

Sasuke salió de la torre Hokage, estaba molesto. Pero a la vez se sentía bien tratar de remendar sus errores, salvar a la aldea y proteger a quienes amaba.

Se dirigió a su apartamento, ya eran las doce de la noche así que comenzó a guardar sus cosas, las metió en una mochila y se quedó mirando el cielo. Hacía años que él no podía dormir.

Era de mañana, desayunó lo primero que encontró en el refrigerador y se puso en marcha. Llevaba al menos cinco suéteres en su mochila, sabía que en la aldea de la nieve hacía demasiado frío.

Llegó a la entrada de la aldea y ahí miró a Hinata. Shizune le estaba entregando ropa algo rasgada y vieja. Al llegar, le dio la misma ropa a él.

—Son comerciantes —. Le recordó Shizune. También le dio un anillo —. Y son casados.

Miró a Hinata de reojo, ella ya había terminado de cambiarse. Parecía realmente una civil, miro su dedo, ella ya tenía puesto el anillo.

Se cambió de ropa realmente rápido y Shizune les entregó unas credenciales falsas.

—Ustedes vienen de la aldea de la cascada, no lo olviden.

Shizune desapareció y Sasuke miró a Hinata una vez más antes de ponerse en marcha.

—¿Qué asuntos políticos vas a resolver? — le preguntó Sasuke. Ya llevaban aproximadamente cuatro horas corriendo, y habían decidido caminar el resto del camino.

Necesitaban tomar un barco para llegar, y el puerto estaba en la aldea del hierro. Se harían aproximadamente dos horas más, caminando, para llegar al puerto.

—Es una misión secreta— le respondió Hinata.

Sasuke chasqueo su lengua, pronto lo averiguaría, le dijera Hinata o no.

—Somos comerciantes de telas— se susurró Hinata a sí misma nerviosa, tratando de convencerse.

Al fin habían llegado al puerto. Su barco salía en una hora así que decidieron verse ahí, en el tiempo restante Hinata fue a comer, pues no había comido desde la mañana. Miró a su alrededor, cientos de samuráis caminaban por la aldea. Estaba impresionada, todo en aquella aldea era espectacular.

Sasuke caminó cubriéndose los ojos con su sombrero. Kakashi solo le quería provocar problemas, él, mejor que nadie, sabía que en la aldea de hierro él era buscado por las autoridades. Cómo no, si ahí había sido la reunión de los cinco Kages, y él había interrumpido dicha reunión.

Caminó discretamente hasta que uno de los samuráis lo miró y le pidió su identificación.

—Sora de la aldea de la cascada, puedes seguir —. Le dijo el samurái.

Sasuke lo miró fijamente, aquello lo estaba poniendo irritable. Había pasado una hora ya, así que regreso al barco. Se subió, el barco estaba realmente grande, es decir, al menos diez personas podían subir sin ningún problema. Aunque era raro, pues en el barco solo estaba el capitán, su acompañante, Hinata y él.

—Hikari —. Llamó Sasuke, sin embargo, Hinata no volteó. Sasuke movió su cabeza en desaprobación, al parecer Hinata no se había acostumbrado a su nuevo nombre —. Hikari.

Repitió en voz autoritaria, ésta vez Hinata sí volteó.

—¿Qué sucede Sora? — le preguntó.

—Cuando lleguemos a la aldea, nos separaremos — le indicó.

Hinata lo miró realmente frustrada —. Estamos casados— le enseño su anillo.

—Son estupideces — le repitió Sasuke.

Hinata suspiró, Kakashi la iba a matar si no podía controlar la situación.

—E-Escucha, me llevará negociar con el señor feudal al menos tres meses— comenzó a decir mientras sentía como sus mejillas enrojecían gradualmente—. Y él solo me escuchara si tengo un esposo.

Sasuke la miró intensamente—. ¿Por qué? — le preguntó.

—E-Es una misión clasificada— le repitió. Sasuke se exasperó y se fue a la otra orilla del barco.

Hinata dio un suspiró largo. Esa misión iba a ser una de las peores de su vida. Aun así, tenía que ser fuerte, por Naruto, por la aldea, y claramente por Sasuke.

Bajaron del barco y fueron a la entrada de la aldea de la nieve. A lo lejos se veía el castillo de la princesa Koyuki. Hinata estaba realmente nerviosa, la vida de la princesa recaía en sus hombros.

Se adentraron a la aldea. Nieve por todos lados. Hinata sacó una mano de su abrigo y dejo que varios copos de nieve cayeran sobre sus finos dedos. Sonrió y alzó su mirada, al frente Sasuke fruncía el ceño mientras trataba de quitar los copos de nieve que nublaban su vista.

Era una aldea común y corriente, había casas, puestos y un gran castillo. Hinata sonrió, ese lugar le agradaba bastante.

—S-Sora, quedémonos aquí —. Hinata le señalo una posada. Estaba lejos del castillo así que Sasuke solo la miró mal.

Siguieron caminando por aproximadamente quince minutos hasta que encontraron otra posada.

—Una habitación— le dijo Sasuke a la recepcionista.

—¿Con cama matrimonial? — le preguntó la mujer mirando a Hinata de reojo.

Sasuke la miró fríamente —. Individual.

Hinata cerró sus puños, en verdad Sasuke era realmente difícil de tratar, es decir, con nada estaba de acuerdo.

—Matrimonial— dijo Hinata claramente. Tenía miedo, Sasuke la intimidaba, pero ella necesitaba resistir. Escuchó a Sasuke carraspear —. S-Somos esposos— Hinata recalco enseñándole su anillo.

La recepcionista los miró raro.

—¿Entonces…

—Somos Sora y Hikari Honda — le dijo Hinata intentando obtener una habitación compartida.

—Ya basta— la miró Sasuke —. Te estás entrometiendo demasiado — le dijo Sasuke.

Hinata lo miró desafiante —. La cama matrimonial ésta bien.

La recepcionista suspiró y le entrego las llaves a Hinata. Sasuke la siguió en silencio y la confrontó con su mirada una vez que entraron a la habitación. ¿Quién se creía que era?

Sasuke la miró intensamente y Hinata desvió su mirada a la ventana que mostraba toda la aldea. Las luces eran especialmente hermosas —. Mi misión es clasificación S — le dijo Hinata —. E-Es importante.

Sasuke chasqueo mientras la miraba fríamente.

—Sasuke-kun, son misiones separadas— comenzó Hinata — pero… debemos mantenernos unidos.

Sasuke salió de la habitación—. No me busques.

Hinata se dejó caer en su cama. Vaya que cada vez se estaba poniendo más difícil esa misión.

Dejo sus cosas en el clóset y miró como antes de irse, Sasuke había dejado sus cosas ahí. Sonrió, entonces Sasuke no se había ido a otra posada.

Con energías renovadas se dio un baño rápidamente. Salió y prendió la chimenea que había en el cuarto. Miró afuera, nevaba y nevaba. Se sentó en el sillón y esperó a que amaneciera para comenzar su misión.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, desde que salió de la aldea su misión había comenzado. Su espalda dolía de dormir en una mala posición en el sillón. Se removió su cabello y volteo a la cama, estaba impecable. Sasuke no había regresado esa noche.

Sacó un pergamino de su mochila y se cambió a su ropa de civil. Caminó por las calles, ahí jamás paraba de nevar. Miró al cielo, estaba nublado.

Entró a una tienda y compró comida. La guardó en su mochila y siguió caminando. Llevaba telas de seda, los preferidos del señor feudal.

Fue hacia centro de la aldea y pidió ver al señor feudal, sin embargo, le dijeron que tenía que sacar una cita antes, decidió que iría mañana o pasado mañana o la próxima semana, de todos modos, tenía bastante tiempo para negociar.

Se quitó el sombrero que llevaba y dejo que los copos de nieve se acumularan en su cabello. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía si la misión saldría bien o mal, pero sabía que no podía rendirse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke caminó hacia el castillo, su misión era matar a la princesa, lo cual él consideraría una misión tipo C, pues de lo que él recordaba la princesa no sabía pelear. Sin embargo, por ahora no la podía matar, ya que primero necesitaba investigar su relación con los Otsutsuki.

Miró la seguridad que cubría el castillo, no era casi nada. Había diez guardias y varias rejas que no serían difícil de traspasar.

Se sentó y observo su actividad. Ese día se dedicaría a observar el castillo. El siguiente día pensó, que tal vez debería entrar al castillo y comenzar a investigar.

Al final todo fue una pérdida de tiempo. No hubo nada sospechoso, ninguna acción, ningún movimiento.

Desde donde estaba, miro como la princesa se asomaba desde su ventana. Desde la última vez que la había visto, había cambiado muy poco. Ahora se vestía de otra manera, más elegante, su cabellera la tenía suelta y su estatura era a lo mucho dos centímetros más alta.

La princesa se metió a su cuarto una vez más y Sasuke decidió que era todo por ese día.

Regresó a la posada, sin embargo, no encontró a Hinata. Se dio un baño y se quitó la molesta ropa de civil. Se puso su propia ropa y prendió la chimenea.

Mañana definitivamente iba a obtener información. Igualmente, no es que él estuviera ansioso por información, puesto que él era paciente, al grado de estar cinco o hasta diez días en la misma posición. Simplemente, había algo que le incomodaba, algo definitivamente lo hacía sentir incómodo.

Se sentó en el suelo frente a la chimenea. Cruzo sus brazos y cerró sus ojos. Sus oídos aumentaron su potencia. Escuchaba todo. Cualquier paso, cualquier tintineo, cualquier respiración. Además, sentía cualquier chakra.

Y precisamente por eso, se dio cuenta que alguien entró a la posada, después subió los cinco bloques de escaleras y abrió la puerta del cuarto.

—Regresé— Hinata susurró.

Dejó sus cosas en el armario y entró al baño a cambiarse de ropa.

—Quédate con la cama— le dijo Sasuke.

—N-No puedo hacer eso— dijo Hinata —. ¿P-Por qué no la compartimos? — dijo moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado, avergonzada.

—Quédatela— Sasuke volvió a decir. Hinata lo miró y asintió con su cabeza.

Se recostó en la cama, miró hacia la ventana y lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en querer volver a casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke se fue temprano, incluso antes de que amaneciera, ya que como siempre, no podía dormir. Miró a Hinata hecha un ovillo en la cama, ni siquiera ocupaba un tercio de la cama. Entró al baño y después volvió a cambiarse de ropa.

Él ya no era Sasuke Uchiha, o por lo menos por esa misión. Era Sora Honda, un humilde comerciante que tenía una linda esposa, qué idiotez, pensó.

Salió de la posada y caminó de nuevo hacia su antigua posición. Analizaría los movimientos de los guardias y posteriormente entraría a la mansión.

—¿Q-Qué miras? — preguntó una voz a su lado. Sasuke la había visto venir desde hacía un kilómetro.

—No te interesa.

—Sí me interesa— reclamó con voz dulce. Miró a la mansión —. Iré a hacer una cita con el señor feudal, ¿por qué no me acompañas?

Sasuke la miró fríamente y negó con la cabeza. Hinata asintió y comenzó a caminar.

Acercarse a Sasuke era una tarea verdaderamente difícil, pensó. Se acercó a la reja principal que rodeaba la mansión y todos los guardias se reunieron en torno a ella.

Sasuke miró y vio la oportunidad. Ningún guardia sabría que entró.

Sasuke fue por la parte trasera y en menos de cinco minutos había ingresado a la mansión, entró a uno de los cuartos y asomó su cabeza por una de las ventanas.

Ahí Hinata les hablaba con una sonrisa. Kakashi ni Hinata le querían decir cuál era la misión exacta de Hinata, pero supuso que para ser misión S debía ser muy riesgosa. Igualmente, no la creía capaz de realizarla. Pensó que tal vez Kakashi los había enviado juntos para que él ayudará a Hinata. Chasqueo su lengua, seguramente cuando Hinata no pudiera completar su misión, le pediría ayuda.

Se alejó de la ventana y siguió caminando.

Hinata sacó el pergamino de su mochila e instintivamente los guardias se pusieron en posición de defensa.

—Soy Hikari Honda, de la aldea de la cascada —. Hinata abrió el pergamino lentamente ante las miradas desconfiadas de los guardias.

—¿Qué necesitas de éste lugar? — le preguntó un guardia.

—Necesito una cita con el señor feudal, necesitamos firmar un trato comercial —les dijo mostrándoles el pergamino con el trato.

—Te anotare en la lista, ¿Cuándo quieres la cita? — le preguntó uno de los guardias.

—En dos meses — respondió Hinata tiernamente.

—Te la podemos hacer antes, incluso en dos semanas.

—En dos meses estará bien— les dijo Hinata.

—Cómo quieras— le dijo un guardia anotándola en una agenda.

Hinata comenzó a alejarse. Cada día que pasaba en ese lugar la hacía sentir terriblemente incómoda y temerosa.

Tal vez si Naruto estuviera ahí…

Pero tenía que dejar de pensar en Naruto. Tenía que avanzar por su cuenta. Comenzó a caminar hacía la posada, pero decidió ir antes por unos rollos de canela.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke entró a la mansión, era enorme y tenía cientos de cuartos. Se dirigió al cuarto donde había visto a la princesa la vez anterior. Era un cuarto bastante alejado. Cerró sus ojos y agudizó su oído. No había nadie dentro. Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y se metió.

Comenzó a buscar entre todas aquellas cosas. Sin embargo, no encontró nada de utilidad. Encontró una agenda, era como un diario así que lo comenzó a hojear, pero otra vez no encontró nada. Simplemente era un diario relatando cosas estúpidas.

Encontró varias películas y las guardo en su bolsa. Las vería más adelante.

Con un suspiró dejo los papeles que antes había alborotado, en su lugar.

Salió, había permanecido por lo menos ocho horas en ese lugar. Busco una salida rápida y se fue.

Caminó hacia la posada y dejó escapar un suspiro. Sus misiones siempre eran aburridas y demasiado largas.

—¿Quieres ir a beber conmigo? — le preguntó una señora que vestía prendas muy reveladoras.

—Tengo esposa— le contestó Sasuke.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? — le preguntó sin poder creerlo.

—Dieciocho— respondió y desapareció con el viento.

Entró a su cuarto por la ventana y se dispuso a prender la chimenea. Apenas comenzaba a acostumbrarse al clima extremista de ese lugar. Hacía tanto frío que sus labios se ponían entre rojos y morados.

Unos pasos corriendo por el pasillo lo alertaron. Se puso en posición y defensa y esperó. Sin embargo, el ataque jamás llegó, en cambio unos golpes incesantes en su puerta distrajeron su atención.

—¿Eres el esposo de Hikari? — le preguntó la propietaria del lugar una vez que Sasuke abrió la puerta.

Sasuke suspiró. Hinata se había metido en problemas.

—Sí, lo soy.

—Unos ninjas están luchando contra ella, deberías venir.

Sasuke se puso unas sandalias. Recordó a Kakashi decirle que los comerciantes no sabían pelear mucho. Hinata era tan tonta como para tomarse esa regla a pecho y no defenderse.

Y tal como lo pensó, así fue.

Tres ninjas hombres la habían golpeado en sus costados.

—Ven con nosotros nena— le dijo uno de ellos—. Ya no te resistas.

—Los van a arrestar— les dijo Hinata sin temor.

Uno de los hombres le asestó otro golpe en su hombro con una vara de madera. Hinata se quejó de dolor. Sasuke movió su cabeza en asombro. Esa chica actuaba muy bien, sabía que al menos ella los podía derrotar fácilmente.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? — les preguntó Sasuke.

—¿Quién eres tú? — le preguntó uno de ellos.

—Soy su esposo.

Comenzaron a reírse fuertemente —. Pues has de estar muy enojado.

Sasuke asintió y agarró un palo. Derribó a los tres en un instante. La gente que se había reunido alrededor de ellos lo miraron atemorizados.

—¿Sabes pelear? — le preguntó una señora.

Sasuke asintió —. Soy genin.

Y bueno, eso… no era del todo mentira. Tenía la fuerza y capacidad de un kage, pero tan solo era un genin.

Sasuke alzó a Hinata en sus brazos y entró a la posada con ella.

Tranquilamente la dejó en la cama y la miró molesto.

—No me hagas salvarte de nuevo.

—N-No tenías que hacerlo— dijo sonriendo.

Sasuke se volteó hacia la chimenea y se quedó viendo el fuego.

—¿P-Podrías poner pomada en mi cuerpo? — le pregunto Hinata ruborizada. Tenía tanta pena que pensaba que podría morir.

—Cúrate, sabes ninjutsu médico.

—M-Mañana vendrá un doctor a sanarme— le dijo Hinata—. Debo pretender, aquí no soy un ninja.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Hinata se esforzaba más en fingir que en su misión.

Tomó la pomada con brusquedad y Hinata se quitó su blusa lentamente. Sasuke comenzó a untar la pomada por los moretones que le habían quedado en su espalda, costados y hombros.

—¿Qué te hará el doctor? — le preguntó Sasuke.

—Revisarme— le dijo Hinata poniéndose cada vez más roja.

Sasuke cerró la tapa de la pomada y volvió a sentarse en el mismo lugar que el día anterior. Hinata miró nevar por la ventana. Aunque se veía muy frío por fuera, en realidad ella se sentía muy cálida en ese momento.

Tal vez era por la chimenea.

Se acostó en la cama y se durmió.

Sasuke volvió a irse temprano.

Hinata por su parte quedó esperando al doctor. La señora de la posada había ido a revisar que se sintiera bien. Hinata se lo agradeció.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo se van a quedar? —le preguntó.

—Por aproximadamente tres meses— respondió Hinata.

—¿Pero, que hacen aquí? — le preguntó la señora queriendo sacarle información.

—Queremos hacer un trato con el señor feudal, para poder transportar telas— le dijo antes de que la señora se fuera.

El doctor llegó temprano en la mañana. Revisó a Hinata y le aplicó ninjutsu médico.

—¿Por qué no te defendiste? — le preguntó el doctor.

—En la aldea de la cascada casi no entrenan ninjas— le contestó Hinata tímidamente.

—¿Quién paró la pelea? — le preguntó el doctor guardando sus cosas.

—Mi esposo, él es un genin— dijo omitiendo una sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke miraba la mansión en busca de una oportunidad para poder pasar. Pero no encontró ninguna. No es que los guardias fueran fuertes, simplemente no quería que lo vieran entrar.

Se dio un golpe mental. Ese día no estaba concentrado.

Todo lo que podía pensar era en que un doctor revisaría a Hinata. Eso implicaba quitarle su camisa…

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. Era estúpido pensar en algo como aquello.

En vez de eso, volvió a buscar una entrada a la mansión. Pero simplemente, ese día, no se pudo concentrar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola! Ésta es la segunda historia que publico! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ¿Qué les pareció la historia?.**

 **No podía esperar más para publicarla! Espero no tardarme tanto en publicar el próximo capítulo.**

 **¿Qué piensan hasta ahora?. ¿Qué piensan que va a pasar después?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

—M-Mi cita con el señor feudal es dentro de dos meses— le comentó Hinata a Sasuke. Los dos estaban frente a la chimenea. Ese día estaban a -30 °C. Hinata llevaba una colcha colgando en su espalda y Sasuke solo estaba sentado mirando hacia la ventana. Les habían prohibido salir ya que había una tormenta de nieve espantosa. Aun así, Sasuke iba a salir.

—No me interesa— le respondió dándole un bocado a su onigiri.

—Déjame acompañarte a tu misión— le pidió Hinata —. O-O si no estaré aburrida.

Sasuke la miró y sonrió de medio lado — No vendrás conmigo.

Hinata bajó la mirada —. No tengo nada que hacer Sasuke-kun.

—Ese no es mi problema — dijo lanzando el envoltorio hacia el bote de basura.

—Si lo es— le dijo Hinata desesperada —. Eres mi esposo.

—No somos esposos— dijo justo cuando la señora que los recibió en aquel lugar abrió la puerta. Se quedó atónita, de sus dos manos resbalaron tanto el trapeador como la escoba —. Tenemos problemas maritales — Sasuke le explicó a la señora dando un suspiro.

La señora se disculpó, se veía realmente apenada, y se fue rápidamente.

—Escucha, yo no vine a jugar a la casita— le dijo Sasuke en tono frío —. Así que deja de hacerme perder el tiempo.

—I-Iré contigo, seré útil con mi byakugan — le dijo firme.

Sasuke se exaspero, era inútil tratar de discutir con una idiota. Vaya que convivir con Naruto tanto tiempo, le había dejado traumas.

En medio del cuarto de la posada desapareció con una bola de humo.

Hinata lo miró esfumarse. Se preguntó si debía seguirlo o no. Al final decidió que seguirlo sería la mejor opción, después de todo ella había pertenecido al mejor equipo de rastreo en Konoha.

Activó su byakugan, se puso un sombrero para cubrir su rostro y comenzó a correr por los techos de la aldea.

Encontró a Sasuke en el mismo lugar que la vez anterior. El lugar era hermoso, claro, cubierto de nieve porque ahí jamás paraba de nevar y aún más con la tormenta. Miró el árbol que estaba detrás de Sasuke y después desvió la mirada hacia el cielo…

Genjutsu. Había quedado en un genjutsu, estaba asombrada e incrédula de que Sasuke la hubiera metido en un genjutsu.

Ahí Sasuke miró a Naruto, lo arrodilló y amenazó con clavarle un cuchillo en su estómago si ella no le revelaba su verdadera misión.

Hinata comprendió todo. Sasuke quería saber el motivo de su misión. Hinata suspiró —. Es solo un trato político con el señor feudal, ¿T-Tan difícil es creerme?

Sasuke comenzó a clavarle el cuchillo a Naruto. Hinata estaba sorprendida, ¿Cómo se había enterado Sasuke, que ella amaba a Naruto?

Hinata negó con la cabeza, Sasuke en la vida real jamás le haría eso a Naruto, comenzó a hacer sellos y deshizo el genjutsu rápidamente.

—Casi nadie puede salir de mis genjutsus— le dijo Sasuke mientras le sacaba filo a su espalda.

—Me entrenaron para no caer en genjutsus— le explicó Hinata. Activó su byakugan y acercó su vista hasta el dónde se encontraba la princesa. La miró pasearse de un lado al otro, visiblemente preocupada. Hinata desvió sus ojos hacia el escritorio y encontró un collar. Uno de forma hexagonal, su atención estaba fija en él, era simplemente hermoso.

Miró por los alrededores, era un cuarto común y corriente. Miró en el cuarto contiguo, ahí sí había algo, era un cuarto lleno de libros y pergaminos. Miró una carta que estaba en una mesa junto a un sillón. Junto a él, había un té que aún sacaba humo de lo caliente que estaba.

—Ahí— Hinata señalo el cuarto. Hay una carta que parece importante. Hinata volteó a ver a Sasuke, éste la miraba intrigado.

—Tus ojos son útiles— comentó.

—Es verdad— contestó Hinata —. Somos afortunados, en este momento tenemos los tres dojutsus.

Sasuke se esfumo una vez más. Hinata suspiró, otra vez lo tenía que seguir.

Entró a la mansión sin que los guardias se dieran cuenta. Es decir, la tormenta estaba horrorosa, los guardias se habían amontonado en un cuarto que estaba a un lado de la reja principal de la mansión.

No fue difícil entrar.

Hinata puso sus dos pies dentro y comenzó a andar al cuarto que le había señalado a Sasuke. Quería ayudarlo, sin embargo, Sasuke no confiaba en ella, lo sabía.

Suspiró y entró al cuarto. Ahí se encontraba Sasuke leyendo la carta.

Hinata miro los libros y pergaminos. Abrió un pergamino, el cual explicaba cómo dominar el estilo nieve. Hinata lo memorizó, tal vez después lo pudiera practicar. Aunque aquello no era muy lógico pues ella era de estilo viento.

Ahora que lo pensaba Sasuke era estilo fuego, si ella aplicaba viento entonces crearía un poder mayor. Vaya que se complementaban bien.

Hinata leyó la carta una vez que Sasuke la dejó en el escritorio. Tenía relación con los Otsutsuki, al parecer en quince días, la princesa y un Otsutsuki se reunirían cerca de la aldea.

Hinata miró el lugar exacto, era bastante cerca. Tal vez solo a media hora de ese lugar.

Sasuke y Hinata escucharon pasos del pasillo, Hinata activó su byakugan, era la princesa y un acompañante. Sasuke se escondió detrás de un estante y Hinata hizo lo mismo.

—¿Acaso no entiendes?, ya no puedo ser actriz— le dijo Koyuki a su acompañante.

—Koyuki, eres la única que puede hacer ésta película.

—Escucha, hace un año te dije que jamás volvería a actuar, ahora tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer.

—Entiendo.

—Si lo entiendes, vete.

Se escuchó un portazo, el acompañante se había ido. Koyuki alzó la carta y la rompió en varios pedazos.

—Pronto colaboraré con ellos — susurró. Tomo la taza de té y se fue.

Sasuke y Hinata salieron de su escondite.

—Vayámonos— dijo Sasuke.

Subieron a los techos de los edificios de la aldea y llegaron a la posada rápidamente. La tormenta aún no paraba. Había banderas rojas afuera a lo alto de la aldea, indicando que era riesgoso salir.

Hinata decidió investigar cosas, ella no sabía que la princesa también era actriz. Se dio un baño rápidamente y bajo al comedor de la posada.

Encontró a la señora que los había recibido charlando con otra señora que parecía ser la encargada de la cocina, las dos estaban detrás de una barra preparando café. Había pocas personas en aquel lugar, tres familias al menos. Se sentó en la barra desayunadora y saludó.

—¿Tú esposo no bajó? — le preguntó una de ellas.

Hinata negó con su cabeza.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? — le preguntó la cocinera.

—Hikari Honda— contestó agarrando la taza de café que le dio la señora —. ¿A-Aquí jamás para de nevar?

—Hasta hace dos años había un periodo de tiempo en que paraba de nevar y se convertía en primavera, de hecho, nos llamábamos la aldea de la primavera.

Hinata asintió asimilando la información.

—La princesa cambio, antes era dulce y gentil, ahora es una tirana— comentó la otra mujer.

—E-Escuche que era actriz.

—Era la mejor actriz de todo el mundo, sin embargo, ya no ejerce, al parecer se aburrió de su profesión.

—Vaya, ¿por qué habrá sido? — pregunto Hinata dándole un sorbo a su café. No sabía si la información le serviría de algo. Pero realmente, esperaba que sí.

La princesa se veía como una persona interesante.

—Tenía un novio, era su prometido, de la aldea de las fuentes termales, él murió — le comentó la cocinera con rostro afligido.

Hinata asintió. Tenía que hablar con la princesa a como dé lugar. Pensó que, si convencía a la princesa de no colaborar con lo Otsutsuki, podría salvar su vida.

No era de su agrado ver morir a las personas.

—Parecías tener problemas con tu marido, ¿cuál es su nombre?, se me olvida.

—Sora — respondió Hinata tiernamente—. P-Peleamos por qué pensamos muy diferente — Hinata comentó poniéndose totalmente roja.

—¿Cómo lo conociste? — le preguntó la recepcionista. Hinata se sorprendió. Vaya que eran curiosas.

—Éramos amigos de la infancia.

—Te casaste demasiado joven.

—Mi madre estaba enferma, antes de morir quería verme como una mujer casada— le dijo Hinata, su rostro se apagó un poco y se tomó toda la taza de café. Tenía que escapar antes de que le siguieran preguntando cosas.

Hinata se despidió como pudo. Eran demasiadas mentiras por un día, y en su ética, no estaba el decir mentiras como si estuviera diciendo algo totalmente casual. Llegó a la puerta del cuarto y la abrió.

—¿Mañana irás a investigar? — le preguntó Hinata a Sasuke mientras dejaba su abrigo en el clóset y sacaba un suéter un poco más cómodo.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza —. Iré a la reunión dentro de quince días.

Hinata asintió —. La princesa perdió a su prometido, él murió, por eso ella es así.

—No me interesa su vida, solo sé que voy a matarla.

Hinata lo miró. Sasuke había sufrido tanto en su vida, supuso que por ello era de esa manera. Sin embargo, ella estaba decidida a al menos hacer que cambiara su visión del mundo, de la vida, enseñarlo a tener más esperanza.

—¿N-No quieres, por un día, dormir en la cama? — Hinata señalo la cama.

Sasuke negó con su cabeza —. Deja de ser tan complaciente, algún día te matarán por ello.

—N-No me importaría morir por eso— contestó Hinata sacando un onigiri del refrigerador y dándole un gran mordisco. Aquello era verdad. No le importaría morir si es que era por ser amable y generosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Kakashi-sensei, llegamos de la misión— anunció Naruto emocionado.

—Es el Hokage Naruto, deja de ser tan informal— le dijo Sakura dándole una bofetada en la nuca —Lord Hokage, llegamos de la misión.

—No es tan necesario llamarme así Sakura.

—Kakashi-sensei…— lo llamó Sakura visiblemente molesta, sin embargo, pronto cambio su porte a uno más educado —. ¿Sasuke-kun regresó de su misión? — le preguntó sonrojándose.

—Regresó hace poco, pero se volvió a ir— le informó Kakashi sin mirarla a los ojos— ¿Dónde está Sai?

Sakura bajo su mirada tristemente y contestó que Sai estaba en la entrada resolviendo algunos asuntos. Naruto lo volteó a ver.

—¿En dónde está ese Teme?

—En el país de la nieve.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza, aquel lugar se le hacía conocido.

—Es donde vive Koyuki idiota— le dijo Sakura sin ninguna sensibilidad al ver como no podía recordar el lugar.

—¿Qué hace allá? — pregunto Naruto efusivamente—. ¿Qué no Sasuke estaba tras los Otsutsuki?

Kakashi asintió —. Allá están los Otsutsuki.

—Esto es muy complicado, dattebayo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estará allá? — le preguntó Sakura.

—Máximo tres meses.

—No es tanto tiempo— suspiró Sakura —. Me preocupa que viaje solo.

—¿Por qué?, él puede defenderse, de veras.

—Él no está solo…— les informó Kakashi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Tienen que venir— les dijo la señora a Sasuke y Hinata mientras les mostraba una invitación—. La princesa ha escuchado rumores de ustedes y le gustaría que asistieran.

—¿U-Un baile? — le preguntó Hinata mirando la invitación intensamente. La recepcionista asintió.

Hinata miró a la recepcionista detalladamente, era una mujer bastante grande, al menos tenía 55 años, baja estatura, cabello largo que amarraba en una coleta y con arrugas que no le hacían perder la gracia a su cara, pues sus facciones eran finas y se cuidaba mucho.

—En la mansión, será el viernes.

—No iremos— le dijo Sasuke.

—Pero Sora-san, ésta vez la princesa estará presente.

—Iremos— le dijo Hinata con brillos en los ojos. Estaba determinada en hacer que la princesa no siguiera pensando en colaborar con los Otsutsuki. Al contrario que Sasuke, ella pensaba que el problema podía ser arrancado desde la raíz, de ese modo, Sasuke no tenía que asesinar a la princesa.

Sintió como Sasuke la rodeaba con sus brazos y ponía su mano en su cintura, pronto, en ese lugar su piel comenzó a calentarse. De un momento a otro su cintura comenzó a arder demasiado. En ese momento, solo podía pensar en que la señora se fuera rápidamente.

—Los esperaremos ahí— les dijo la recepcionista yéndose después de entregarle la invitación que venía en un lindo sobre.

Hinata cerró la puerta e inmediatamente retiró la mano de Sasuke. Su cintura ardía bastante, solo del lado en que Sasuke la toco, claramente.

—A-Ahora me tendrás que poner pomada una vez más— le dijo con un puchero. Era muy difícil de tratar con Sasuke Uchiha.

—No decidas por mí— le dijo Sasuke sin cambiar su expresión. Estaba enojado, Hinata siempre salía con idioteces. Eso solo hacía su estadía un poco más difícil.

—La princesa irá al baile— le explicó Hinata —. Intentaré acercarme a ella— le comentó.

—¿A dónde fue tu timidez? — le preguntó Sasuke. Es decir, no era como si la timidez hubiera desaparecido mágicamente, Hinata seguía sonrojándose con cada palabra que pronunciaba, también seguía tartamudeando. Pero simplemente tomaba la iniciativa, eso lo estaba molestando.

—No se fue, Sasuke-kun.

—No quiero seguir hablando— dijo sacando su espada y blandiéndola en el aire. Hinata lo miró practicar y después desvió su atención, primero necesitaba curarse.

Hinata se alzó tímidamente su blusa, Sasuke estaba de espaldas por lo que no la veía, se aplicó ninjutsu médico, al principio dolió, pero gradualmente él ardor y dolo comenzaban a esfumarse. En aproximadamente 10 minutos, su quemadura desapareció.

Sasuke se dio un baño y Hinata lo hizo después de él. Ambos prendieron la chimenea. Y durante el resto de la tarde y noche, no volvieron a hablar.

Era jueves, la tormenta se había ido por fin. Ni siquiera nevaba, tan solo hacía mucho frío, como los días anteriores.

Hinata salió del cuarto y fue a un lugar de fideos, llevando a Sasuke con ella. El lugar era agradable, era parecido a Ichiraku, solo que, en esa tienda, la que atendía los pedidos era una mujer adulta.

Ordenaron dos tazones de fideos y al terminar, los dos quedaron satisfechos.

—No iré —le dijo Sasuke.

—N-Necesito ir— le dijo Hinata —. Ese baile puede ser importante.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

—Ese será lo único que haré por ti— le dijo —. Y me lo tendrás que pagar después.

Hinata lo miró. Sasuke la intimidaba demasiado, aun así, procuraba no verse temerosa frente a él.

Observo como Sasuke desaparecía por una calle de enfrente. Ella por su parte fue a una tienda, necesitaba un lindo vestido para llevar al baile.

Kakashi les había dado bastante dinero, suficiente como para un año, aunque solo estarían ahí por aproximadamente tres meses.

Pero tuvo una idea mejor, haría un vestido ella misma con la tela que había llevado. Compro hilo de un color lila claro, algunas agujas y tijeras. Y en otra tiendo compro unos zapatos blancos y un abrigo color lila igualmente.

En el cuarto Sasuke estaba leyendo unos pergaminos, Hinata supuso que los había tomado del cuarto en la mansión de Koyuki.

Agarró una de las mesas que había en el cuarto y puso ahí sus cosas. Abrió el armario y descubrió que Sasuke ya había comprado su traje. Omitió una sonrisa y lo miró de reojo.

Muy profundamente, Sasuke era gentil.

Bueno, demasiado profundo.

Saco tela de seda y comenzó a recortarla. Los Hyuga le habían enseñado a hacerlo, así que después de varias horas obtuvo un lindo vestido color lila.

—D-Deberías usar la cama— le dijo Hinata bajando la cabeza —. Fue mi culpa dejarte sin cama al querer compartir habitación— le explicó.

Se sentía culpable.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza —. Yo acepté— contestó.

Hinata hizo un puchero. Sasuke verdaderamente la sacaba de quicio. Tomo un vaso de agua y lo puso en el buró. Miro su reflejo en el agua.

Extrañaba a Naruto, aunque claramente, ni siquiera le hablaba. Aun así, extrañaba verlo hacer cosas tontas, cosas rebeldes. Lo extrañaba demasiado. Pero movió su cabeza tratando de despejarse de ese recuerdo. Hinata lo sabía, debía dejar de amar a Naruto. Amar a alguien más. Se deprimió al recordar que Naruto solo tenía ojos para Sakura.

Desde ahora, ella igualmente, trataría de tener ojos solo para alguien más. Alguien que no fuera Naruto.

—¿Estás bien? — le pregunto Sasuke mirándola fijamente.

Hinata asintió. Supuso que se había quedado mucho tiempo mirando el vaso con agua. Lo agarró con fuerza y se lo tomo.

—Mañana esforcémonos— le dijo Hinata sonriendo.

—No se bailar— admitió Sasuke. Hinata lo miró, no había problema.

—T-Te enseñare— le propuso Hinata —. El clan Hyuga me obligó a aprender desde que era muy pequeña.

—Era para avisarte que no voy a bailar mañana— le recalcó Sasuke.

Hinata lo miró detenidamente.

—Sora… no te queda ese nombre— le dijo Hinata volviendo a tomar agua.

Sasuke no contestó. Así que Hinata siguió hablando —. ¿P-Puedes prender la chimenea?

Otra vez no contestó. En vez de eso, dio un soplido, y de su boca salió fuego que inmediatamente prendió la chimenea.

—Gracias, Sasuke-kun.

Eran las ocho de la mañana. Hinata se paró y fue a buscar el desayuno. Eligió unos panes con mantequilla y dos vasos de jugo.

Los llevó a la recamara y le compartió a Sasuke.

Ese era el día en que Hinata Hyuga intentaría hablar con la princesa. Tenía esa mentalidad.

Hacía al menos tres días que Sasuke y Hinata estaban ahí. No era por placer, pero no tenían muchos lugares a los cuales ir. La cita de Hinata era hasta dentro de dos meses y Sasuke obtendría información en una semana.

Hinata se recostó en la cama y miró varias películas en el estante.

—¿Son tus películas? — le preguntó en voz baja —. ¿Puedo ver alguna?

Sasuke asintió. Él estaba leyendo más pergaminos que había sacado de la mansión. Eran en su mayoría de jutsus o de política de la aldea.

Sin embargo, después de un rato, se unió a ver las películas. Sasuke recordó la vez en que fue con Naruto y Sakura del cine, los habían echado prácticamente del cine. Hizo una mueca, ésta vez era distinta. Hinata se limitaba a reírse y sorprenderse cuando lo ameritaba el momento. Y al contrario de todo pronóstico, se sintió en paz.

Eran las seis de la tarde. Hinata y Sasuke comenzaron a arreglarse. Sasuke se puso un traje negro y Hinata el vestido que ella misma había hecho. Cuando estaban arreglados caminaron hacia la mansión.

Hinata llevaba la invitación en mano y caminaba con paso elegante. Sasuke parecía estar refunfuñando para sus adentros.

La calle estaba totalmente vacía, supusieron que ya todos estaban en la mansión disfrutando del baile. Nevaba, eso ya no era sorpresa, siempre nevaba, pero Hinata miró algo diferente, esa noche sí se podían ver las estrellas.

Finalmente llegaron a la mansión. Hinata estaba cansada. Jamás se había atrevido a usar vestidos con la excepción de cuando tenían una cena importante en el clan Hyuga.

Su vestido llegaba al piso y le cubría perfectamente sus brazos, era lo más parecido a un kimono, prácticamente era uno, pero un poco más sencillo. La tela de seda se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo.

Entraron a la mansión. Toda la aldea estaba reunida. Hinata se sentía sofocada y Sasuke se sentía aun peor. Los dos comenzaron a caminar entre la gente, buscando a la princesa Koyuki.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto deambulo por las calles mirando hacia todos lados. No encontraba a Sakura y Kakashi no se veía por ningún lado. Estaba preocupado. Encargarle una misión de ese tipo a Hinata y sobre todo esa misión simplemente no le daba buena espina.

Miró a Shikamaru caminar por las calles y pensó en pedirle algún consejo, necesitaba uno con urgencia. Sin embargo, Kakashi lo mataría por divulgar las misiones en todo Konoha. Y como no, si Ino estaba a un lado de Shikamaru. Todos sabían que Ino era la más chismosa del lugar.

Naruto siguió caminando, Igual no es que él considerara aquella misión, una misión S, es solo que consideraba que aquella misión en especial, era una misión S solo para Hinata. No creía que ella fuera débil, simplemente creía que ella era un poco tímida y rara.

Finalmente encontró a Kakashi hablando con Sakura en el techo de la torre Hokage. Se integró a la conversación y cuando ni Kakashi ni Sakura dijo nada, el habló.

—¿De verdad esa es la misión de Hinata, Kakashi-sensei? — le preguntó Naruto con una mueca mirando la expresión de Sakura.

Kakashi asintió.

* * *

 **Hola, ¿les gustó el capítulo?**

 **En el anterior capítulo se me olvidó avisarles que me base en la primera película de Naruto "El rescate a la princesa de la nieve". La historia se sitúa en esa aldea. Si no han visto la película se las recomiendo, está entretenida.**

 **Por favor dejen sus teorías sobre la misión de Hinata. Jajaja si alguien adivina, se los dejaré saber el próximo capítulo. Si no, tendrán que esperarse hasta que el momento de la revelación llegue.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Si hay sugerencias, háganmelas saber.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **—** La princesa está sentada allá arriba— le dijo Hinata a Sasuke. Sasuke siguió los ojos de Hinata hasta el segundo piso. Ahí Koyuki estaba mirando el baile con aburrimiento, los dos estaban seguros que la habían obligado a asistir.

—¿Quiénes son? — llegó una dama junto a ellos—. Somos una aldea pequeña, y vienen pocas personas de fuera.

—Hikari y Sora Honda— contestó Hinata fingiendo una sonrisa. Estaba preocupada. ¿Qué haría si la princesa no se dignaba a bajar en todo el baile?

—¿Llegaron hace poco? — la joven siguió preguntándoles.

—Venimos a comerciar con la aldea, somos vendedores de telas— volvió a contestar Hinata. Miró de reojo a Sasuke, dedujo que estaba impaciente.

—¿De qué aldea son?

—De la aldea de la cascada— respondió Hinata por tercera vez —. Tenemos que irnos, disculpen.

Hinata y Sasuke comenzaron a caminar. Hinata miró alrededor. Esa parte de la mansión era realmente agradable, era grande y elegante. Los aldeanos también parecían cálidos, todos les daban la bienvenida.

—¿Cómo sigues Hikari? — le preguntó el doctor por detrás. Sasuke suspiró, aquel sujeto no le caía bien.

—Muy bien gracias a usted— le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

El doctor era alto, esbelto y muy apuesto. Su cabello era color castaño y sus ojos eran de un color ámbar.

—Me alegra— dijo excusándose y yendo hacia el otro lado del salón.

—¿Viniste a hablar? — le preguntó Sasuke.

—Vine por la princesa— Hinata contestó en voz baja.

—Está bajando las escaleras— le informó Sasuke caminando en su dirección.

Hinata la miró sabiendo que ese momento era crucial, tenía que dejarle una buena impresión.

Hinata y Sasuke se inclinaron cuando la princesa llegó abajo.

—Ustedes deben ser los comerciantes— les dijo Koyuki.

Hinata asintió.

—Oí que hicieron una cita con el señor feudal.

Hinata volvió a asentir.

—Después trataré con ustedes— dijo pasándolos de largo.

Sasuke miró a Hinata. Su plan había fallado. Hinata suprimió un puchero.

—Me iré— le dijo Sasuke caminando hacia la salida. Hinata lo siguió de cerca. Cuando abrieron la puerta entró un frío terrible. Salieron de la mansión y comenzaron a caminar. Hinata activó su byakugan repentinamente y Sasuke se puso en defensa. Un ninja que no les daba buena espina los miraba de cerca.

—¿Es un otsutsuki? — preguntó Sasuke. Hinata asintió. Sasuke comenzó a correr hacia él mientras el ninja se alejaba cada vez más. Hinata comenzó a correr en otra dirección para rodearlo.

Sasuke lanzó un ataque. Estaban lo suficientemente lejos de la mansión, así que no se escucharía ni se vería nada de lo que sucediera.

El ninja esquivó el ataque y comenzó a correr. No era su intención iniciar una pelea. Hinata comenzó a utilizar su puño suave hasta que el ninja volvió a retroceder. Estaba totalmente rodeado.

Sasuke comenzó a hacer sellos con sus manos, pero de un momento a otro, su propia espada estaba clavada en su pierna derecha. Sasuke alzó su mirada, pero el ninja había desaparecido.

—Se fue—. Hinata susurró—. Se esfumó, ni siquiera lo vi hacer sellos.

Sasuke asintió. Los Otsutsuki eran así, buscaban el momento preciso para atacar y aquel no era el momento preciso, por eso había huido.

Hinata miró la pierna de Sasuke, comenzaba a sangrar. Sasuke comenzó a correr, Hinata lo miró irse, aunque no lo pareciera, Sasuke era un idiota.

Llegaron al cuarto de la posada, la pierna de Sasuke cada vez sacaba más sangre.

—T-Te tengo que curar— le dijo Hinata. Sasuke se recostó en la cama. Su herida estaba aproximadamente a la altura de la rodilla así que Hinata rasgó el pantalón con un kunai y comenzó a aplicarle ninjutsu médico. La herida era muy profunda así que tardó bastante.

Alzó su vista, Sasuke estaba sudando. Supuso que era por una infección en la herida.

—T-Traeré medicina— le dijo Hinata.

—No importa— susurró Sasuke —. En unas horas estaré bien.

Hinata lo miró con detenimiento antes de salir por la puerta. Sasuke siempre iba a misiones solo, supuso que siempre que salía herido no había nadie para ayudarlo. Se entristeció, Sasuke de verdad siempre estaba solo. No quiso pensar cuantas veces Sasuke se había quedado a soportar el dolor de una herida totalmente solo.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras y salió a la farmacia. Estaba cerrada, cerró sus ojos y apretó sus puños. Tenía que entrar.

Afortunadamente con un pasador pudo ingresar al establecimiento. No fue nada difícil. Tomó el medicamento que necesitaba y volvió a la posada.

Encontró a Sasuke sudando aún más. Le puso un paño con agua en la frente y le dio el medicamento.

Se sentó al otro lado de la cama y puso en frente un recipiente con agua. Era para cambiar el agua del paño. Sin embargo, no supo cuánto tiempo paso, ya que se quedó dormida.

Sasuke estaba molesto, los rayos del sol le molestaban de sobremanera, abrió sus ojos tratándose de acostumbrar a la luz. Miró hacia un lado y observó a Hinata dormida. Rápidamente recordó lo que había sucedido. Miró su herida, ya no sangraba y no había rastro de alguna cicatriz. Volvió a mirar a Hinata. Supuso que había gastado mucho chakra sanándolo.

Hacía frío y Hinata aún no se había quitado aquel vestido. La cubrió con una cobija y salió.

¿Acaso estaba loco? Eran las diez de la mañana. Él jamás podía dormir, pero entonces ¿por qué se había quedado totalmente dormido? Chasqueó mientras compraba algo de comer. Él jamás había podido dormir más de quince minutos seguidos.

Supuso que había sido por el medicamento. Comió en un local y caminó por la aldea mirando por sus alrededores. No había cambiado casi nada desde la última vez que había ido con Naruto y Sakura. Miró un ave volar y la reconoció como un ave de Sai. Observó cómo volaba hacia la posada. Probablemente era una carta para Hinata.

Hinata se levantó perezosamente para descubrir que Sasuke se había marchado. Miró el reloj y se conmocionó. Ya eran las once de la mañana. Se levantó y se dio un baño rápidamente. También metió en la bañera las colchas que se habían manchado un poco de sangre. No podía dejar que las empleadas de la posada mirarán las colchas sucias.

Comenzó a lavarlas rápidamente y después con su elemento viento, las seco y las volvió a tender. Escuchó un revoloteo en su ventana, era un ave de Sai. Abrió la ventana y el ave se convirtió en una carta. Hinata la comenzó a leer. Al parecer las cosas se complicarían un poco más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ino y Shikamaru corrían hacia la posada en donde Hinata y Sasuke se estaban quedando.

—Sasuke-kun no se alegrará de vernos— le dijo Ino a Shikamaru.

—No quiero ver cómo reaccionará, seguramente será muy problemático.

—Hmp, tan solo espero que no se enfade.

—Seguramente lo hará, no le gusta que se entrometan con sus misiones.

Ino y Shikamaru siguieron corriendo. Pronto divisaron el puerto del país del hierro. Ahí esperarían el barco que los llevaría a la aldea de la nieve.

.

Kakashi estaba preocupado, tal vez mandar a Ino y Shikamaru para que ayudaran a Hinata y Sasuke con su misión no había sido la mejor de sus ideas.

Pero aun así había decidido arriesgarse. Con la inteligencia de Shikamaru, seguramente lograrían derrotar a los Otsutsuki.

Sabía que Sasuke odiaba las misiones en grupo, pero tenía que comenzar a cooperar con los demás. Tenía que convertir sus fallas en fortalezas.

Kakashi suspiró mirando hacía la ventana, la abrió y dejó que el aire pagara en su rostro. Pronto Sasuke mandaría algún mensaje para él, y él lo esperaría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Ino y Shikamaru vendrán— le informó Hinata mientras guardaba algunas bebidas en el refrigerador. Sasuke bufó, entonces de eso se trataba la carta.

—¿Por qué? — le preguntó un tanto molesto.

—S-Según la carta vendrán a ayudar con la misión.

—¿Con tu misión? — le preguntó Sasuke sarcástico.

Hinata asintió —. T-También con la tuya Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke se frotó sus ojos con sus manos y se dejó caer en el sillón.

—F-Falta una semana para que la princesa se reúna con los Otsutsuki, vayamos a la aldea de las fuentes termales.

—¿Para averiguar del prometido de Koyuki? — Sasuke le preguntó intrigado.

Hinata asintió.

—Saldremos por la mañana— Sasuke contestó. Hinata bajó por las escaleras emocionada. Miró al doctor que entró a la posada y lo saludó.

—Pareces emocionada— le dijo el doctor con una sonrisa—. Por cierto, mi nombre es Ryu, creo que jamás lo mencione.

—Iré a comprar unas cosas Ryu-san— se despidió Hinata y comenzó a caminar hacia la tienda, supuso que necesitarían bastantes cosas para su viaje, aunque la aldea de las fuentes termales estaba cerca, pues estaba a un lado de la aldea de la nieve.

Por la mañana Sasuke y Hinata partieron.

—Ino y Shikamaru llegarán mañana— Hinata avisó.

—Bien— le respondió Sasuke.

Hinata suspiró. Sasuke siempre respondía fríamente, como si no quisiera que los demás adivinaran sus pensamientos.

Llegaron a la aldea en tan solo sesenta minutos, estaba relativamente cercana.

Una mujer se acercó a ellos. Tenía el cabello rubio y era bastante proporcionada en todo su cuerpo.

—¿Quieren pasar? — les dijo mostrándoles un lugar de aguas termales.

—No— respondió Sasuke fríamente.

—Eres bastante atractivo— le menciono la mujer —. ¿Por qué no nos juntamos después?

—Ella es mi esposa— le contestó pegando a Hinata a sí mismo —Pídele permiso a ella.

La mujer lo miró claramente molesta y se retiró.

Sasuke aún mantenía pegada a Hinata contra él. Hinata se sonrojó de sobremanera, estaba a punto del desmayo.

Aquello la había hecho sentir, ¿protegida? Volvió a la realidad cuando Sasuke comenzó a caminar. Comenzó a seguirlo hasta una biblioteca. Abrieron pergaminos que contaban la historia del lugar. Hinata miró a Sasuke, jamás había notado que era realmente atractivo, su corazón comenzó a palpitar un poco más rápido.

—¿Qué miras? — le preguntó Sasuke sin voltearla a ver. El corazón de Hinata comenzó a latir aún más rápido e intentó con todas sus fuerzas esconder el sonrojo que cubría su cara.

—Nada— negó con su cabeza. Activó su byakugan y buscó entre los libros, tomó uno. Ahí estaba la historia de aquel lugar —. Lo tengo— dijo alzando el libro.

—Vayamos a un lugar tranquilo— le dijo Sasuke. Hinata lo siguió y se dirigieron al bosque, subieron hasta el árbol más alto y se sentaron sobre una rama.

—D-Dice que era un shinobi excepcional— comenzó a leer Hinata —. Conocido por sus amigos como el ninja letal, dice que fue a una misión en la aldea de la nieve y jamás volvió — siguió leyendo Hinata—. Al parecer… — se detuvo y volteó a ver a un lado. Sasuke se había recargado sobre su hombro y se había quedado dormido.

Hinata lo volteo a ver suavemente, sus facciones eran increíblemente tiernas cuando dormía. Hinata concentró chakra en su hombro, lo último que quería era que Sasuke resbalará y terminará cayendo de aquel árbol.

Hinata siguió leyendo, era una historia bastante extraña. Aquel ninja había desaparecido y tiempo después fue encontrado muerto. El corazón de Hinata se detuvo un momento, la princesa seguramente sufrió mucho.

Sasuke levemente abrió sus ojos, solo para encontrarse recargado contra Hinata, que para ese momento estaba totalmente dormida. La miró una vez más antes de caer en cuenta que otra vez había calma en su interior, se había quedado totalmente dormido. Ni siquiera sabía cuándo lo había hecho.

Tal vez era porque esa aldea estaba repleta de turistas y no de ninjas. Así que podía estar seguro que no los atacarían.

O tal vez había sido porque después de tantos años sin dormir, su cuerpo se lo estaba exigiendo.

La tercera opción no le agradó mucho, tal vez había sido porque aquella Hyuga estaba a su lado.

Miró a Hinata detenidamente, era realmente hermosa. ¿Hermosa? Bueno, las únicas mujeres que había conocido eran Sakura y Karin y las dos eran un poco más… rudas. Sin embargo, en ese mismo momento, se encontró queriendo cubrir a Hinata con la capa que llevaba en ese mismo instante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Estoy mareada— gritó Ino después de cinco minutos en el barco.

—Deja de quejarte— la reprendió Shikamaru poniéndose morado. Él también estaba mareado.

—El viento arruinara mi maquillaje— se quejó una vez más tratando de sostener su cabello dentro de sus manos.

—Deja de ponerte maquillaje, eres un shinobi— le dijo Shikamaru antes de poner sus manos en su boca. Definitivamente iba a vomitar.

—No entiendes Shikamaru — le dijo Ino molesta —. A los hombres les gustamos con maquillaje — le explicó —. Tengo que estar bella— agregó.

—Si tú lo dices— le respondió Shikamaru antes de vomitar finalmente afuera del barco.

—Además no sé porque Kakashi nos envió a nosotros— explotó Ino—. Quiero decir, me gusta Sasuke y todo, pero ¿POR QUÉ NOSOTROS?

—Cálmate— le dijo Shikamaru poniendo su brazo sobre el hombro de Ino antes de comenzar a vomitar otra vez.

—Para de vomitar idiota— le dijo Ino dándole palmadas en su espalda—. Ya casi llegamos.

Shikamaru se quedó mirando las nubes, todo le daba vueltas y maldita sea, Ino no paraba de hablar y quejarse. Qué lindo día, pensó…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era de noche y la nieve dificultaba su vista. Hinata y Sasuke habían llegado por fin de su pequeña "excursión". Sasuke llevaba su ridículo traje de comerciante al igual que Hinata. Y eso no los ayudaba con la nieve. Es más, les provocaba más frío.

—Qué bueno que llegaron, vengan conmigo— les dijo Ryu llegando a su lado.

—¿A dónde Ryu-san? — le preguntó Hinata. Sasuke la volteó a ver. ¿Desde cuándo se hablaban por sus nombres?

—A un convivio, lo ha organizado el pueblo— les dijo señalándoles un restaurante. Hinata y Sasuke jamás habían estado ahí, así que entraron cuidadosamente.

Entraron al establecimiento y miraron a varias personas comiendo y bebiendo. Parecían disfrutar de aquel momento.

—Hinata-san, siéntese aquí— le indico Ryu señalando una silla. Sasuke lo volteó a ver molesto. No es que Hinata Hyuga le interesara en lo más mínimo, era que aquel doctor aun sabiendo que estaba casada, la estaba pretendiendo. Bufó molesto.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿q-quieres algo de tomar? — Hinata le preguntó enseñándole una botella de alcohol. Sasuke negó, a él no le agradaban ese tipo de bebidas.

—Hikari-san, ¿quiere algo de beber? — le preguntó Ryu. Sasuke comenzaba a enfurecer, vaya que aquel tipo era bastante descarado.

—N-No gracias— respondió Hinata.

Sasuke la miró aliviado, ¿aliviado?

—Mañana recibiremos más visitas— dijo una señora.

—Nos alegra ver caras nuevas por aquí— agregó otra señora.

—En una semana será el festival —dijo una muchacha de aspecto alegre —. Espero que vayan.

Hinata asintió mientras Sasuke la miraba molesto. A las doce en punto los dejaron ir y ellos fueron a la posada.

Sasuke se sentó frente a la chimenea y Hinata se dio un baño rápido para salir con su ropa de entrenamiento.

—¿Vas a algún lugar? — le preguntó Sasuke intrigado. Era de madrugada y Hinata iba muy bien armada.

Hinata asintió, salió del lugar por la ventana y tal como una brisa, desapareció.

Sasuke tomo un papel, escribió una carta y se la mandó a Kakashi.

.

Era de mañana. Sasuke no pudo dormir en lo absoluto. Hinata aún no llegaba y en la puerta contigua ya se escuchaban las voces de Ino Yamanaka y Shikamaru Nara.

—¿Por qué nos dieron habitaciones conectadas? —se quejó la rubia.

—Somos familia, Ino— respondió Shikamaru cayéndose en la cama de su habitación. Las habitaciones que les habían dado estaban conectadas por una puerta en medio que no se podía cerrar.

—Necesito mi privacidad— se quejó Ino.

Shikamaru se puso una almohada en sus orejas. Había pasado mucho tiempo escuchando a Ino.

Se concentró en sentir el chakra a su alrededor. Solo había una persona en el cuarto de un lado. Era obviamente Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke bufó molesto. No le agradaban las misiones en equipo, ni un poco. Eran fastidiosas y veía a las demás personas como una molestia.

Como en ese momento lo estaba siendo Hinata. En un radar de siete kilómetros no hallaba a Hinata, no es que estuviera preocupado por ella, simplemente aquel hecho le llamaba la atención.

Caminó por las calles en sus usuales ropas de comerciante, que consistían en un pantalón y camisa del mismo color beige y un ridículo sombrero de paja. En su espalda llevaba una mochila con lo que suponían ser telas, sin embargo, ahí llevaba varias armas.

Con suerte nadie se había dado cuenta del brazo que le faltaba, aunque claro, utilizaba ropas holgadas. Dio un paso más y encontró el chakra de Hinata. Tal vez… ella estuviera en plena misión. Comenzó a caminar más rápido hasta su posición. Sin embargo, no era lo que esperaba.

—Naruto-san ha estado entrenando a los niños de la academia— le dijo un informante.

Hinata asintió.

—También ha recibido demasiados regalos en los últimos días.

Hinata hizo una mueca. Naruto tenía demasiadas fans.

—Traje algunas fotos.

Hinata sonrió —. Muy bien hecho Koh.

Hinata estaba feliz. Koh había llegado para darle algunas noticias de la aldea y también de Naruto. Para que nadie se diera cuenta había tenido que ir por la noche.

—Aunque pudiste enviarlo por mensaje— le dijo Hinata.

—Me tenía que asegurar que usted estaba bien, digo, vino con Sasuke.

Hinata sonrió y Koh desapareció. Comenzó a correr y se detuvo un momento, Sasuke de un momento a otro había aparecido frente a ella.

—¿Tal es tu obsesión con Naruto? — le preguntó despectivamente.

Hinata lo miró —. E-Escuchaste todo…

—Tan solo eres una niña enamoradiza— la reprendió Sasuke. Hinata bajó su cabeza, no era la primera vez que se lo decían.

—N-No lo soy— le contestó Hinata sin convencerlo.

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿te gusta asesinar? — le preguntó en voz baja.

Sasuke no respondió. Supuso que no le gustaba, pero aun así era su deber hacerlo.

—Yo lo odio— le dijo Hinata —. C-Cada vez que lo hago, entro en depresión por varios días, además tengo un recuento de cada persona a la que asesino.

Sasuke la volteó a mirar. Bajo la nieve y la tenue luz, Hinata se veía hermosa.

—He asesinado a 428 personas— le informó Hinata.

—¿Cuál es el punto? — le preguntó Sasuke. Él ya no tenía la cuenta de a cuantos había asesinado, simplemente eran demasiados.

—Q-Qué en cada una de esas ocasiones pensé en Naruto— le explicó —. Sólo él me impulsa a seguir como shinobi.

Sasuke bufó, pensar en alguien no hacía las cosas más fáciles.

—Na-Naruto-kun, siempre me ha ayudado, por eso, yo…

—Entiendo— le contestó Sasuke. No quería escucharla decir que amaba a Naruto, simplemente una sensación incómoda lo envolvió.

Volvió a mirar a Hinata. Sus ojos resplandecían y su cabello se ondeaba salvajemente. Ahora que lo pensaba, Hinata no llevaba ningún suéter.

—Estamos a -15° —le recalcó Sasuke.

Hinata volteó a ver al cielo. La nieve caía lentamente sobre ellos —. No tengo frío — respondió.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos. ¿Desde cuándo la quería proteger?

Con lentitud se quitó la capa que tenía y la puso en los hombros de Hinata.

Hinata lo volteó a ver y su corazón comenzó a palpitar.

Le tenía miedo a Sasuke Uchiha. Desde el momento en que llegaron le había tenido miedo, sin embargo, en esos momentos Sasuke solo le proyectaba paz.

Miró con detenimiento sus facciones, no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Pero si era la primera vez que notaba la soledad inmensa que lo estaba envolviendo.

—¿P-Por qué no compartimos la capa? — le dijo Hinata señalando la capa que hacía unos segundos, Sasuke le había puesto.

* * *

 **Hola! Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo. Si tienen algún comentario déjenlo, me ayudará para mejorar mi escritura.**

 **Yo creo que en el próximo capítulo por fin les diré cual es la misión de Hinata.**

 **Espero no tardar mucho en actualizar.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Ino se recostó en la cama, habían llegado más tarde de lo provisto. Fue a la tienda más cercana y buscó agua. Shikamaru había vomitado por lo menos quince veces en el barco y ahora estaba deshidratado.

Compró cinco botellas de agua y se las llevó a Shikamaru, sin embargo, cuando llegó éste estaba durmiendo. Con suavidad lo despertó, pero a la tercera vez que lo llamó y Shikamaru no hacía ademanes por levantarse, se comenzó a desesperar.

—Shikamaru, LEVANTATE— le gritó, empujándolo fuera de la cama.

Shikamaru se levantó adolorido —. ¿Qué quieres Ino? — le preguntó.

Ino señalo las botellas con agua y Shikamaru comenzó a beberlas de inmediato.

—Necesito a Chouji— susurró Shikamaru.

—Ve a desayunar, el restaurante está abierto— le dijo Ino sin hacerle caso—. Levántate perezoso.

—¿Ya desayunaste? — le preguntó a Ino. Ino negó con su cabeza.

—Estoy a dieta— le dijo con una sonrisa—. Necesito gustarle a Sasuke-kun.

—Ya te dije que a los hombres les gustan las mujeres con carne— le dijo Shikamaru tomándose la quinta botella de agua.

—Sólo a ti — le reclamó Ino—. A los demás les gustan delgadas.

Shikamaru negó. Ino se obsesionaba bastante con ese tipo de cosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Ésta es la tercera vez que vienes, Sakura — le dijo Kakashi a Sakura.

—Sólo quiero saber cómo esta Sasuke-kun.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza. Hacía unas pocas horas había llegado un halcón de Sasuke reclamándole por mandarlo en una misión en equipo. Kakashi estaba volviéndose loco. Sasuke desesperado por la misión, Ino reclamando por ir a un país donde solo nevaba, Shikamaru quejándose por que no iría Chouji y Sakura yendo por información de Sasuke a cada instante.

—Sasuke está bien— respondió a secas.

—Déjeme ir— le pidió Sakura — sé que yo puedo hacer un mejor trabajo del que ésta haciendo Hinata.

—Lo siento — lo negó el sexto hokage.

Sakura lo miró dolida. Kakashi sabía cuánto lo amaba, sin embargo, dejaría a Hinata intentarlo primero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de que Sasuke había rechazado compartir capa con Hinata, ésta había optado por no hablar más. Estaba demasiado concentrada decidiendo la razón por la que Sasuke Uchiha no había querido compartir la capa.

Tal vez era porque ella le desagradaba.

O tal vez se sentía incómodo juntó a ella.

La tercera opción era la que más le gustaba, tal vez así era la personalidad de Sasuke.

Al llegar a la posada miraron a Ino y Shikamaru en el restaurante. Shikamaru comía como si no lo hubiera hecho en años, e Ino solo tomaba un vaso con agua y una pequeña porción de ensalada.

Los ojos de Hinata se cruzaron con los de Ino y se atravesó un brillo entre las dos. Sin embargo, no se saludaron, se suponía que, en aquél lugar ellas no se conocían.

Recordó el día en que fue a la torre del Hokage. Era un día soleado y agradable.

—Hinata, ¿por qué vienes a verme?

—Rokudaime, h-he venido a hacerle una petición.

—Te escucho.

—Na-Naruto-kun ha estado muy preocupado por Sasuke-kun, me gustaría saber si le podría dejar de dar misiones por un tiempo.

—Eso es imposible— le dijo Kakashi.

—P-Pero Sasuke-kun necesita integrarse a la aldea.

—¿Por qué haces esto? — le preguntó Kakashi algo exasperado.

—P-Porque Sasuke-kun no ha recuperado toda su sensibilidad, él necesita estar aquí para hacerlo.

—¿Lo haces por Naruto? — Kakashi le preguntó. Hinata asintió.

Kakashi suspiró de sobremanera. No era la primera vez que Hinata pedía algo así por Naruto.

—Sasuke irá a una misión en el país de la nieve.

Hinata cerró sus ojos, entonces Kakashi no haría caso a su súplica.

—Te enviaré con él— le dijo Kakashi. Hinata abrió sus ojos abruptamente. ¿Kakashi lo decía en serio? Hinata comenzó a negar con su cabeza.

—¿Y-Yo?

Kakashi sonrió. Eso sería divertido.

—Hyuga Hinata, tu misión es ir a la aldea de la nieve con Sasuke y devolverle la humanidad que perdió.

Y aunque sus piernas flaqueaban Hinata asintió. Ella jamás rechazaba las misiones.

—Sasuke estará encargado de matar a la princesa Koyuki, se ha vuelto una tirana. Si puedes convertir a Koyuki en una buena persona otra vez y detener a Sasuke de asesinarla, entonces será una misión exitosa.

—Kakashi- sensei…

—Si no puedes hacer nada y Sasuke la asesina, entonces será una misión fallida.

Hinata sintió como un estremecimiento recorría toda su columna vertebral y bajaba hasta sus piernas que comenzaban a flaquear con más intensidad.

—Es una misión rango S Hinata, por involucrar la vida de una persona y además a Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata asintió sintiendo como perdía todas sus fuerzas. Miró como el cielo comenzaba a nublarse y caían pesadas gotas de agua.

¿Acaso no era eso una mala premonición?, se preguntó Hinata a sí misma.

—Si lo logras, entonces podrás competir en los exámenes jounin que serán en la aldea de la arena.

Hinata lo miró seriamente. Su sueño siempre había sido ser Anbu, para que cuando Naruto se convirtiera en Hokage, ella pudiera estar directamente bajo sus órdenes. Sin embargo, primero tenía que pasar el examen para ser una jounin.

—Y si pasas el examen, te ascenderé a ANBU.

Hinata apretó su camisa con su mano. Kakashi le había negado cinco veces ya su petición de participar en el examen jounin y posteriormente aspirar a Anbu. Siempre le decía que tenía muy poca oscuridad en su alma.

—Haz que te ayude Hinata. Métete en problemas, hazlo reaccionar. Tienes que hacer que su corazón se sensibilice.

Hinata asintió.

Tenía que lograrlo. Tenía que ayudar a Sasuke. Era su deber, su misión.

—Trae a Sasuke, mañana partirán— le dijo Kakashi. Hinata sintió como perdía las fuerzas totalmente, aun así, se impulsó hasta llegar a la salida de la torre hokage. Las gotas caían pesadamente sobre toda la aldea.

Y comenzaba a granizar. Miró el cielo, era una tarde gélida, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo era una tarde esperanzadora.

Miró la espalda de Sasuke entrar a la posada. Entró después de él y miró como su corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido. Y era precisamente porque Sasuke no era fácil de tratar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Acabo de ver a Hinata— le susurró Ino a Shikamaru.

—Sentí sus chakras — le comentó Shikamaru.

—¿Desean algo más? — les preguntó la cocinera.

—Así está bien— respondió Ino con una sonrisa —. ¿Cuándo es la cita con los Otsutsuki? — le preguntó Ino una vez que la cocinera se fue.

—En cuatro días, un día después del festival— le dijo.

Ino asintió. Miró el rostro de Shikamaru, seguramente él ya tenía pensado un plan.

.

—Tienes pésimos gustos— le dijo Sasuke mirando de reojo a Hinata. Ésta tenía al menos cinco fotos de Naruto en la aldea.

En una de ellas estaba comiendo ramen, en la otra estaba recibiendo regalos de fans, en la tercera Gaara estaba con él, en la cuarta Sakura estaba a su lado y en la quinta estaba haciendo payasadas con Lee.

—T-Tú también tienes pésimos gustos— le respondió Hinata—. Después de todo… Naruto-kun es tu mejor amigo.

Sasuke bufó —. ¿Vamos a tomar un café? — le preguntó—. Tenemos que hablar con el otro equipo.

Un brillo cruzó por los ojos de Hinata. Al fin Sasuke estaba aceptando que la misión era en equipo y no en solitario. Tuvo ganas de saltar por toda la habitación, sin embargo, solo sonrió.

Bajaron por las escaleras y se sentaron en una mesa a lado de Shikamaru e Ino. Pidieron una taza de té. Además de ellos, había tres familias más.

—VAYA, TU CAMISA ES HERMOSA— gritó Ino por todo el restaurante. Hinata se sonrojó un poco, Ino era bastante enérgica.

—L-La hice yo misma— respondió Hinata lo suficientemente alto como para que los demás la escucharan.

Sabían que ese sería el nuevo tema en la aldea, de cómo los nuevos turistas se habían hecho amigos de los comerciantes.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? — le preguntó Ino —. Necesito que me hagas una igual.

—Hikari Honda— respondió Hinata inclinándose.

—Yo soy Ino Nara y él es mi hermano Shikamaru Nara— les dijo Ino.

Shikamaru alzó su mano a manera de saludo e Ino lo miró con malos ojos, agarró su cabeza y lo hizo dar una inclinación de 90°.

Sasuke tuvo un atisbo de celos. ¿Por qué Kakashi no los había mandado como unos hermanos al igual que a Ino y Shikamaru?, es decir, Hinata y él parecían más hermanos de lo que Ino y Shikamaru lo hacían.

—Él es Sora Honda, mi e-esposo— dijo Hinata. Sasuke se inclinó brevemente. Hinata se sonrojó, desde hacía varios días no podía dejar de sonrojarse cuando decía esa palabra.

—¿Irán al festival? — les preguntó Ino—. No tengo ropa para la ocasión.

—Y-Yo te la haré— le dijo Hinata —. Soy experta en seda— agregó.

—Bien, reunámonos hoy en la noche— le dijo Ino. Shikamaru sonrió, Ino era tan sociable que podía manejar esa situación realmente bien —. Por cierto, Sora-kun, eres muy guapo.

Le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Shikamaru retiró lo que pensó antes, Ino no podía manejar la situación bien.

La noche estaba fría y todos reunieron en el cuarto de Hinata y Sasuke, eran aproximadamente las nueve de la noche.

—Sasuke-kun, me alegra verte— le dijo Ino entrando. Hinata se removió incómoda, no le gustaba que Ino hablará así.

Ino sonrió mirando a Hinata. Se sentía tan bien hacerla sentir celos. No es que ella fuera una mala persona, simplemente era divertido.

—Los Otsutsuki se reunirán con la princesa en tres días— comenzó Shikamaru yendo directamente al grano— esto es lo que vamos a hacer— dijo sacando un papel y comenzando a explicar su plan.

Hinata suspiro de alivio. En ese plan, no había intenciones de matar a la princesa Koyuki.

Lo que la llevó a pensar en que debía de reunirse con la princesa y hacerla cambiar a una buena persona. Y para eso, iba a necesitar de Ino.

.

Había pasado un día e Ino estaba aburrida. No había mucho que hacer en aquella aldea. Entró en la habitación de Shikamaru solo para encontrar que éste, se estaba cambiando su camisa.

—CIERRA LA PUERTA, ¿QUIÉRES? — le gritó con un sonrojo.

Shikamaru la miró avergonzado —. Si pudiera lo haría— le dijo con su usual calma.

—Pues no se nota— volvió a reclamarle.

—Ino, aún me estoy cambiando, agradecería que me dejaras de molestar— le dijo mirándola con fastidio.

Ino lo miró sonrojada y volvió a su habitación. Hinata le había hecho una linda yukata para esa noche. Pensó que Hinata solo la estaba vacilando diciéndole que le haría la prenda, pero al parecer no lo había sido.

Era una yukata azul, principalmente le había hecho una naranja, pero ella había insistido en quedarse con la azul, pensaba que Hinata en naranja, se vería espectacular.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la entrada, miró a Hinata hablar con un lindo chico.

—Hikari, que gusto verte— le dijo Ino con una sonrisa fingida. Necesitaba averiguar de quién se trataba.

—H-Hola Ino — la saludó de vuelta Hinata. Después miró a Ryu y los presentó.

—Eres muy apuesto Ryu-san— le dijo Ino mirando cómo se sonrojaba. Le encantaba que pasara eso —. Necesito salir un momento — les dijo saliendo por la entrada.

Kakashi le había dicho cuál era la misión de Sasuke pero no le había hablado de Hinata. Supuso que era una misión clasificada.

Entró a una tienda de ropa y comenzó a observar. Su usual atuendo morado que constaba de dos piezas no era muy favorecedor en aquellas tierras. Así que eligió prendas más acogedoras y lindas.

Después regresó a la posada. Ya eran las ocho y el festival estaba a punto de comenzar.

Shikamaru salió de la posada. Asistir a esos festivales no era su afición. Se dirigió al bosque y para su sorpresa Sasuke también estaba ahí. Sasuke jamás le había caído bien, en realidad jamás lo había considerado un compañero. Solo porque Naruto siempre iba tras de él, es que Shikamaru hacía un esfuerzo por aceptarlo.

—Te descubrirán ahí — le dijo Shikamaru.

—No planeo escapar— contestó Sasuke en voz calmada. Cerró sus ojos tratando de concentrarse en el golpeteó de los lobos que corrían por los alrededores.

Shikamaru bufó. Él sí que quería escapar. Comenzó a caminar, adentrándose en el bosque. Sin embargo, pronto se dio por vencido. Ese día, simplemente le daba flojera huir de Ino.

Con pereza llegó a la posada y se cambió de ropa. Ino al parecer ya estaba lista porque no escuchaba ruidos de la habitación contigua.

Hinata por su parte se había quedado viendo la chimenea. Sasuke estaba cambiándose en el baño y ella se sentía mareada.

Aquella misión le provocaba todo eso. Se sentía demasiado rara vistiendo una yukata y esperando a Sasuke para asistir al festival.

Escuchó como la puerta del baño se abrió y de ella salió Sasuke. Hinata lo volteó a ver y se quedó mirándolo varios segundos. Sasuke la estaba afectando de sobremanera.

Se sonrojó y bajo su mirada. ¿Por qué se sentía tan rara cuando estaba junto a él?

—¿Te quedarás ahí? — le preguntó Sasuke. La mirada de Hinata sobre él, lo ponía incómodo.

Sasuke la miró de reojo. Se veía increíblemente bien. La tomó de un brazo y olió su aroma, era un olor a lilas. Se preguntó por un momento la razón por la que iría a ese festival, sin embargo, no tuvo una respuesta. Tal vez, simplemente, esa noche no quería estar sólo.

Llegaron al festival. Las personas habían retirado la nieve que se había acumulado del piso, y esa noche no nevaba así que no hubo problema con ella.

Hinata miró a Shikamaru e Ino que estaban jugando en unos puestos más adelantes. Se veían realmente cercanos, esperaba que Sasuke y ella pudieran acercarse un poco más. Es decir, al menos poder hablar con tranquilidad.

Observó cómo varías personas se congregaban en la plaza principal. Supuso que los fuegos artificiales estaban a punto de comenzar. Hinata caminó hacía ellos y los miró conmovida.

Sintió la presencia de la princesa, si no era en ese momento, no sería nunca pensó.

Sasuke estaba viendo los fuegos artificiales e Ino y Shikamaru estaban bastante lejos de ellos. Hinata pensó en qué hacer. Quería ir con la princesa y hablar con ella, pero con Sasuke a su lado no podía hacerlo.

—¿Estás bien? — le preguntó Sasuke. Hinata lo volteó a ver y su visión comenzó a tornarse borrosa. Trató de respirar correctamente y se agarró de Sasuke.

Era un fracaso, si así quería convertirse en Anbu, pues estaba muy mal.

Con determinación logró despejar su mente y enfocarla hacía enfrente. Sasuke la miraba como queriendo descifrar lo que estaba pensando.

—Vayámonos de aquí— le dijo Sasuke. La tomo del brazo y comenzaron a caminar hacia el bosque. Las personas seguían viendo los fuegos artificiales, así que nadie notó como Hinata y Sasuke desaparecían.

—¿Qué te sucedió? — Sasuke le demandó una respuesta.

—N-Nada, solo un ataque— le dijo Hinata — de pánico— terminó con un susurro.

Sasuke la miró de reojo. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo.

—E-Estoy bien Sasuke-kun— Hinata le dijo después de un tiempo, dio una bocanada de aire y se recostó sobre el tronco de un árbol.

—Morirás de hipotermia— le dijo Sasuke. No le gustaba ver a Hinata de aquella manera, tan vulnerable.

—N-No me importaría morir— contestó Hinata cerrando sus ojos. Sasuke la miró exasperado, no conocía a nadie que deseara morir.

—¿Éstas diciendo que te puedo asesinar en éste mismo instante? — le preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Hinata abrió sus ojos e hizo contacto visual con Sasuke —. D-Detestas matar, ¿no es cierto? — le preguntó Hinata a la vez que volvía a tomar una bocanada de aire.

—No es que me guste o no me guste, simplemente es mi deber hacerlo.

—E-Entonces no me matarás, porque nadie te lo ha ordenado — susurró Hinata.

Sasuke bufó —. No te duermas ahí.

Le dijo. Estaban en medio del bosque, había nieve acumulada y hacia bastante frío. Y, aun así, Hinata estaba recostada. Vaya mujer más loca, pensó.

—Me iré— le dijo Sasuke—, es mejor que vuelvas también —. Le advirtió antes de desaparecer.

Hinata cerró sus ojos y recordó las palabras de Kakashi _"Métete en problemas, hazlo reaccionar."_

Sonrió levemente. Si esa noche no hablaría con la princesa, entonces haría que Sasuke la ayudara. Y no le importaba morir de hipotermia esa noche para lograr sus objetivos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata miró el cielo, aproximadamente eran las tres de la mañana y Sasuke no había regresado por ella. ¿Acaso estaba loco?, dejar a una persona así en el bosque.

En realidad, Hinata jamás había padecido de ataques de pánico, pero sí de visiones borrosas y mareos repentinos. Había decidido utilizar eso en contra de Sasuke.

Comenzaba a nevar, genial, pensó. Ahora quedaría atrapada bajo la nieve.

Sintió un chakra inmenso, le dio miedo. Se había quedado tanto tiempo recostada que sus fuerzas se habían debilitado un poco. Se sentó y activó su byakugan, analizó todo el paisaje, pero no encontró nada. Tal vez, solo estaba siendo paranoica.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí? — le preguntó alguien a su espalda.

Era Sasuke.

—M-Me encanta el paisaje— respondió tímidamente. Estaba tan feliz en aquel momento, Sasuke había regresado por ella. Su corazón casi se sale de su lugar. Se sentía bien saber que aun podía hacer que Sasuke sacara lo humano que aún había en su ser.

Sasuke chasqueo, la tomo en sus brazos y desapareció junto a ella en una bola de humo.

Había pasado las últimas cinco horas pensando en ir por Hinata o no. Parecía algún tipo de broma, ¿Por qué alguien querría quedarse a dormir en la intemperie cuando hacia demasiado frío?

Hinata no era alguien normal, era demasiado extraña para ser verdad. Aun así, en las últimas cinco horas había intentado quitársela de la cabeza, pero no podía, simplemente cada vez que intentaba dejar su cabeza en blanco o que intentaba pensar en otra cosa, sus pensamientos volvían hacía Hinata.

Y, en ese mismo instante la había tomado en sus brazos y la llevaba hacía aquella posada. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ino se levantó cansada. Ese festival había sido aburrido, no estaban sus amigos, solo Shikamaru, claramente. Y no había muchas cosas que pudieran hacer, solo comer y jugar un poco.

Comenzó a rodar en la cama y se dio cuenta que no podía dormir más, así que abrió sus ojos y caminó hacia el cuarto de Shikamaru. Él aún estaba dormido.

Con pereza camino hacia el baño y se tomó una ducha, su cabello quedó reluciente, después se maquillo y por último salió del cuarto. Antes de partir a la ver a los Otsutsuki, quería tener un día tranquilo.

.

Hinata se levantó perezosamente y caminó hacia el baño. Ese era el día en que finalmente irían a ver a los Otsutsuki. Y ella seguía sin dar resultados.

Necesitaba ponerse a trabajar o si no, su misión acabaría mal.

Se sentó en el sillón más pequeño. Sasuke dormitaba en el sillón de enfrente. Miró por la ventana, había una pequeña ventisca. Miró a las personas platicar y pasear, pero una persona específicamente le llamó la atención. Era una persona alta, esbelta y de cabellos azules.

Hinata no lo pensó y bajó las escaleras corriendo. Sabía que era ella, era la princesa.

La siguió por dos calles hasta que la princesa entró en un callejón. Hinata se desconcertó, ¿por qué la princesa se metería a un callejón?

La siguió y la princesa volteó.

—¿Por qué me sigues? — la confrontó. Hinata salió de su escondite y caminó hacia ella.

—Y-Yo s-solo…

—¿Qué quieres? — le volvió a preguntar la princesa.

—Un autógrafo — contestó Hinata con una sonrisa —. He visto tus películas, son espectaculares— agregó.

—Yo no doy autógrafos— contestó la princesa comenzando a caminar una vez más.

—P-Pero soy una gran fan— le dijo Hinata—. Soy Hikari, ya nos habíamos visto antes — dijo extendiéndole su mano.

—Hikari, no me importa quién seas — le dijo la princesa sin dejar de caminar.

—Te haré un vestido— dijo Hinata. Tenía que retenerla en ese lugar y ganarse su confianza, sin embargo, ella no era la mejor conversadora del mundo.

—No lo quiero— contestó la princesa por fin saliendo del callejón y volviendo a caminar en la avenida principal.

—V-Voy a comerciar con el señor feudal— le dijo Hinata —. Sería bueno si pudiera primero enseñarle a usted mi trabajo.

La princesa escaneó a Hinata de arriba abajo. La definió como una persona de tez blanca, de baja estatura, y de ojos raros.

Asintió lentamente mientras seguía caminando —. El lunes en el castillo a las 3:00 PM— le dijo.

Hinata se quedó atónita en su lugar. Lo había conseguido. Si lograba ir al castillo, hacerse amiga de la princesa y hacerla olvidar su rencor, entonces podría lograr salvarla.

Ahora solo faltaba hacer que Sasuke comenzara a olvidarse de su oscuridad. Y aquello era la parte más difícil.

Volteó hacia lo alto, todavía nevaba, el cielo estaba nublado, y dos ojos tan negros como la noche, la miraban intensamente, como queriendo devorarla. Sin embargo, Hinata no sintió miedo, en vez de eso, sintió que un calor embriagante la carcomía por dentro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **En realidad esperaba subirlo desde el Viernes pero no pude, la Uni me está volviendo loca!**

 **También quería recomendarles "Fruits Basket", es el manga más lindo que he leído en mi vida! De hecho ahí saqué el apellido de Sasuke y Hinata "Honda". Creo que es la cuarta vez que leo el manga, simplemente me encanta.**

 **Realmente espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **¿Les agradó? ¿Qué opinan del capítulo?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

—¿Qué hacías con la princesa? — le preguntó Sasuke, más bien interrogándola.

—Ofrecí hacerle un vestido— contestó Hinata sin muchos ánimos.

Estaban en la posada una vez más. Habían prendido la chimenea y esperaban a que todo el cuarto se calentara.

Sasuke rodó sus ojos y entró al baño a cambiarse. Salió con ropa de combate, ese día definitivamente iba a obtener información de los Otsutsuki.

—S-Sasuke-kun, cuando vayamos…

—Tú no irás— Sasuke la señaló. Hinata abrió sus ojos sorprendida. ¿Por qué ella no iría?, Shikamaru ya le había dado una posición en caso de que tuvieran que pelear.

—P-Pero…

Sasuke comenzó a negar con su cabeza y guardó su espada.

—S-Sasuke-kun… tengo que ir.

—No es tu misión— le respondió Sasuke. Sin embargo, en el fondo, él sabía que no era eso. Una parte de él le decía que no debía involucrar a Hinata en peleas innecesarias.

—Pero… puedo ayudar— lo miró.

—Escucha— Sasuke suspiró —. Te quedaras aquí.

—No lo haré— le contestó. Sasuke la miró y pensó que Hinata solo era una niña mimada.

—Ya te dije que…—. Unos sonidos en la puerta los distrajeron, Hinata abrió la puerta mientras Sasuke cubría sus prendas de combate con una capa.

—Escuché ruidos, ¿Todo está bien? — les preguntó la dueña de la posada con una cara intrigada.

Sasuke la calificó de chismosa y Hinata sólo pensó que era una persona que se preocupaba por el bienestar de sus huéspedes.

—Problemas maritales— los dos respondieron al mismo tiempo.

La señora los miró con una ceja alzada y Hinata se sonrojó.

—Estamos bien— dijo Sasuke.

La dueña asintió y camino por el pasillo alejándose del cuarto.

—Iré, Sasuke-kun.

Lo último que supo Hinata es que Sasuke la había metido una vez más en un genjutsu y cuando se liberó de él, encontró que ya eran las tres de la mañana. Y ni Sasuke, ni Shikamaru ni Ino se encontraban en la posada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Por qué no vino Hinata? — Le preguntó Ino a Sasuke con una ceja alzada y con ojos insinuadores.

—Ésta no es su misión— Sasuke contestó secamente mientras agudizaba su visión.

—Ya teníamos un plan en caso de tener que atacar— reclamó Shikamaru mientras bostezaba.

Sasuke no contestó. Era mejor que Hinata no estuviera ahí.

—¿Por qué no admites que te preocupa que le pase algo? —le preguntó Ino con una expresión enamoradiza.

—No me preocupa— le contestó Sasuke sin voltear a mirarla.

—Si como no…— Suspiró Ino. Él amor verdaderamente era algo bastante complicado.

Sasuke vio como la princesa Koyuki sin ningún tipo de guardias se acercaba al lugar donde se reuniría con los Otsutsuki.

Sasuke comenzó a pensar, no había querido llevar a Hinata porque tenía miedo que algo le pasara. Sin embargo, no sabía por qué tenía miedo de que algo así sucediera.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacudir los pensamientos acerca de Hinata.

Miró como un Otsutsuki se acercaba a la escena.

—Princesa, necesitamos el collar— le dijo —. El tesoro del que hablaba su padre no es solo un transformador de calor — le informó —. También es un arma poderosa.

—¿Qué me darán a cambio? — les pregunto Koyuki.

—Tu vida, si no nos lo das, te mataremos— le explicó el ninja —. Tienes como límite un mes.

Koyuki apretó su mandíbula. Eran unos desgraciados.

—Además, te dijimos que vinieras sola— agregó el Otsutsuki aventándole un kunai en su brazo.

—Estoy sola— respondió Koyuki llevando su mano al lugar herido. El Otsutsuki sonrió y volteó hacia donde estaba Sasuke, Shikamaru e Ino.

Sasuke estaba a punto de salir. Sin embargo, en un segundo, había desaparecido el rastro de aquél ninja.

Koyuki miró su brazo y sacó el kunai con rapidez. Gritó de dolor, puso un pañuelo en la herida y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la mansión.

—Tenemos que buscar el collar— habló Shikamaru.

Sasuke asintió. Tenían que detener al Otsutsuki de llevarse el arma, y para eso, primero tenían que localizar aquel collar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata estaba molesta, totalmente molesta. Pero pensó que ese día no era el correcto para hacer corajes así que se fue a dormir una vez más. Cuando Sasuke llegara, le haría la vida imposible.

Se tapó con una cobija, se acostó y se quedó dormida.

Cinco horas más tarde, despertó. Escuchó los pasos de Sasuke en el cuarto. Abrió uno de sus ojos y lo observó.

—¿Hubo pelea? — preguntó Hinata aún hecha ovillo en la cama.

—No— Sasuke contestó secamente.

Hinata asintió molesta.

Sasuke sintió el aire tenso que había en ese momento. Supuso que tenía que hacer algo para alegrar a Hinata. Sin embargo, él no era el tipo de persona que se disculpaba por algo.

Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez a Hinata le alegraría un libro de jutsus, era una persona muy predecible.

Era Domingo, así que Hinata se paró a hacer el vestido de la princesa que le tendría que entregar el día de mañana. Eligió un color rojo y un obi color rosa.

Se pasó todo el día haciéndolo. Por otra parte, Sasuke se había limitado a entrenar con su espada en el cuarto de la posada.

.

Ino estaba divagando en su habitación, el ninja había herido a la princesa. Se sentía estúpida por haberla dejado ir sola a la mansión. Estaba preocupada, la herida que aquel ninja le había hecho en su brazo no era pequeña.

Suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama. Estaba aburrida. Se levantó y caminó hacia el cuarto de Shikamaru, al cual entró con facilidad ya que carecía de puerta.

Entró al cuarto de Shikamaru solo para encontrarlo viendo películas.

—Eres muy perezoso— le reclamó.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti? — le preguntó Shikamaru —. Tampoco haces nada productivo.

Ino se dejó caer en la cama de Shikamaru. Vaya que en esa aldea no había muchas cosas que hacer.

Se estaba desesperando rápidamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata caminó hacia la mansión con paso decidido, ese día sería el día en que se haría amiga de la princesa. Entró a la mansión tras haber pasado por una revisión por parte de los guardias de casi media hora.

Apenas puso un pie dentro, una sirvienta le avisó que iría por la princesa. Y en menos de cinco minutos, la princesa bajó de las escaleras. Radiante como siempre.

—Siéntate— le dijo la princesa y Hinata no desobedeció, en un momento se había sentado en el sillón.

—T-Traje el vestido — le enseño la caja donde lo llevaba. Era una caja grande y llevaba detalles por fuera.

—Me lo probare más tarde— dijo Koyuki tomando la caja y dejándola en la mesa. En realidad, no quería probárselo por la herida que la había hecho aquel ninja.

—Pero princesa, tiene que probárselo — dijo Hinata tomando a la princesa del hombro. Ésta exclamó un grito de dolor —. Estás herida— le dijo con un susurró.

Koyuki apartó la mano de Hinata y la miro molesta —. No lo estoy.

—I-Iremos con un médico— le dijo Hinata. Koyuki la miró molesta, hacía años que alguien se preocupaba por ella.

—Estoy bien— volvió a decir con una mirada asesina.

—N-No lo estás— le dijo Hinata tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola por toda la mansión hasta la salida.

—¿A dónde iremos? — le preguntó la princesa sorprendida.

—Con Ryu-san— Hinata contestó. La tomó de la mano, la sacó de la mansión y comenzaron a caminar hacia la clínica.

Koyuki caminaba lentamente mientras era jalada por Hinata, sentía una terrible molestia en su brazo, le lastimaba cada vez que intentaba mover su brazo un poco.

Cuando la habían herido pensó que se curaría con el tiempo, sin embargo, aquella herida había empeorado.

Llegaron a la clínica en cuestión de minutos. El pueblo no era muy grande y podían desplazarse por él con rapidez.

Hinata entró a la clínica y no vio a nadie en el mostrador. Miró como la princesa Koyuki se tocaba el brazo con dolor.

Las dos escucharon un pequeño ladrido en la parte de adentro del consultorio así que se asomaron por la puerta. Ahí Ryu trataba de salvar a un perro que había sido herido.

—Ah— exclamó una vez que reparo en la presencia de Hinata y la princesa —. Es un honor princesa, Hikari.

—Ryu-san, la princesa ésta herida— le explicó Hinata con su habitual calma. Descubrió la herida que Koyuki tenía en el brazo y se la enseñó.

—En un momento la atenderé— replicó Ryu mientras sudaba por haber estado usando su ninjutsu médico, demasiado tiempo.

—Morirá— le dijo la princesa señalando al perro que Ryu intentaba salvar—. Ríndete, no se va a recuperar.

—No me rendiré— respondió Ryu siguiendo usando su ninjutsu médico.

Hinata miró al perro, era una lástima, ella también creía que ya no había salvación para aquel animal. Si tan solo ella también utilizara el ninjutsu médico y ayudara a Ryu…, pero ella no era así en aquella aldea, ella solo era una linda comerciante que vendía telas y se llamaba Hikari Honda de la aldea de la cascada.

Sonrió internamente, solo había ido una vez a la aldea de la cascada.

Miró como la princesa se desesperaba cada vez más, llevaban cinco minutos viendo a Ryu tratando de salvar al perro sin éxito.

—Ya déjalo— exploto Koyuki molesta —. Va a morir, además no es importante— exclamó molesta. No le gustaba ver a las personas esforzarse por una causa perdida.

—Te equivocas princesa, éste perro es un ser vivo— dijo suspirando. Se veía notablemente cansado y sudaba demasiado —. Y es miembro de mi familia— agregó.

Hinata lo miró, su expresión siempre sonriente ahora estaba seria, en realidad quería ayudarlo con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo, no podía, no podía dejar que supieran quien era ella.

Hinata se sorprendió, el perro comenzaba a abrir lentamente sus ojos. Ryu sonrió, lo había salvado, estaba bien, comenzó a reírse mientras agarraba su cabello, estaba muy feliz.

Koyuki lo miró un buen rato, aquel sujeto le recordaba a Naruto, aquel ninja tonto que una vez la había salvado y había salvado a su pueblo.

Sintió una opresión en su corazón, ¿qué la había hecho cambiar tanto?, ella no quería dañar a su pueblo. Sin embargo, lo había hecho. Suspiró y dejo caer su cabeza, era una idiota por no recordar a Naruto antes y todo lo que había hecho por ella.

—Seguiré contigo princesa— le dijo Ryu con una sonrisa.

Koyuki asintió. Miro como el hombre se paraba con dificultad de donde estaba sentado y caminaba hacia ella.

—¿Cómo se hirió? —le preguntó Koyuki señalando al perro.

—Lo atacaron algunos lobos— respondió Ryu lavándose las manos —. Bueno, comenzaré a sanarte— dijo aplicando ninjutsu médico una vez más.

Hinata estaba preocupada, Ryu ya se había esforzado mucho, además le quedaba poco chakra. Suspiró, vaya que Ryu era algo testarudo.

—Puedes hacerlo mañana— Koyuki susurró.

—No te dejaré más tiempo con esa herida— le dijo Ryu.

Tardaron aproximadamente media hora, hasta que la herida de Koyuki había sido suturada y quedaba una pequeña herida.

—Gracias— exclamó Koyuki con voz quedada. Estaba agradecida con Ryu, además no sabía el porqué, pero no podía dejar de visualizar a Naruto en él.

—G-Gracias Ryu-san— le dijo Hinata antes de salir por la puerta seguida de Koyuki.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shikamaru seguía mirando películas y a Ino no le estaba gustando demasiado aquello, desde hacía horas estaba aburrida y no podía dormir para olvidarse de su aburrimiento.

Salió con paso decidido de la posada, estaba harta de no hacer nada. Se sentía sofocada en esa pequeña aldea y ni siquiera sabía porque Kakashi los había mandado a Shikamaru y a ella a esa misión.

Bufó mientras caminaba con paso sexy en la aldea. Los hombres suspiraban por ella y las mujeres chismeaban. Miró por los alrededores y vio a Hinata con la princesa. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Hinata? ¿Acaso estaba loca?

Ino decidió averiguar lo que sucedía, porque si Ino quería saber algo, lo descubría. No por nada la llamaban la reina de los chismes.

Caminó detrás de Hinata y en un momento las interceptó.

—Oh, Hikari, que lindo verte de nuevo— gritó Ino por toda la calle. La princesa la miró detenidamente, jamás la había visto —. Princesa, es un honor. Soy Ino Nara, vengo de visita —. Sonrió.

—H-Hola Ino— respondió Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa. Con Ino ahí su plan se podría poner en marcha. Hacer que la princesa Koyuki, Ino y ella, se convirtieran en las mejores amigas. Tanto así que influenciaran a Koyuki de no hacer ninguna idiotez.

—¿Y qué hacen aquí? — les preguntó Ino.

—Íbamos a comer — respondió Hinata decidida.

—¿Íbamos a comer? — repitió Koyuki, en sus planes no estaba ir a comer con ella. Dio un respingo cuando Ino la tomó de las manos y la miró directamente.

—Iré con ustedes.

.

Y así fue como Koyuki, Ino y Hinata terminaron en un restaurante de dangos, tomando sake.

—Yo, me enamoré— dijo la princesa Koyuki reprimiendo sus lágrimas sin éxito. Apretó sus puños y los dejó caer sobre la mesa.

—Yo también— respondió Hinata con voz dolida —. Me declaré, y jamás me contestó— dijo sonrojada.

—Yo igual me enamoré— gritó Ino con su potente voz—. Es un patán, su nombre es Sasuke.

Hinata la volteó a ver confundida.

Ella sabía la historia de cómo Ino había amado a Sasuke, pero pensaba que no le había afectado demasiado.

—¿Entonces no soy la única que sufre por amor? — exclamó Koyuki repartiendo lágrimas por todos lados.

—NO— gritaron Ino y Hinata al unísono.

—Pero murió y aún no sé cómo sucedió— explicó Koyuki devastada.

—¿Traigo más sake? — preguntó la dueña del lugar. Las tres asistieron al mismo tiempo mientras la dueña asentía sonriente.

Ese día ganaría bastante dinero.

—Mañana, iremos a tu casa— Ino señaló a Koyuki —. Tenemos que platicar más.

Koyuki asintió tomando un vaso más de sake. Hinata la miró sorprendida, sin embargo, no se quedó atrás y también tomo otro vaso de sake.

—Parece que te estás divirtiendo — exclamó una voz profunda— HI-KA-RI.

—¿Sasu…— Hinata calló al ver como Sasuke asomaba su sharingan, casi arruinaba todo —. ¿S-Sora-kun?

—Vámonos de aquí— dijo quitándole el vaso de sake. La agarró de su mano y Hinata se despidió rápidamente.

—¿Acaso estás loca? — le preguntó Sasuke mientras la arrastraba por todo el establecimiento de dangos.

Hinata lo miró sonrojada mientras negaba con su cabeza.

—Espere, debe pagar por la cuenta— le dijo la dueña de aquél lugar.

—Vendrá un sujeto llamado Shikamaru, el pagará— dijo Sasuke yéndose de aquel lugar rápidamente.

Ino los miró marcharse, agarró el último vaso y se lo tomó de un trago.

—Ino, deja de hacerme quedar mal— dijo una persona a lado de ella. Ino lo volteó a ver, era Shikamaru.

—¿Hermano? — lo señaló divertida —¿qué haces aquí? —le preguntó riéndose.

—Vengo por ti — dijo obviando la situación. En la aldea ya era un rumor enorme, el que Hikari Honda, Ino Nara y la princesa Koyuki estaban tomando alcohol a más no poder.

Shikamaru negó con su cabeza, la princesa de por sí tenía mala reputación, pero no quería que fuera lo mismo con Ino.

—¿Usted es Shikamaru? — le preguntó la dueña. Shkamaru asintió aburrido. Jamás había querido ir ahí por Ino en primer lugar —. Tiene que pagarme.

—¿Por qué yo? — le preguntó fastidiado. Había visto salir a Sasuke y Hinata, de seguro había sido su idea.

Saco su cartera y pagó, bufó molesto y sacó a Ino de ese lugar.

Ino se despidió a lo lejos de Koyuki mientras ésta seguía bebiendo.

Siempre pasa ésto, pensó.

Siempre, al final, se quedaba sola, no importaba en que situación. Bueno, excepto una, en donde Naruto se había quedado con ella hasta el final, sin rendirse.

Negó con su cabeza y vio al doctor entrar por la puerta.

—¿Princesa? — éste se acercó rápidamente a ella. Negó con su cabeza viendo su estado, estaba muy borracha—. Te llevaré a casa— dijo tomándola en sus brazos y cargándola.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata abrió sus ojos y miró los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana. Su cabeza dolía y sentía nauseas. Trato de despejar su mente, pero inmediatamente se sonrojo. Su mente voló al momento en el que Koyuki alzaba contenta su vaso con sake e Ino y ella hacían lo mismo.

Se tapó con la cobija su cara y cerró sus ojos.

Después Sasuke la había visto borracha, eso la estaba comiendo viva. Tenía mucha vergüenza.

—¿Te confesaste? — le preguntó Sasuke de la nada. Hinata se sonrojó y comenzó a ver borroso, si no se controlaba, entonces se desmayaría.

—¿E-Escuchaste? — le preguntó a Sasuke.

—Sí— respondió Sasuke, la noche anterior había escuchado toda la plática antes de sacarla de aquel lugar—. Entonces, ¿jamás te contestó?

Hinata gritó internamente. No se sentía cómoda hablando de Naruto, especialmente de ese tema, y mucho menos con Sasuke Uchiha.

—S-Si— respondió con vergüenza—. No me ha contestado.

Sasuke sonrió, aquello le causaba cierto alivio.

Hinata hizo una mueca, aquello le estaba dando taquicardia.

—Naruto es un idiota— contestó Sasuke.

Hinata sonrió. Vaya que lo era.

—Escucha, perdón por no llevarte a la reunión —Sasuke le dijo. Hinata abrió sus ojos asombrada, Sasuke jamás le había dicho algo así. Asintió mientras se sonrojaba.

Sasuke estaba molesto con el mismo. No tenía la necesidad de tener que disculparse por algo que no le correspondía. Es decir, esa era su misión, Hinata no tenía por qué involucrarse, y claramente él no tenía la obligación de disculparse por algo tan estúpido.

Aun así, ya había pronunciado aquellas disculpas. Y Hinata lo miraba asombrada.

Tomó el libro que había comprado el día anterior y se lo dio.

—Son mis disculpas— dijo entregándole el libro.

Hinata tomó el libro lentamente mientras recapitulaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Esas cosas solo sucedían una vez en la vida.

Abrió el libro y sonrió, le encantaba.

—P-Perdón— exclamó Hinata, ahora era su turno de disculparse —. Por tomar tanto alcohol.

Le dijo apenada.

—En realidad, j-jamás había tenido con quien hacerlo…— confesó Hinata.

Sasuke la miró intrigado.

—No hay problema— contestó.

Hinata lo miró —. Me sentí feliz — volvió a confesar —. Al fin tengo amigas.

Sasuke bufó. Aquella misión solo era una tontería.

—Asesinaré a Koyuki — le advirtió Sasuke—. Cuando sea el momento lo haré.

Hinata bajó su mirada. Tenía miedo de que aquello pasara realmente.

—Así que no te involucres con ella— le volvió a advertir.

Hinata cerró sus puños, ella definitivamente se aseguraría de proteger a Koyuki, aunque fuera arriesgando su vida.

* * *

 **Hola! Les traigo el capítulo cinco.**

 **Dejen sus opiniones del capítulo.**

 **Espero les guste.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Koyuki abrió sus ojos lentamente mientras trataba de evadir los rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana. Se acostumbró a la luz del día con lentitud, su cabeza dolía y tenía muchas náuseas. Miró alrededor de la habitación y no reconoció el lugar.

Se paró de su cama exaltada y comenzó a ver toda la habitación en busca de peligro, sin embargo, solo encontró un vaso con agua y unas pastillas a un lado.

Se sentó en la cama, se sentía verdaderamente mal, agarró las pastillas y se las tomó. Se paró y comenzó a abrir la puerta lentamente. Salió de la habitación con paso sigiloso, pero no encontró nada sospechoso. Su cabeza aún daba vueltas y no podía pensar con claridad.

Escucho como la puerta de la entrada se abría, de ella entraba una cabellera castaña. Lo miró con prepotencia y habló.

—¿Qué hago aquí? —preguntó en voz alta tratando de esconder su notoria resaca.

—Éstas recuperándote de tu borrachera —respondió Ryu con una sonrisa efusiva.

—¿Y me trajiste aquí porque…?

—Si te llevaba a la mansión, tus guardias me harían pedazos.

Koyuki sonrió, esa era una buena excusa —. ¿Por qué no admites que querías robarme?

—No te quería robar Princesa— contestó Ryu sin dejar de sonreír.

—A mí me pareció que sí — respondió la princesa notablemente molesta.

—Si hubiera querido robarte ya lo hubiera hecho — le dijo Ryu, remarcando el "hubiera".

Koyuki bufó antes de salir por la puerta. Ryu la miró salir y negó con su cabeza. Vaya mujer más problemática.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata se paseó por toda la habitación. Estaba aburrida e Ino y Shikamaru habían huido ese día. No sabía a dónde, pero estaba segura que a otra aldea. Por otra parte, no encontraba a Sasuke. Había recorrido el lugar en su búsqueda, pero no había encontrado nada.

Estaba sola, hambrienta y aburrida.

Salió de la posada sintiéndose abandonada y comenzó a caminar. Ese día no había mucho por hacer. Pensó que por la noche podría ir con la princesa.

Comenzó a nevar. Hinata apegó más a sí la capa que llevaba, tenía frío.

Ese día podría ir de nuevo a la aldea de las fuentes termales. Para investigar un poco más de la historia de la princesa.

Caminó hacia la posada y tomó una pequeña bolsa en donde llevaba lo indispensable. Salió de la aldea sin avisarle a nadie. Esos días habían pronosticado fuertes nevadas así que no había nadie en la calle. Los faroles alumbraban todo, era una mañana algo nublada.

Caminó en dirección recta hasta que divisó tres caminos. Uno para la derecha, uno en medio y otro a la izquierda.

No sabía cuál habían elegido la última vez.

Venas comenzaron a formarse alrededor de sus ojos. Activó el byakugan para ver cuál dirección le convenía.

Miró primero en cien kilómetros y después amplió su rango de visión quinientos kilómetros. Dio un grito asustada, en el lado derecho estaba Sasuke. Y le había devuelto la mirada con su sharingan activado.

Despejó su cabeza y comenzó a caminar en línea recta.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos que encontró a Sasuke recargado en un árbol con los ojos cerrados. Se veía increíblemente peligroso.

¿Cómo había recorrido seiscientos metros en tan solo 5 minutos?

—¿Tu misión secreta es vigilarme? —le preguntó Sasuke sin abrir sus ojos.

—N-No— respondió Hinata tímidamente.

—¿Entonces por qué me seguías? — le preguntó Sasuke una vez más ahora mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—Iba a la aldea de las fuentes termales —respondió Hinata.

Ahora Sasuke pensaba en ella como una acosadora, Hinata estaba segura de eso.

—Vendrás conmigo— le dijo Sasuke.

Hinata dejó escapar un suspiró que no pasó desapercibido por Sasuke.

—¿Cuál es tu meta en la vida? — le preguntó Sasuke mientras seguían caminando.

Hinata lo pensó un momento, definitivamente era ser ANBU.

—Pues… quiero ser jounin— susurró. Eso no era del todo mentira —. ¿Y la tuya Sasuke-kun?

—Proteger a la aldea como te habrás dado cuenta— le dijo secamente.

Hinata asintió. Sasuke había cambiado tanto durante toda su vida.

—Llegamos— susurró Hinata sintiendo como el aire húmedo los comenzaba a envolver.

Sasuke retiró su capa al igual que Hinata y caminaron al interior de la aldea. Había varios puestos de comida y también varios lugares para apostar. Ese lugar era 100% turístico.

—Es muy de mañana, tenemos todo el día— dijo Hinata dejando escapar una sonrisa.

Sasuke la miró detenidamente, sus facciones eran lindas y su voz era angelical.

—Son la pareja número cien en pasar por aquí— les dijo una joven interceptándolos.

—No somos una pareja— le contestó Sasuke.

—Somos casados— dijo Hinata entrelazando su mano con la de Sasuke y mostrándole sus anillos.

—Perfecto, vengan por aquí— les dijo empujándolos a una posada que estaba a unos pocos metros.

—No queremos ir— le dijo Sasuke perdiendo la paciencia.

—Pero son los afortunados — dijo ingresando a la posada y abriendo una de las habitaciones que había en el primer piso.

—Un día y una noche romántica con todos los gastos pagados— dijo la joven empujándolos al interior y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

—Qué tontería— exclamó Sasuke.

—No podemos desperdiciar tanta comida— le dijo Hinata preocupada a la vez que le mostraba la mesa llena de comida.

—Comemos y después nos vamos— dijo Sasuke sentándose. Hinata hizo lo mismo. Todo aquello parecía sacado de alguna película. Todo estaba decorado con flores rojas, había un futón costoso y ellos dos estaban sentados como si estuvieran en la ceremonia más formal de todo el mundo.

—¿Por qué viniste Sasuke-kun? — le preguntó Hinata con delicadeza.

—Me estaba aburriendo de la nieve— contestó sin un atisbo de emoción.

—Yo también— le dijo Hinata en voz bajita.

—Somos parecidos— contestó Sasuke dejando de comer. En esos diez minutos que llevaban, él ya se había terminado casi toda su parte.

Hinata asintió mientras daba el último sorbo a su té. Ella también ya estaba llena. Se dejaron caer en el piso y sin darse cuenta, se durmieron uno junto al otro toda la tarde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

Sasuke comenzó a abrir sus ojos, miró por la ventana como el sol poco a poco se ocultaba, volteó su vista hacia la derecha y miró a Hinata, estaba completamente dormida.

Se dio un golpe mental, él se había dormido completamente también.

Miró el cabello de Hinata, caía suavemente sobre su cara, lo apartó suavemente sin dejar que ella se despertará.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso exactamente desde que se quedó mirándola, pero el sol ya se había ocultado completamente.

Hinata comenzó a fruncir su entrecejo, signo de que se despertaría pronto.

—Vayamos al país del hierro — le dijo Sasuke.

—P-Pero… no hemos averiguado nada aún— dijo Hinata frotándose su cara tratando de despertar más rápido.

Sasuke se paró lentamente y miró por la ventana, no se veía nadie, era el momento justo para escapar.

Con una mano le indicó a Hinata que lo siguiera y salieron de ese lugar en un parpadear de ojos.

—¿Por qué al país del hierro? —preguntó Hinata con curiosidad.

—Necesito rendirle honores a alguien— le comentó Sasuke con vaguedad. Hinata asintió. Para llegar al país del hierro tendrían que subirse al barco y eso suponía tener que ser pacientes para llegar. El último barco salía a las ocho de la noche y lo alcanzaron.

A eso de las nueve y media habían llegado al puerto con seguridad.

Hinata miró la espalda de Sasuke, y aunque aún se sentía intimidada cuando lo veía, sentía un ambiente cálido cuando estaba junto a él.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un lugar destruido. Hinata lo miró detenidamente, una pelea había tenido lugar ahí. Miró a Sasuke sentarse y notó la soledad en su ser. Tanta o más soledad de la que ella tenía. Supuso que no eran tan distintos.

Camino hasta sentarse junto a él y cerró sus ojos. Dejaron que la brisa de la noche se paseara entre ellos y se quedaron así un buen tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

—No hay misiones para ti Sakura— le dijo Kakashi por tercera vez en la semana.

—Pero Kakashi- sensei, puedo ir a la que sea, estoy muy aburrida.

—Es mejor que te quedes en el hospital — le recalcó Kakashi con seriedad.

—¿Cómo es que mandaron a Ino y Shikamaru a _esa_ misión?, pudo habernos mandado a Naruto y a mí.

Kakashi suspiró. Sakura estaba enojada, no podía controlar sus emociones cuando se trataba de Sasuke, por eso mismo no la mandaba a ella a esas misiones.

—Ve a casa Sakura.

Sakura formó puños en sus manos y salió a regañadientes.

Kakashi no la comprendía. Buscó a Naruto y lo encontró en Ichiraku, se veía tan animado como siempre, sin embargo, no tenía la misma sonrisa de siempre.

—¿Amas a Hinata? — le preguntó con seriedad. Ayame se sonrojo por la pregunta y les dio privacidad. Claro que se quedó a escuchar la plática detrás de la puerta.

—S-Sakura-chan y-yo

—Naruto, sé sincero por una vez en tu vida— lo confrontó Sakura.

En éste punto Sakura ya no sabía qué hacer.

—¿Tanto confías en ella? — le preguntó Sakura.

Naruto cerró sus ojos —. Claro que confío en ella.

—Yo no— dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos y comenzó a correr.

Desde pequeña, lo único que le había interesado había sido Sasuke. Desde siempre lo había admirado. Había estado con él en las buenas y en las malas. Lo amaba demasiado. No quería estar apartada de él. Le dolía cuando Sasuke se iba. Le dolía tanto. Y además lo había esperado tantos años y simplemente no había logrado nada.

Estaba desesperada y no sabía qué hacer.

En un último intento por retenerlo, empacó sus cosas y salió de la aldea.

Kakashi la miró desde lo alto de la torre Hokage y le dio un sorbo a su café. Era una situación en donde usualmente no la dejaría ir, pero en ese momento, lo correcto era dejarla luchar por lo suyo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Caminaron un poco más hasta llegar al puerto. Las olas llegaban con rapidez y se rompían con brusquedad. La brisa marina los mojaba mientras caminaban alrededor del puerto.

Hinata al fin lo sabía. Sasuke la había llevado ahí por Itachi.

Se lo habían contado todo en la mansión Hyuga. Lo que su hermano había hecho y todo por lo que tuvo que pasar. Era un héroe.

Y ella sabía que Itachi había muerto en el lugar anterior.

—Fue un héroe — susurró Hinata.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos y dejó que la brisa llenara su cara.

—Soportó tanto dolor por nosotros— continuó Hinata.

Sasuke apretó sus puños. Era tan difícil vivir sin él.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿quieres nadar? — le preguntó Hinata.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos para encontrarse los de Hinata.

Eran sus ojos contra los de ella.

Ónix contra perla.

—¿Estás loca? — Las olas llegaban fuertemente, ya había oscurecido, hacía viento y Hinata quería nadar.

—Yo nadaré — le dijo Hinata mientras se quitaba su capa lentamente.

—Les diré que moriste por suicidio — le dijo Sasuke volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.

Hinata rio.

Sasuke volteó hacia ella, esa sonrisa era la misma que la de su hermano. Ambas inspiraban bondad.

Sasuke se quitó su capa también y Hinata sonrió.

Los dos saltaron del puerto hasta que el mar los cubrió completamente.

Era la sensación que ambos ansiaban. Sentirse vivos.

Las olas los sofocaban y no podían estabilizarse. Era una sensación de adrenalina total. Necesitaban saber que aún no habían muerto. Qué aún seguían con vida.

Y esa misma noche, Sasuke sonrió sinceramente por primera vez en años.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Ino, deberíamos volver ya — le dijo Shikamaru. Habían ido a la aldea del sonido al festival de ese día. Sin embargo, los dos estaban cansados y hambrientos. Aun así, Ino no quería irse sin antes ver los fuegos artificiales.

—¿Crees que ésta misión saldrá bien? — le preguntó Ino a Shikamaru.

Shikamaru resopló.

—Tomaré eso como un no — le dijo Ino mirándolo de reojo.

—Sasuke la va a estropear, estoy seguro — continuó Shikamaru.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? — le preguntó Ino mirando como el primer fuego artificial cubría el cielo con colores.

—Te daré una pista — le dijo Shikamaru con aburrimiento —. Amor.

Ino suspiró. Ella también lo había notado.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la aldea de la nieve. Ya era muy noche y el frío era demasiado. Ino suspiró.

¿Qué pasaría con Sakura cuando regresaran?, es decir, a Ino le gustaba que Sasuke se sintiera feliz junto a Hinata, pero simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en lo que sentiría Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata salió del agua dando una gran bocanada de aire. Todo estaba oscuro y casi no podía luchar contra las olas que para ese momento trataban de devorarla.

Activó su byakugan y miró a Sasuke a un lado, comenzó a nadar hacia el puerto al mismo tiempo que Sasuke y los dos salieron totalmente empapados.

La brisa del mar aun los envolvía y el frío se había hecho insoportable.

Los dos se pusieron de pie y con una mirada de complicidad comenzaron a caminar.

—Trataré de secarnos— le dijo Hinata haciendo sellos. Esperaba que tantos años de practicar el elemento viento rindiera sus frutos.

Hizo una ráfaga de viento que los comenzó a cubrir velozmente.

—Ah— gritó Hinata mientras deshacía el jutsu. Sasuke la miró intrigado —. Me corté — le dijo Hinata con una sonrisa traviesa. Le mostró su brazo que tenía una cortada fruto de aquel jutsu.

Sasuke la miró seriamente mientras le mostraba su único brazo, en él tenía al menos cinco cortadas.

Ahora estaban mojados y heridos.

—M-Me debiste decir — le dijo Hinata tomando su brazo —. Hubiera deshecho el jutsu rápidamente.

Sasuke dejó escapar una sonrisa y la golpeó en la frente con su dedo medio e índice —. Tonta — le dijo antes de seguir caminando.

Hinata se quedó en su lugar tratando de razonar todo lo que había sucedido.

Dio un suspiró lleno de sentimientos frustrados y comenzó a caminar detrás de él.

—P-Puedo intentar hacer mi jutsu una vez más — le dijo tratando de remediar la situación.

—No gracias— le dijo Sasuke irónico.

De su boca salió una gran bocanada de fuego que hizo al instante una fogata improvisada. Hinata sonrió.

Sasuke se sentó frente a la fogata y Hinata hizo lo mismo.

Aunque los dos estaban empapados y hacía un frío insoportable. Hinata pensó que era la noche más cálida que había tenido en años.

Con una sonrisa recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke y se permitió quedarse dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Koyuki tocó la puerta del consultorio, escuchó la voz de Ryu exclamar un adelante y ella entró.

—Vengo a cambiar mis vendajes— le dijo con un atisbo de vergüenza.

Ryu sonrió de medio lado mientras la miraba con curiosidad.

—¿La princesa no tiene médicos personales? — le preguntó.

—No quiero que vean mi herida— respondió dando unos cuantos pasos hacia delante.

Ryu asintió y le indicó que se sentara.

Koyuki lo miró detenidamente, desde hacía tiempo no podía dejar de pensar en aquél médico. Le inspiraba confianza y se sentía bien junto a él.

El tiempo ahí se pasó volando.

—Ya no necesitas más vendajes—. Te los puedes retirar hoy o mañana sin ningún problema.

Koyuki asintió.

—Gracias.

No quería irse de ahí. Quería quedarse un poco más.

—Te invitaré a comer — le dijo Koyuki abruptamente sonrojándose —. Por ayudarme con la herida.

—Estaría encantado— respondió Ryu.

Koyuki sonrió para sus adentros. Se sentía irracionalmente feliz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Qué haces aquí Sakura? — le preguntó Ino sin poder creerlo.

—Kakashi me envió — respondió sin ningún atisbo de emoción.

—No me mientras frente de marquesina — le dijo en tono elevado. Cualquiera sabía que Kakashi no era tan tonto.

—¿En dónde te estás quedando? — le preguntó Sakura sin mirarla a los ojos.

Ino se dio una palmada en su frente. Aquello solo iba a traer problemas.

Se debatió entre decirle donde se estaban quedando o no. Al fin lo hizo, de todos modos, Hinata y Sasuke no habían regresado esa noche. Ino rogó porque no llegaran ese día.

Sakura pagó por una habitación y se tumbó en su cama. ¿Por qué no podía sentir el chakra de Sasuke?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata se levantó con confusión. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía muchos escalofríos.

—¿Éstas bien? — escuchó desde el otro lado de la fogata.

—Si— alcanzó a decir. En realidad, se sentía terriblemente mal, su cabeza le dolía terrible. Estaba segura de que se había resfriado. No se sentía bien en lo absoluto.

—Regresemos a la Yukigakure — le dijo Sasuke apagando la fogata.

Hinata asintió, se paró con dificultad y comenzó a caminar, fueron hasta el puerto donde subieron al barco.

Era una mañana fría y la brisa del mar no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Hinata se sintió a si misma su frente, estaba ardiendo.

El barco partió.

Hinata se disculpó y se dirigió al baño del barco. Se sentía terriblemente mal y no llevaba medicina. Tampoco quería causarle molestias a Sasuke. Se sentó varios minutos tratando de esconder el dolor que su enfermedad le estaba causando.

El barco llegó rápidamente y ellos se bajaron de él, comenzaron a caminar hacia Yukigakure. Cada vez hacía más frío y Hinata cada vez se sentía peor.

Sin previo aviso una mano se posó sobre su frente y ella alzó sus ojos. Veía borroso, pero aun así miró a Sasuke delante de ella con su mano en su frente.

—Tienes fiebre— le dijo Sasuke —. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? — le preguntó en tono serio.

—No quería preocuparte — respondió Hinata tosiendo. Sasuke se quitó su capa y la puso sobre los hombros de Hinata.

Hinata sonrió imperceptiblemente. Aquello la había hecho sentir calidez.

—Ya casi llegamos— dijo tomándola de la mano. Su mano ardía y Sasuke comenzó a preocuparse cada vez más. La guio con su mano hasta la entrada de Yukigakure. La miró detenidamente, estaba sonrojada y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados. No se veía bien en absoluto. Tampoco llevaba medicina.

Suspiró, esa chica siempre se estaba metiendo en problemas.

Llegaron a la entrada de Yukigakure. Sasuke la iba a llevar con Ino, esa era la mejor opción. Ella seguramente la curaría. Además, era mejor llevarla con ella a llevarla con el estúpido doctor.

Se detuvo un instante. Un chakra conocido se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos. Hinata también se detuvo mirando a Sasuke preguntándose el porqué de su abrupto sobresalto.

Una cabellera rosa se distinguió entre todos los transeúntes. Sasuke la miró, era Sakura. Se preguntó que hacía ahí. Le parecía que con Ino y Shikamaru era suficiente.

Volvió a suspirar, quería estar solo en sus misiones.

Sin embargo, no le pareció que Sakura estuviera ahí por una misión.

Sakura se había quedado estoica, Sasuke miró sus ojos enrojecidos, sus mejillas infladas y la decepción que reflejaban sus hombros. Apretó la mano de Hinata con más fuerza. Hinata alzó su mirada y se encontró con la de Sakura. Se sentía débil, más que nada por fingir estar bien todo el día. Quiso acercarse hasta ella y explicarle todo. Sabía cuánto amaba a Sasuke, sin embargo, no pudo moverse. Su fuerza la había abandonado por completo.

Sakura los miró con detenimiento.

Estaban de la mano, Hinata estaba sonrojada y Sasuke había puesto su capa sobre Hinata.

No sabía qué hacer ni que pensar. Los celos llenaron todo su ser. Maldecía a Kakashi por enviarlos a esa misión juntos.

No supo cuándo comenzó a correr, sin embargo, si supo cuándo comenzó a llorar.

* * *

 **Hola! Aquí está el capítulo 6!**

 **Gracias a Nell02 por avisarme de un error, lo voy a corregir ;)**

 **Espero que les guste!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

—Entonces Sakura está aquí— se dijo Shikamaru a sí mismo — esto es problemático.

—Hmp, ni me lo digas, se veía totalmente desesperada.

Shikamaru sacó un cigarrillo. Estaban prohibidos en la posada, pero era lo de menos en ese momento.

La puerta sonó con insistencia. Ino se paró de la silla donde estaba sentada y fue a abrir.

Sasuke llevaba a Hinata que no se veía nada bien.

—¿Qué pasó? — le preguntó Ino angustiada.

—No lo sé, venía a preguntártelo — le dijo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

—Sasuke, ¿qué sucedió? — le preguntó con insistencia.

—Ayer por la noche se metió al mar— explicó.

Ino suspiró, todo aquello le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. Dejó pasar a Hinata y la recostó en la cama después de darle medicamento. Sasuke se sentó frente a la chimenea y cerró sus ojos. Todo se estaba complicando, por eso no le gustaban las misiones en equipo.

Shikamaru por su parte había apagado su cigarrillo. Kakashi no les había dicho la misión de Hinata, sin embargo, él era lo suficientemente astuto como para darse cuenta que Hinata había sido enviada para salvar a la princesa Koyuki. Se podía dar cuenta en sus intentos por acercarse a ella, lo peor del caso es que Ino aún no se daba cuenta de todo eso.

Miró a Sasuke de reojo y suspiró. Sasuke se veía realmente preocupado, aunque claramente lo escondía tras una máscara de total indiferencia.

Ino le colocó paños húmedos a Hinata en su frente, y le puso una cobija encima.

—¿Por qué se metió al mar? — le preguntó a Sasuke.

Sasuke no hizo ningún ademán sin embargo Ino insistió.

—Sasuke…

Sasuke se paró de donde estaba sentado y salió del cuarto abruptamente.

Comenzó a buscar a Sakura, se sentía bastante incómodo en ese instante, sin embargo, una parte de él estaba preocupado por ella, aunque jamás lo admitiría.

No fue nada difícil rastrear su chakra, de hecho, fue bastante fácil. Se encontraba a las afueras de Yukigakure. Su cabello rosa se distinguía fácilmente entre la nieve y los árboles.

Estaba sentada en una gran roca mientras su cabello ondeaba furiosamente.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? — le preguntó Sasuke sentándose en la misma roca de espaldas a ella.

—Quería saber si estabas bien— susurró Sakura intentando no volver a llorar —. Una vez… prometiste que volverías por mi… —. Recordaba ese momento como si hubiera sido ayer. Sasuke puso dos dedos sobre su frente y dijo que volvería pronto. Su pecho dolía tanto cada día tratando de esperarlo, pero ese día dolía aún más sabiendo que no era ella quien lo estaba ayudando.

—Sabes que nunca hice eso— le respondió Sasuke. Era una tontería, él usualmente la habría ignorado, sin embargo, no podía, no podía dejarla sola en esos instantes.

Se puso a pensar en ese día, era un idiota, claramente lo había hecho indirectamente.

—Sabes que siempre esperaré por ti — le dijo en voz baja Sakura. Miró al cielo, estaba nublado y el viento era muy frío.

—No lo hagas.

—Lo haré, siempre lo haré como siempre lo he hecho — le dijo Sakura con decisión. Cerró sus ojos de nueva cuenta tratando de suprimir sus lágrimas. No podía odiar a Hinata. Ellos estaban en una misión. Debía confiar en el amor que le tenía Hinata a Naruto. Debía de guardar esperanza, cuando acabara esa misión, entonces Sasuke y Hinata no tendrían nada que ver.

Necesitaba esperar ese momento.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos, eso se estaba volviendo cada vez peor.

—No tardes Sasuke… — le dijo Sakura antes de comenzar a caminar. Esa espera tal vez sería infinita, pero Sakura jamás se daría por vencida.

Sasuke sintió como Sakura se alejaba cada vez más. Formó un puño y esperó en el mismo lugar hasta que anocheció. Hacía mucho frío y casi no podía ver nada, estaba muy oscuro. Solo escuchaba el golpeteo de los lobos y el canto de los búhos.

Suspiró como jamás lo había hecho. En su mente siempre había pensado que algún día volvería por Sakura, se casaría con ella y reharía su clan. Sin embargo, ya no estaba seguro de aquello, ahora no podía pensar en aquel plan. Su mente se rehusaba a seguir creyendo que haría eso. Se preguntaba por qué ya no estaba satisfecho con aquel pensamiento.

Ahora que veía a Sakura, todo lo que veía era gratitud hacia ella, se preguntó si había algo como amor en ese sentimiento. Supuso que no, cuando la veía no sentía algo cálido en su pecho, tampoco sentía afecto hacía ella, solo sentía pura gratitud.

Ya no sentía el chakra de Sakura, supuso que ya se había ido. Se preguntó si Sakura esperaría por él infinitamente. Una parte de él se sintió feliz, sin embargo, por otra parte sintió como estaba destruyendo el corazón de Sakura.

Bufó. Él era Uchiha Sasuke, se supone que era una persona egoísta, que no le afectaban los problemas de los demás. Sin embargo, en ese mismo instante su corazón punzó de una forma bastante dolorosa.

Sakura subió al último barco de la noche. No estaba segura si quería irse, pero necesitaba confiar en Sasuke.

En que volvería por ella. Estaba segura que él regresaría.

La brisa era intensa. Se recostó en el barco mirando las estrellas y se permitió llorar. Solo ese día se permitiría llorar, solo aquél día.

Después, volvería a ser la misma Sakura de siempre. Cuando llegará a Konoha le pediría a Kakashi que le diera una misión larga, para poder deshacerse de todos aquellos pensamientos. Quería olvidar todo por el tiempo restante de la misión de Sasuke.

El viento ondeaba el barco, sin embargo, en vez de darle ganas de vomitar, le dio una sensación placentera, como si alguien la estuviera meciendo.

Con una sonrisa forzada, se durmió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hnata abrió sus ojos con dificultad. Estaba cansada y la fiebre del día anterior aún persistía. No estaba en su habitación. Al girar su cabeza pudo darse cuenta que estaba en el cuarto de Ino.

Suspiró.

Se acordó de Sakura y de lo que había pasado el día anterior. Una lágrima se deslizó por su cara. Su corazón dolía enormemente. Se quedó mirando la ventana del cuarto por bastante tiempo. La chimenea estaba prendida y estaba nevando afuera.

¿Por qué seguía llorando? Se preguntó. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de llorar?

Se sentía tan miserable.

Se levantó con cuidado y fue hacia su cuarto. Ahí miró una nota. Miró la letra de Sasuke, era realmente linda.

"Fuimos a la mansión de la princesa"

Tomó algunas medicinas que tenía para el resfriado y se acostó. Su cabeza aún dolía. No sentía el chakra de Sakura, supuso que para ese entonces ya se había ido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Necesitamos entrar — les dijo Shikamaru.

De un momento a otro Sasuke desapareció de su lado. Shikamaru e Ino chasquearon al mismo tiempo. Vaya que Sasuke odiaba las misiones en equipo.

Shikamaru dio la orden y tanto él como Ino ingresaron a la mansión.

El objetivo de ese día era simple. Buscarían el collar de la princesa. Shikamaru había dicho que sería mejor esperar al día siguiente para que Hinata les pudiera ayudar, ya que con su byakugan sería mil veces más fácil encontrarlo. Sin embargo, Sasuke no estaba de acuerdo. Al parecer él quería terminar la misión de una vez por todas. Además, ese día la princesa no estaba en su castillo, eso según Sasuke haría las cosas más fáciles.

Sasuke entró al cuarto de la princesa. No era nada afeminado y para su disgusto estaba muy desordenado. Abrió todas las cajas de su tocador, sin embargo, no encontró nada. Luego siguió con su escritorio, sin embargo, no había ningún indicio de aquel collar.

Pronto se acercaría el límite para que se cumpliera el mes y Koyuki les entregara el collar a los Otsutsuki. Si pudieran encontrar el collar rápidamente, deshacer los planes de los Otsutsuki, ya solo quedaría el asesinar a la princesa. Suspiró, suponía que ese sería su trabajo, dudaba que Hinata quisiera asesinarla.

Se quitó aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza y siguió buscando.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Koyuki miró a Ryu ir a lavarse las manos. Sonrió sinceramente.

Lo había decidido finalmente. No quería darle ese collar a los Otsutsuki. Recordaba lo que le habían dicho la vez anterior cuando ella les había preguntado lo que le darían a cambio del collar.

"Tu vida"— le había contestado.

Sin embargo, ella no estaba dispuesta a darles aquel collar. No lo iba a hacer nunca, aunque eso significara su muerte.

Ya había hecho un plan. Escondería aquel collar, les diría a los Otsutsuki que no se los iba a dar. Sabía que los Otsutsuki no iban a aceptarlo, la iban a asesinar.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras veía regresar a Ryu.

La presencia de aquel sujeto la reconfortaba bastante. Se veía realmente cálido y muy risueño.

La princesa ordenó de comer para ella y Ryu.

Los habitantes del pueblo los miraron mientras chismoseaban. Eran la nueva sensación del pueblo.

Ryu sonrió avergonzado. Realmente no le gustaba que las otras personas lo miraran tanto. Sin embargo, en esos pocos días se había dado cuenta que la princesa no era una mala compañía. De hecho, era una gran mujer, claro que con algunos defectos como su impaciencia y su incapacidad para sociabilizar.

Sin embargo, Ryu estaba seguro de algo, él haría que la princesa expresara sus sentimientos, él realmente esperaba que la princesa cambiara a la persona que había sido antes.

Realmente deseaba ver su sonrisa radiante una vez más.

Y lo lograría. Lograría que la princesa saliera de su caparazón. Necesitaba logarlo.

Con esa resolución en mente ignoró a todos los habitantes que los veían con curiosidad y se permitió sonreír ante el inmutable rostro de la princesa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Otra vez era de noche. Hinata se levantó con pereza, ya había dormido suficiente los días anteriores.

Su misión se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil. Sasuke no parecía ceder ante todo lo que ella hacía, era una persona muy obstinada. Se revolvió su cabello en frustración. Se preguntaba si podría lograr que Sasuke se volviera más "humano".

Salió con un enorme abrigo al exterior. Hacía mucho frío.

Miró las estrellas, eran realmente preciosas. Iluminaban la aldea realmente bien. Siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo, simplemente sentía que necesitaba aire fresco, y vaya que estaba fresco.

Miró a lo lejos a Ryu, caminó hasta llegar a su lado —. Hola Ryu-san

—Hikari… que alegría verla por aquí.

Hinata sonrió —. Sólo venía a caminar — les respondió.

—Yo vengo de estar con la princesa, me invitó una comida.

—La princesa es muy peculiar ¿no lo crees? — le preguntó Hinata —. Esconde tan bien sus sentimientos que casi no da tiempo de saber lo que está pensando.

Ryu asintió.

—Sin embargo, es una persona muy linda — continuó Hinata —. Quiere que la vean como una persona mala pero simplemente es una persona en busca de afecto…

Hinata lo entendía. Entendía como se sentía Koyuki, lo había visto en su rostro de soledad que siempre proyectaba.

—Lo sé — le dijo Ryu. Él también había notado la soledad de Koyuki. Esperaba poder ayudarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.—

—Odio darme por vencida— comenzó a decir Ino— pero ya inspeccionamos toda la mansión y no hemos encontrada ningún collar.

Shikamaru suspiró. Él también pensaba lo mismo, sin embargo, dudaba que Sasuke quisiera irse.

—Lo más normal es que la princesa éste usando el collar — les dijo Shikamaru intentando convencer a Sasuke de dejarlo por ese día.

Sasuke se quedó mirando una pared fijamente. Él también había estado pensando en la posibilidad de que Koyuki estuviera usando el collar.

—Vámonos — les dijo Sasuke. Ino dio un grito interno de felicidad y Shikamaru dejo ver un atisbo de satisfacción.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la posada. El cielo estaba oscuro y los lobos aullaban fuertemente.

Miraron a Hinata deambular por las calles con una bolsa en su mano. Hinata los miró y sonrió.

—Shikamaru prometiste que iríamos a cenar en un restaurante— exclamó Ino.

Shikamaru frunció una ceja —. Yo jamás dije….

—Bien nos vamos — les dijo Ino tapándole su boca a Shikamaru con su mano y arrastrándolo.

Hinata los miró confundida y Sasuke suspiró. Ino era tan obvia.

—Perdón — le dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia.

Sasuke la miró con sorpresa.

—¿Por qué estas disculpándote? — le preguntó. Hinata llegó hasta su lado y comenzaron a caminar hacia la posada.

—Porque… bueno…— en realidad no tenía ninguna razón. A la que debería de disculparse era a Sakura. Sentía que les debía una disculpa.

—Olvídalo — le dijo Sasuke mirando la bolsa de Hinata —. ¿Qué es eso?

—Roles de canela — sonrió Hinata —. Te convidaré algunos.

—No me gustan — le dijo Sasuke inmediatamente.

Llegaron a la posada y subieron las escaleras.

—¿Los has probado? — le preguntó Hinata.

Sasuke la miró algo desconcertado. En realidad, nunca lo había hecho.

Hinata lo miró atentamente —. Pruébalo, aunque sea una vez.

Sasuke abrió la puerta de la posada y entró después que Hinata.

Los dos se sentaron frente a la chimenea después de quitarse sus abrigos.

Sasuke abrió su única mano y Hinata le paso un rol.

Sasuke comenzó a comerlo desconfiadamente, en general no le gustaban las cosas dulces. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión el sabor dulce no se le hizo desagradable, en vez de eso sintió como su sabor era muy cálido.

Los dos se prepararon para dormir. Sin embargo, ninguno tenía sueño. Pusieron más leña en la fogata y después de varias horas, se quedaron dormidos frente a ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

El abogado de Koyuki alzó una ceja en desaprobación.

—¿Por qué quieres hacer un testamento? — le pregunto con desconfianza.

—Ya te dije que mis consejeros me lo pidieron — le dijo Koyuki. Aunque claramente aquello era una terrible mentira.

Su abogado suspiró —¿Éstas segura que si mueres quieres dejar a Ryu Hanazawa como tu remplazo?

—Estoy segura — le dijo con decisión Koyuki. Tan solo faltaba una semana para que los Otsutsuki le pidieran aquel collar. Ese día probablemente moriría. Una lágrima cayó en su mejilla. Estaba segura que aquello sucedería.

—Como digas— le dijo su abogado.

Koyuki salió de su mansión con paso firme —. Necesitaba agradecerle a Hikari una última vez por haberla ayudado a pensar en su pueblo antes que en ella misma.

La encontró comprando hilo y agujas. Era tan predecible.

—Hikari — la saludó.

—Princesa, ¿qué hace por aquí?

—¿Quieres comer conmigo? — le preguntó la princesa escondiendo su rostro sonrojado.

Hinata sonrió. Sí quería.

—Hace mucho tiempo conocí a un ninja — le dijo después de darle un sorbo a su té. Habían terminado yendo a una cafetería y habían ordenado por lo menos cinco tipos de pastelitos —. Yo no quería ser una princesa… tenía miedo, sin embargo, él me ayudo a llegar a ser una buena princesa.

—Aquel ninja era muy amable — le respondió Hinata.

Koyuki asintió mientras recordaba aquel ninja con el cabello rubio y sonrisa despampanante.

—Después conocí a otro ninja… — le dijo Koyuki con una sonrisa triste —. Pensé que jamás volvería a ser igual sin él.

—¿Por eso cambiaste tanto, princesa? — le preguntó Hinata. Aunque ya sabía la respuesta a aquello, quería escucharlo de sus propias palabras.

—Sí— admitió —. Pero supongo que vuelvo ser la misma de antes, te tengo que agradecer Hikari.

Las mejillas de Hinata se prendieron, eran de un color rojo intenso —. N-No, no es gracias a mí.

—Sí lo es — le dijo Koyuki atrapando las manos de Hinata entre las suyas —¿Cuándo volverás a tu aldea?

—T-Tal vez en dos meses — respondió Hinata.

Koyuki asintió —¿Puedes traerme un tenedor limpio? — le preguntó. Hinata asintió y se paró al mostrador de la cafetería.

Koyuki desprendió su collar de su cuello y lo puso en un bolsillo del abrigo de Hinata que descansaba sobre el respaldo de la silla.

Cuando Hinata volvió, Koyuki ya se había ido.

Hinata volvió a la posada por la noche. Sasuke estaba dormido en la cama. Sonrió. Era una de las pocas veces que Sasuke dormía ahí.

Con un sonrojo en sus mejillas se acostó junto a él y se quedó profundamente dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ino era la más chismosa en la aldea de la hoja, sin decir que en el país del fuego. Sin embargo, se sentía realmente bien. Estaba segura. Lo había descifrado finalmente. Sasuke y Hinata se amaban de verdad. Todo encajaba perfectamente.

Lo había pensado desde mucho antes pero ahora podía estar segura.

Se alejó del techo del edificio de enfrente desde donde podía verlos a los dos y comenzó a correr.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura llegó a Konoha, esperaba ser regañada por los guardias. Sin embargo, éstos la saludaron felizmente.

—Te ves cansada Sakura.

—Deberías pedirle a Kakashi menos misiones.

Sakura sonrió con las pocas ganas que tenía y corrió al campo de entrenamiento. Sin espéralo, Naruto también estaba ahí.

—¿Por qué fuiste? — le preguntó Naruto.

—Tenía que estar segura… — le dijo. Y aunque hacía unos momentos había decidido que no iba a llorar, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

—Tienes que confiar Sakura — le dijo Naruto abrazándola.

Sakura se aferró a la chamarra de Naruto mientras susurraba que iba a confiar.

Naruto dejó escapar una lágrima. Aunque le había dicho todo aquello a Sakura, él no sabía si seguir confiando o no.

Sakura miró el cielo. Había cambiado de color y Naruto aun la seguía abrazando —. Gracias — le dijo.

Naruto se había quedado con ella hasta que dejó de llorar, se sentía demasiado agradecida.

Naruto asintió con algo de culpa. En realidad, era el, él que debía de agradecerle, ese abrazó lo hizo sentir mejor. Estaba tan preocupado, tanto por Sasuke como por Hinata. Porque no quería que alguien más notara lo hermosa y amable que podía ser Hinata.

Y por primera vez en su vida, se sintió egoísta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos y miró a Hinata a su lado. Un sentimiento que no reconoció lo invadió.

Suspiró y se levantó de la cama. Vivir ahí, con ella, ya se había vuelto tan normal para él, esperaba que aquello no fuera algo malo.

Se dio un baño con pereza, era muy temprano.

Suspiró, necesitaba aire fresco.

Salió de la posada con paso elegante. Varias personas lo saludaron y él movió su cabeza en respuesta.

Iría a desayunar algunos onigiris y a tomar un poco de té. Si era lejos de aquella posada, todo estaría perfecto.

El aire era muy frío y las nubes cubrían cualquier rayo del sol. El día estaba nublado y gris.

Miró una cabellera azul a unos pocos metros de distancia, era la princesa. Bufó, aún no superaba que la princesa no lo recordara de cuando fue a una misión con Sakura y Naruto para salvarla, vaya que era algo tonta.

La princesa salió de una florería con una sonrisa.

Tal vez la sonrisa más amable que todos verían en años.

Y por eso mismo nadie pudo darse cuenta de lo más importante.

Ni siquiera Uchiha Sasuke pudo darse cuenta…

La princesa estaba planeando su propio funeral.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola! Perdón por la demora. Había estado muy ocupada.**

 **Lo peor de todo es que no ha pasado mucho y volveré a tener exámenes.**

 **Espero poder actualizar "Let´s do it" hoy mismo. Tal vez por la noche o mañana por la mañana.**

 **Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado el episodio.**

 **¿Qué creen que pasará después?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Hinata se removió incómoda, sabía que tampoco Sasuke podía dejar de pensar en el día de mañana.

—¿Puedes dejar de moverte? — le reclamó Sasuke a un metro de distancia de ella.

Se sonrojó —P-Perdón…

Desde hacía unas semanas Sasuke ya no rechazaba dormir en la misma cama. Cuando Hinata le había preguntado el porqué, él simplemente había respondido "Me cansé de dormir en el sillón".

Hinata volvió a removerse. Mañana sería el día en que la princesa le entregaría el collar a los otsutsuki.

Ino y Shikamaru la habían puesto al tanto de todo, ya que Sasuke se rehusaba a hacerlo.

Habían perdido toda la semana anterior buscando el collar, sin embargo, no habían tenido éxito. Incluso Hinata había utilizado su byakugan para ver si la princesa lo llevaba puesto, sin embargo, no dio resultados, ese collar simplemente estaba perdido.

—¿Quieres pasear, Sasuke-kun? — le preguntó Hinata.

—Sí— le respondió Sasuke sin poner resistencia. Él tampoco podía dormir.

Los dos salieron a las calles. No había ninguna persona, y las luces solo alumbraban tenuemente.

—Ah— exclamó Hinata. Casi se tropezaba con un alambre mal puesto. Se sonrojó, era tan tonta.

De repente sintió que algo tocaba su mano. Era un tacto gentil. Miró su mano y la de Sasuke entrelazadas.

Sonrió. Si alguien los viera, dirían que estaban sumamente enamorados.

—Fíjate por donde caminas, ton-ta.

Hinata hizo un puchero, aquello era tan humillante.

—¿Me dejarás ir mañana, cierto? — le preguntó Hinata con un hilo de voz —. ¿O me volverás a meter en un genjutsu?

—Te dejaré ir — le dijo Sasuke. No era mentira, esa vez la dejaría ir.

Hinata debía salir al mundo exterior. Necesitaba afrontar batallas.

Por eso la dejaría ir.

Siguieron caminando hasta que amaneció y volvieron a la posada. Habían estado toda la noche afuera que ahora estaban agotados.

Llegaron a la posada y se durmieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Es un placer que me invites a comer princesa.

—El placer es mío, Ryu-san.

Ryu sonrió. La princesa ese día estaba de muy buen humor.

—Dime Ryu-san, ¿te interesa la política?

—Si — respondió sinceramente —. De pequeño quería ser señor feudal — dijo con una sonrisa, como si fuera algún sueño imposible.

—Me alegro — le respondió Koyuki con una sonrisa sincera.

Ryu la miró atentamente. Ese día la princesa realmente estaba cambiada.

—Te quería agradecer, me parece que has sido una persona muy especial — le dijo amablemente.

Ryu asintió.

—Necesito irme — le dijo Koyuki —. Discúlpame.

—¿Te acompaño al castillo? — le preguntó Ryu. Aquella despedida era muy repentina.

Koyuki negó repetidas veces —. Iré sola.

Salió del restaurante con una lágrima bajando por su mejilla. Esa sería la última vez que vería a Ryu.

Su segundo y último amor.

Llegó a su castillo, solo faltaba una hora para la reunión con los otsutsuki.

Se desplomo en el suelo y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Realmente no quería ir.

No quería morir.

Sin embargo, era necesario.

Quería salvar a su pueblo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

Ino se puso su ropa de combate y se cubrió con un abrigo largo. Finalmente era el día. El plan de Shikamaru era muy bueno. Básicamente protegerían a la princesa y atacarían a los otsutsuki, era tan simple pero complicado a la vez.

No sabían las técnicas de ataque de los otsutsuki ni tampoco su manera de pelear. Estaban un poco en desventaja.

Suspiró y entró al cuarto de Shikamaru.

Él también ya estaba listo.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar hacía el punto de encuentro con Hinata y Sasuke. Si todo salía bien. Ese día finalmente acabaría todo.

.

Sasuke se paró de golpe. Era hora, se habían quedado dormidos toda la mañana y tarde. Miró a Hinata, sus manos todavía seguían entrelazadas.

Hinata abrió sus ojos lentamente.

Los dos se pusieron ropa de combate y salieron de la posada sin ser vistos por nadie. Todo podía resultar bien si se apegaban al plan, pensó Hinata. Estaba siendo positiva.

Se encontraron a Ino y Shikamaru. Shikamaru fumaba un cigarro e Ino tenía su vista perdida. Todo aquello les estaba causando angustia. Así era antes de cada batalla.

Los cuatro repasaron su plan. Todo estaba bien planeado. Justo cuando llegará el otsutsuki, ellos entrarían en batalla.

Hinata era la encargada de proteger a la princesa.

Ino y Shikamaru podrían una defensa.

Y Sasuke atacaría.

Comenzaron a caminar y se ubicaron a unos metros de distancia del lugar de encuentro. Intentaron esconder su chakra y concentrarse por si llegaban los otsutsuki con un ataque sorpresa.

Miraron a la princesa caminar lentamente hacia el lugar donde anteriormente se habían reunido.

El otsutsuki también comenzó a caminar hacia la princesa. Hacía bastante tiempo se había percatado de la presencia de los cuatro. Suspiró, solo tendría que obtener el collar e irse rápidamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ryu sintió una opresión en el pecho. ¿Por qué Koyuki le había dicho todas esas cosas?

¿Acaso estaba pensando en suicidarse o algo parecido?

No tenía tiempo para pensarlo. Agarró sus cosas y comenzó a correr hacía el castillo.

No quería que nada malo le sucediera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Eres una idiota— le dijo el otsutuki al llegar frente a ella.

Koyuki frunció su ceño. ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo eso?

Antes de que siquiera pudiera responder, Hinata, Sasuke, Ino y Shikamaru se posicionaron frente a ella a modo de batalla.

—¿Hikari…? — exclamó Koyuki temerosa.

—Te protegeré princesa— le dijo mirándola con decisión.

—Están interrumpiendo— les dijo el otsutsuki —. Dame el collar.

—No te dará nada — le dijo Shikamaru.

—Llevo planeando esto desde hace mucho — le dijo el otsutsuki —. No dejaré que se entrometan.

—Ya lo veremos — le dijo Ino poniendo una mano en su cadera.

Sasuke comenzó a atacar. El otsutsuki era rápido. Shikamaru intentó atraparlo con sus sombras al igual que Ino con su posesión de mentes.

No se esperaban que fueran increíblemente rápido.

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Koyuki con un hilo de voz.

—Te venimos a salvar, princesa— le dijo Hinata con una sonrisa —. No le des el collar, sé que puedes estar sufriendo mucho por tu antiguo amor, pero, estoy segura de que él no hubiera querido que le dieras el collar.

Koyuki la miró con lágrimas en sus ojos —. No se podía evitar su muerte, era su destino… — le respondió.

—¿Crees que fue el destino? —le preguntó el otsutsuki esquivando la espada de Sasuke —. ¿Jamás lo pensaste?, yo lo asesiné.

Koyuki sintió una opresión en su pecho.

—Yo fui — le dijo el otsutsuki llegando hasta Shikamaru y dándole un golpe —. Sin tu amado te volverías insensible y me darías el collar, aunque no sé cómo es que Konoha se dio cuenta.

—¿Tú… lo m-mataste? — dijo mientras incontables lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—Si — le dijo el otsutusuki —. Y si no me das el collar, los mataré a ellos también.

Koyuki comenzó a negar. Todo aquello era una pesadilla. No quería que nada malo les sucediera a aquellos cuatro. Sin embargo, tampoco quería que los otsutsuki utilizaran el arma contra su pueblo ni ninguno otro.

Estaba desesperada, no sabía qué hacer.

—Y-Yo… — sus palabras fueron cortadas.

En frente de ella Hinata cayó al suelo.

En su abdomen tenía encajada la espalda de Sasuke. Comenzó a escupir sangre. Su respiración se volvió agitada.

—Hikari — dijo Koyuki corriendo hacia ella.

—Sasuke, ¿qué estás haciendo? — le gritó Ino, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. No quería perder a Hinata.

—Hinata, te aplicaré jutsu médico — le dijo Ino retirándole su chamarra.

Sasuke estaba furioso. Kakashi había sido claro en su misión. "Asesinar a Koyuki".

¿Por qué rayos Hinata se había interpuesto entre su espada y Koyuki?

Hinata agarró la mano de Koyuki —. Diste tu vida por mí — le dijo Koyuki con más lágrimas.

—No mereces morir princesa — le dijo Hinata susurrando —. Por cierto, soy Hinata de Konoha…

—No hables Hinata —le dijo Ino con un gritó.

Hinata cerró sus ojos. Ino retiró la espada, la herida era grande y profunda.

—Esto no hubiera sucedido si tan solo me hubieras dado el collar — le dijo el otsutsuki.

—Te lo daré— le dijo Koyuki. Sin embargo, antes de poder dar siquiera un paso, la misma espada que Sasuke había utilizado antes, se había encajado en ella.

—Maldición Sasuke — le gritó Shikamaru corriendo hacia Koyuki.

Sasuke estaba frustrado, ver a Hinata tirada en el suelo, con sangre alrededor… simplemente lo hacía enfurecer. Corrió hacia el Otsutsuki y comenzó una feroz batalla. De ahí no se iría sin asesinarlo.

Shikamaru se acercó a Koyuki y retiró la espada. No había nada que hacer. La espada había perforado su corazón y parte de su pulmón.

Koyuki también lo sabía, no había salvación.

—El collar… está dentro de la capa de Hinata — le susurró al oído. Shikamaru miró a Hinata. Ese día ella no había llevado su capa, supuso que estaba en la posada.

—No hables— le dijo Shikamaru apretando su mandíbula. Sasuke seguía siendo un desgraciado.

Y aunque quería odiar y golpear a Sasuke en ese momento, esa no era la prioridad. La prioridad era acabar con el Otsutsuki, así que, con rapidez, se integró a la batalla. Podía notar que el Otsutsuki estaba cansado. Sumamente cansado.

Ino seguía aplicando ninjutsu médico. No quería que sucediera lo mismo que con Asuma. Tenía ganas de llorar, sin embargo, necesitaba ser fuerte. Miró a lado como Koyuki yacía en el suelo. Aunque hubiera querido ayudarla con todas sus fuerzas, la misión de Sasuke había sido asesinar a Koyuki desde un inicio.

Se estaba quedando sin chakra y estaba cansada. No sabía cuánto más podía seguir con su ninjutsu.

Una bola de fuego iluminó el cielo. Sasuke había utilizado su bola de fuego para derretir la nieve que no lo dejaba pelear a gusto.

El otsutsuki planeaba una salida. Sasuke era muy poderoso.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pensar en una se detuvo totalmente, estaba inmovilizado. Miró hacia enfrente, Shikamaru lo miraba sonriente.

El Otsutsuki gruñó por lo bajo.

Susanoo tenía su espada gigante apuntando hacia él. Shikamaru deshizo su jutsu y en menos de un segundo susanoo había atacado.

El otsutsuki había sido derrotado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ryu comenzó a correr hacía el bosque donde había visto esa gran bola de fuego. Seguramente ahí estaría Koyuki.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo. ¿Qué tal si estaba en problemas?

Cuando llegó, una lágrima bajó hasta fundirse con la nieve.

Sora estaba inmóvil sosteniendo el cuerpo de un enemigo y mirando a la distancia. Shikamaru cubrió un cuerpo con una chamarra, por sus cabellos azules podía ver que era Koyuki. Por último, Ino estaba aplicando ninjutsu a Hikari. Parecía herida.

Dio pasos pequeños hacia ellos. Shikamaru suspiró. Aquello no podía empeorar.

Se arrodilló y puso dos dedos sobre el cuello de Koyuki, sin embargo, fue en vano. No había pulso.

Tomo el cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos mientras susurraba continuamente en su oído "Te amo".

—No puedo más — susurró Ino cansada —. Aún está en estado crítico.

Ryu miró a su dirección y camino con lágrimas hacia ella.

Comenzó a aplicar ninjutsu médico. Y una vez que Ino recupero su chakra comenzó a utilizarlo también.

—Ya está bien — dijo Ino después de quince minutos —. Ya solo es una pequeña herida.

Shikamaru se tomó su frente a manera de alivió e Ino miró al horizonte.

Todo había acabado.

Y sin embargo había acabado tan mal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Regresaremos mañana, Sai va a mandar una de sus aves para poder transportar mejor a Hinata— le dijo Ino a Shikamaru, Sasuke escuchó.

Los tres estaban en el pequeño cuarto del hospital donde habían ingresado a Hinata, que todavía no recuperaba su consciencia.

—No has comido desde antier Sasuke, deberías venir con nosotros — le dijo Ino.

Sasuke no contestó.

Ino suspiró y salió junto a Shikamaru del hospital.

Todo era una conmoción. Ya todos sabían que la princesa había muerto a causa de un enemigo. También sabían que Hinata estaba herida. Sin embargo, todos aun pensaban que Hinata era una linda comerciante, nada más.

Todos se preguntaban por que también había estado en la pelea. Sin embargo, Ino solo les decía "ella y la princesa eran buenas amigas".

Shikamaru por su parte había revisado las capas de Hinata y en una por fin encontró el collar. Koyuki nunca tuvo la intención de entregar el collar a los Otsutsuki.

Los dos pasaron por delante de la plaza principal.

Había mucho ruido en los alrededores, había un festival para celebrar al nuevo líder de Yuikgakure.

Ahí Ryu estaba parado, presentándose ante todos los pobladores. Aunque claramente todos ya lo conocían. Era el único médico del pueblo.

Ryu miró a Shikamaru e Ino caminar y sonrió. Sin embargo, Ino se dio cuenta de que era una sonrisa triste.

Todos estaban satisfechos con Ryu de nuevo príncipe. Aun todos seguían pensando que Koyuki era una tirana y pensaban que con Ryu todos los problemas se terminarían.

Ryu les explicó que no volvería la primavera porque el collar estaba perdido, aun así, todos los pobladores tenían esperanza de que Yukigakure volvería a ser una pequeña ciudad pacífica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El ave de Sai llegó temprano por la mañana. Ino se subió al él mientras sostenía a Hinata, que aún no despertaba. Tsunade por su parte, las esperaría en el hospital.

Shikamaru y Sasuke partieron de Yukigakure un poco después. Durante el camino no se dirigieron la palabra. Cada quien estaba sumido en su mundo de pensamientos.

Ino había estado en el hospital, así que cuando se enteró que Shikamaru y Sasuke habían llegado a Konoha, fue corriendo con ellos a la torre del hokage.

Aun necesitaban dar informes.

—Hemos llegado hokage.

Kakashi los miró seriamente. Tenía bastante confianza en que no terminaría de esta manera, sin embargo, no pudo estar más equivocado.

—Reporte— ordenó con voz seria.

—La princesa tenía un collar capaz de desarrollar un arma nuclear. Los otsutsuki querían el collar para obtener esa arma. Hace unos días prometió dar el collar a los otsutsuki. Para impedirlo los cuatro hicimos una formación. Sin embargo, salió mal y Sasuke lanzó un ataque contra Koyuki, Hinata…

—¿Se interpuso? — pregunto Kakashi cerrando sus ojos con pesadez.

—Si — respondió Shikamaru —. Después de eso, Sasuke lanzó otro ataque a Koyuki, ella murió casi al instante. También logramos asesinar al otsutsuki — le dijo Shikamaru.

Kakashi se removió su cabello con pesadez.

Todo aquello había sido un total fracaso. Al menos el arma nuclear no estaba en manos de los otsutsuki.

—¿Dónde está el collar? — preguntó Kakashi

—En el cuello de Hinata— le dijo Shikamaru.

Kakashi asintió. Tal vez aquel era el mejor lugar para tenerlo.

—Pueden retirarse — les dijo Kakashi —. La misión ha terminado.

Los tres asintieron.

—Sasuke, quédate— le ordenó Kakashi.

Shikamaru e Ino salieron de la habitación.

Sasuke se quedó inmóvil, no estaba de humor para siquiera moverse.

—¿Sabes cuál era la misión de Hinata? —le preguntó mirando sus expresiones faciales.

—No— respondió. Su cara estaba estoica, no expresó nada.

Kakashi suspiró.

—Era detenerte de asesinar a Koyuki — le dijo.

Ahora sí que hubo expresión. Sasuke abrió sus ojos en furia y agarró a Kakashi del cuello.

—No me jodas.

-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola, regresé con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Mañana tengo examen, pero aún así quise publicar éste capitulo.**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Hinata abrió sus ojos y a los pocos segundos tuvo el impulso de cerrarlos de nuevo. Se acordó de todo lo que pasó aquella noche.

Miró hacía arriba. Reconocía ese hospital. Estaba en Konoha.

Trató de pararse, pero su estómago le dolía demasiado. Se alzó su bata y se miró su estómago. Ya no había heridas ni nada, solo era una pequeña cicatriz. Sin embargo, dolía como si la herida aún estuviera abierta.

Miró su ropa a lado de la ventana y se la puso.

Seguramente no la dejarían salir, así que abrió la ventana y escapó.

Caminó hasta la torre Hokage. Kakashi estaba de espaldas mirando la ventana.

—¿Te dieron de alta? — le preguntó sin mirarla.

—Hokage-sama, ¿qué sucedió?

—Regresa al hospital Hinata.

—Hokage-sama, dígame por favor, ¿qué sucedió con Koyuki?

—Fallaste la misión.

Sus ojos se humedecieron. Era una mentira, seguramente era una mentira. Cerró sus manos en puños y preguntó.

—¿Cómo murió?

Kakashi la miró suavemente —. Sasuke.

Hinata tenía esperanzas de que no hubiera sido él. Comenzó a sollozar, todo era tan repentino.

—Tienes el collar Hinata, es tu deber protegerlo — le dijo Kakashi señalando su cuello.

Hinata bajó su mirada y lo vio.

—¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun? — le preguntó con palabras temblorosas. No sabía si quería escuchar la respuesta o no.

—En una misión — le respondió Kakashi.

Hinata dejó escapar varias lágrimas.

—¿Cuándo va a regresar? — le preguntó. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

—En varios años.

Hinata se derrumbó en el suelo. Aquello era tan irreal. Quería cerrar sus ojos y despertar a lado de Sasuke mirando la nieve que caía por la ventana.

Quería sentarse con él frente a la chimenea y desperdiciar el tiempo mirando al fuego consumir la madera.

Quería tomarlo de la mano y salir a explorar otras aldeas.

Quería que estuviera junto a ella.

Kakashi se arrodilló frente a Hinata y la tomó en sus brazos.

Era una niña pequeña a la que le habían roto su corazón muchas veces.

Kakashi la sostuvo en sus brazos hasta que dejo de llorar.

Hinata regresó a su casa. Hiashi y Hanabi la esperaban pues les habían notificado que se había escapado del hospital.

Hinata se recostó en su cama. Aquello era tan doloroso que quería volver el tiempo y no aceptar la misión de Kakashi. No quería recordar nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Hinata— le dijo Kiba—. Vayamos a comer dangos.

Hiinata negó. Miró la ventana, ya no nevaba ni estaba nublado, si no que el sol resplandecía y el cielo estaba despejado.

—Ya pasó un mes que regresaste de tu misión— le reclamó— ¿aún no nos vas a decir que pasó?

Hinata volvió a negar. Quería estar sola.

—Regresaremos mañana— le dijo Shino arrastrando a Kiba detrás de él.

Hinata suspiró mientras Shino cerraba la puerta. Todo era tan desesperante.

Volvió a recostarse en su cama, aunque ya eran las doce de la mañana. Necesitaba dormir y descansar.

Cerró sus ojos e intentó dormirse sin éxito.

¿Qué estaba haciendo con su vida?... Kakashi le había dicho que en una semana tenía que ir a una misión con Shikamaru y Sakura.

Tenían que ir a buscar un lugar abandonado de Orochimaru que hasta ahora se había encontrado.

Ocultó su cabeza con la sábana y puso su mente en blanco, pero aun así no pudo evitar llorar.

Su corazón dolía, estaba hecho pedazos. Sintió una gran punzada. Todo aquello la había hecho sentir sumamente mal, tenía que aceptarlo. Aunque claro, jamás lo aceptaría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke se abrió paso en el bosque. Su nueva misión era descubrir quiénes eran los Otsutsuki en realidad.

La noche en que hirió a Hinata por error sintió como cada parte de su cuerpo se odiaba a sí mismo, casi no lo puso soportar. Tanto que terminó asesinando a dos personas.

Cerró sus puños con fuerza.

Cuando Hinata llegó al hospital en Yukigakure no se alejó de ella ni un segundo, era insoportable pensar que podía pasarle algo mientras él no estaba.

Incluso recordaba el día en que estuvo con Kakashi.

.

.

Sasuke agarró del cuello a Kakashi. Estaba jugando con él. Definitivamente era solo un juego.

—Repítelo — le dijo con voz áspera.

—Su misión era salvar a Koyuki de ti— le dijo Kakashi.

Sasuke lo soltó con furia, podría matar a toda Konoha si no tuviera autocontrol.

—No volveré Kakashi…

Kakashi lo miró seriamente.

—Iré a buscar a los Otsutsuki — le dijo Sasuke —. Dame la misión. Es lo único que puedes hacer.

Kakashi asintió. Todo se había salido de sus manos.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y salió de la torre del hokage.

Fue al cuarto de Hinata.

Su cabello caía sobre la almohada del hospital. Su cara parecía cansada.

Ni siquiera sabía la razón por la que estaba mirándola tan detenidamente.

Con su corazón palpitando rápidamente acercó sus labios a los de Hinata, y los unió.

Fue el beso más dulce de su vida.

De repente no quería irse de su lado.

Quería estar con ella de por vida.

Pero eso no era posible. Él aún tenía oscuridad que Hinata nunca aceptaría.

Cerró su mano en un puño. ¿Acaso estaba loco? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo aquello?

Se sintió la peor persona del mundo. ¿Cómo la había podido herir?

¿Por qué era tan increíblemente difícil alejarse?

Salió de la habitación por la ventana. Y trató de olvidar los últimos dos meses. Tenía que olvidar ese tiempo lo más rápido posible.

.

.

Sasuke siguió caminando.

Protegería a Konoha desde las sombras como siempre lo había hecho y jamás regresaría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata asesinó al enemigo con una determinación impresionante.

—No era necesario asesinarlo— le dijo Shikamaru.

Hinata miró el cuerpo muerto —. P-Pero estaba en la guarida de Orochimaru.

—Lo podíamos haber interrogado—dijo Sakura mirando la herida en el pecho que Hinata le había hecho con su kunai.

Sakura suspiró. Hinata había cambiado tan poco, pero tanto a la vez.

Aun así, no podía dejar de sentirse aliviada. En el fondo estaba contenta de que su misión a lado de Sasuke hubiera terminado.

Hinata miró a la persona en el suelo. La vida era tan frágil…

Volteó a ver su kunai. Estaba lleno de sangre. Abrió una botella que tenía en su mochila y dejo caer agua sobre el kunai para lávalo.

Cerró su botella y la volvió a poner dentro de su mochila.

Los tres se pusieron en marcha, tenían muchas cosas que hacer.

El lugar estaba llenó de sustancias desconocidas. Juntaron un poco de todas las sustancias en frascos pequeños que después investigaría Sakura.

Hinata miró el lugar, era oscuro, tétrico y húmedo. Aun así, a ella le pareció cálido.

No había muchas cosas en ese lugar, solo sustancias y pergaminos antiguos.

Los tres regresaron a Konoha el mismo día.

Era un día nublado y hacía un poco de frío.

—Hokage, aquí está nuestro reporte —comenzó Shikamaru dándole el pergamino a Kakashi —. Encontramos la guarida rápidamente a las afueras de la aldea de la cascada, solo había una persona dentro, pero Hinata lo asesinó, lo único que encontramos fueron sustancias y algunos pergaminos.

Kakashi suspiró. Aquello no le daba buena espina. Pensó que sería bueno no mandar a Hinata a más misiones por el momento o tal vez…

—Retírense — les dijo —. Hinata necesitamos hablar.

Shikamaru y Sakura se miraron entre sí y asintieron. Ojalá no fuera nada malo.

—Mandaré tu solicitud de acenso a jounin — le dijo.

Hinata alzó su cabeza. Era la primera vez que sentía algo después de aquella misión. Sintió como su corazón se llenó de palpitaciones.

—Si lo pasas, te ascenderé a ANBU.

Hinata lo miró con brillo en sus ojos.

—Fallaste la misión, pero lograste adquirir la oscuridad que te faltaba.

Hinata abrió sus ojos. Era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar.

—El examen es en un mes, te recomiendo que comiences a practicar.

Hinata comenzó a caminar. Ese examen lo tenía que pasar a como dé lugar.

Llegó a su casa e inmediatamente fue con su padre.

—Entréname, por favor.

Hiashi la miró con una sonrisa disimulada.

—Lo haré— respondió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era invierno.

Hinata miró por la ventana. La nieve caía lentamente sobre el suelo llenando toda Konoha de un color blanco.

En un mes cumpliría 25 años.

Había pasado siete años ya desde que se convirtió en ANBU.

Suspiró, él tiempo sí que se iba rápido.

—Un señor feudal en la aldea de la cascada quiere romper un trató con nosotros. Nuestro señor feudal se quedará ahí por algunos días para intentar comerciar de nuevo con él.

Hinata asintió. Su máscara cubría su cara y había arreglado su cabello en una coleta.

—Sales mañana junto a "Kaji"— Hinata asintió. Por Kaji se refería a Kyo, su compañero de escuadrón.

Los dos salieron, entre los árboles vigilaban al señor feudal, a dos acompañantes y a unos gennin que les habían asignado una misión peligrosa por primera vez.

Hinata iba utilizando su byakugan, necesitaba vigilar que no hubiera peligros a sus alrededores. Hinata señalo hacía el Norte y Kyo asintió.

Eso significaba que Hinata se adelantaría alrededor de un kilómetro para seguir buscando posibles amenazas.

Se detuvo en seco. Miró una edificación en medio de la nada. Entró.

¿Qué hacía eso ahí? Comenzó a buscar en los alrededores.

—¿Quién eres? — le preguntó una voz masculina.

Hinata contuvo su respiración. Esa voz era tan conocida y tan preciada para ella.

Comenzó a hacer sellos para escapar rápidamente, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Sasuke detuvo sus manos con la de él.

Tenía que atacarlo sí quería huir. Sin embargo, hacer eso no era una opción.

—¿Quién eres? — le preguntó una vez más.

Hinata comenzó a llenarse de lágrimas. Era Sasuke.

No sabía que sentir en ese mismo momento.

Su estómago se estaba revolviendo.

Quería vomitar.

Simplemente quería huir.

No quería encarar a Sasuke, habían pasado tantos años y aun así estaba tan nerviosa de estar frente a él.

Hizo un ademán de zafarse, pero antes de que pudiera huir Sasuke tomó su espada y rompió la máscara de Hinata.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — le preguntó abriendo sutilmente sus ojos.

Hinata detuvo sus lágrimas.

Los dos se miraron como si el tiempo nunca hubiese pasado, como si nunca se hubieran tenido que separar, como si Koyuki nunca hubiera muerto.

—S-Sasuke-kun…

Hinata y Sasuke volvían a ser los mismos.

—Deberías irte— le dijo Sasuke.

Hinata miró a Sasuke detenidamente. El tiempo le había caído bien. Sus facciones eran más maduras y su cuerpo aún más tonificado.

Hinata sintió como su corazón se apretujaba. Pensaba que había hecho cambiar un poco a Sasuke pero al final no había podido.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos.

—Sigues siendo el mismo— susurró Hinata.

—Debes irte— le dijo Sasuke por segunda vez.

Observó a Hinata de pies a cabeza. Se veía más alta que la última vez que la había visto. Su cabello alto ahora estaba amarrado en una coleta y le daba aires de peligrosidad. Sus ojos… eran los que más habían cambiado. Ahora lo miraban con odio y un poco de desprecio.

No soportaba tener que encarar sus ojos más tiempo.

Si ella no se iba, entonces él lo haría.

Sasuke ya lo había decidido, no tendría nada que ver con ella nunca más.

Cuando estaba con ella, solo terminaba lastimándola.

Hinata comenzó a correr detrás de él. Kyo podía con la misión él solo. Por ahora necesitaba tratar de hablar con Sasuke.

Los ANBU no tenían permitido involucrarse con otras personas, ni demostrar su identidad, ni enseñar sus sentimientos, ni mucho menos abandonar la misión.

Hinata suspiró. Después de todo, ella no había nacido para ser ANBU.

—¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? — le preguntó Sasuke con una notable exasperación.

Hinata lo miró suplicante.

Ni siquiera ella sabía la razón por la que lo estaba siguiendo.

—"Tsuki", ¿qué pasó? — dijo Kyo llegando hasta Hinata.

—Mi máscara se rompió— dijo volteando hacia atrás. Como suponía, no había ningún rastro de Sasuke.

—Haré otra— dijo poniendo su mano sobre el suelo formando la máscara una vez más.

—Gracias "Kaji"— le dijo poniéndose la máscara.

Una lágrima bajo por su mejilla. ¿De verdad a Sasuke no le importaba ni un poco? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto?

Llegarían por la noche con el otro señor feudal.

.

Hinata y Kyo se quedaron fuera de la aldea. Ellos se encargarían de proteger los alrededores en caso de algún ataque contra el señor feudal.

Kyo se quedó del lado Sur mientras que Hinata del lado Norte.

Hinata subió a lo alto de un árbol. Toda la aldea se veía desde ese punto.

Activó su byakugan y buscó al señor feudal, por suerte todo estaba en orden.

Desactivó su técnica y recostó su cabeza sobre el árbol, suspiró, ese día no podría dormir por si ocurría un ataque.

Abrió su mochila y sacó un bento que hizo en la mañana y comenzó a comerlo.

Abrió sus ojos de repente, el aire se sentía tenso, alzó su mirada en busca de peligro.

Arriba.

Puso su mano frente a su cara y un kunai se clavó en ella.

¿Un ataque?

Hinata sacó el kunai y sanó su mano rápidamente con su ninjutsu médico.

El próximo ataque llegó desde arriba, una espada casi la atraviesa. Hinata se movió rápidamente y activó su byakugan.

Miró hacia todos lados y volteó hacia atrás.

Habían descubierto su lado ciego.

Esperó el ataque. Sin embargo, nunca llegó.

—Te encontré— le dijo alguien por delante.

Hinata reconoció la voz de nueva cuenta. Sasuke…

Se quedó inmóvil mirando la escena frente a ella. Sasuke miraba a un Otsutsuki con odio y éste le regresaba la misma mirada.

—Apártate— le dijo el Otsutsuki.

Sasuke dejó escapar un bufido.

—Pelearé con ella— dijo señalando a Hinata—. Ella es la razón por la que vine.

Hinata se miró a sí misma y desvió su mirada a su cuello.

¿Acaso habían descubierto que ella lo tenía?

Sasuke hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y se lanzó contra el Otsutsuki.

Hinata sonrió.

Ella ya no era tan débil como antes.

—Pelearé contigo— Hinata le dijo al Otsutsuki.

Su coleta se ondeó con el aire, su máscara relució con la luz de la luna y su cara se transformó en una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Hola. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Ya pasaron siete años en el fanfic.**

 **¿Qué pasará después?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

 _Hinata estaba tirada en el suelo. Tenía heridas por todo su cuerpo, Hanabi y Hiashi la miraban en frente._

 _—_ _Levántate hermana— le dijo Hanabi que también se había unido al entrenamiento._

 _Hinata se paró con dificultad. Ya había sido así desde hacía dos semanas. Se levantaba y comenzaba a entrenar, en la noche dormía poco y se levantaba de nuevo a volver al entrenamiento._

 _Hiashi y Hanabi le mandaron ataques desde ambos lados. Hinata los esquivó con habilidad y envió ataques a los dos, sin embargo, éstos lo esquivaron._

 _—_ _Tu habilidad de pensar necesita desarrollarse._

 _Le dijo Hiashi. Si Hinata hubiera lanzado un ataque distinto al que mando, seguramente les hubiera dado._

 _—_ _Ve con Shikamaru y aprende de él la siguiente semana. La última semana seguiremos con el entrenamiento físico._

 _Hinata asintió. No había tiempo que perder._

 _Fue al territorio Nara. Shikamaru la recibió con pijama y un cigarrillo en la boca._

 _—_ _Enséñame a pensar._

 _—_ _Son las doce de la noche Hinata..._

 _Hinata lo miró detenidamente sin apartar su vista y Shikamaru se rindió._

 _—_ _Adelante — le dijo—. Jugaremos Go._

 _Hinata frunció el ceño, ella no sabía jugar eso._

 _—_ _Te enseñaré._

.

Hinata sonrió bajo su máscara.

Le demostraría tanto a Sasuke como a aquel Otsutsuki lo mucho que había entrenado y lo fuerte que se había vuelto.

Activó su byakugan y comenzó a hacer sellos.

Sin embargo, de un momento a otro el Otsutsuki desapareció.

Hinata cerró su mano en un puño. ¿Qué había significado aquello?

Chasqueo, seguramente el Otsutsuki no quería enfrentarse a dos personas al mismo tiempo. Supuso que esperaría a que ella estuviera completamente sola.

Miró a Sasuke nuevamente. Sus ojos transmitían frialdad y su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte.

—¿Por qué la mataste? —pronunció con voz débil.

Sasuke la miró con ojos amenazadores.

—Hice lo que me ordenaron— les respondió.

Hinata miró cómo Sasuke comenzaba a caminar y tuvo el impulso de decirle que se quedará, sin embargo, no pudo.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

Sasuke suspiró mientras recargaba su espalda en el tronco de un árbol. Se había propuesto no ver a Hinata precisamente por esto.

Por todos los sentimientos que le hacia sentir. Sintió cómo su corazón latía sin parar, definitivamente estaba loco.

Con Hinata a tan poca distancia simplemente él no se podría concentrar.

Sin embargo el Otsutsuki estaba tras de ella.

Había pensado en arrebatarle el collar de la princesa para que el Otsutsuki la dejara en paz. Sin embargo no creía poder hacerlo.

No quería lastimarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Bufó. Además si tratara de arrancárselo por la fuerza, ella se defendería, y simplemente no podía pensar en la posibilidad de pelear contra ella.

Miró al cielo. Apenas estaba oscureciendo.

Cerró sus ojos para descansar un momento, era lo que más le hacía falta.

Y para cuando los volvió a abrir, ya era de mañana.

Se paró sobresaltado y comenzó a buscar a Hinata. Esperaba que no se hubiera metido en peleas totalmente innecesarias.

La encontró en el bosque con la usual pose de un ANBU. Sabía que ella ya lo había visto pues desde su lugar podía ver su byakugan activo.

Sin embargo ella no volteó.

Y eso lo hizo molestarse.

Comenzó a dar grandes pasos hacía su posición y una vez que llegó a su lado poso sus manos sobre su cuello y agarró el collar que lo adornaba.

—Es el único recuerdo que conservo— le dijo sin hacer ningún movimiento.

—Lo tomaré— le dijo Sasuke.

—No te dejaré hacerlo— le respondió quitando delicadamente las manos de Sasuke de su cuello—. Escucha, entrené mucho, me puedo defender— le dijo volviendo a la pose que tenía antes de que él llegara.

Sasuke bufó.

—No creo que puedas sola Hinata.

—Entonces quédate aquí— contestó Hinata —. No te apartes de mi lado.

—Tampoco puedo hacer eso.

—Me quedaré el collar— le dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Sasuke comprendió que definitivamente no trataba con la misma persona que antes. Cerró sus ojos tratando de pensar.

Sin embargo un golpe los sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se escuchó secó, fuerte y totalmente ruidoso.

Había sido una bomba. Casi estaba seguro.

Los dos desviaron su vista hacia el centro de la aldea. Humo salía de ahí.

—Son ellos—Hinata murmuró antes de desaparecer en una ráfaga de aire.

Sasuke chasqueó ahora sentía como era que la otra persona desapareciera súbitamente.

Suspiró y él también desapareció en una ráfaga de aire.

Abrió sus ojos. Todo delante de él era destrucción. Las casas caían, las personas no dejaban de correr y no podía visualizar al responsable.

De un impulso llegó al techo de una casa que había logrado mantenerse en pie y miró en todas las direcciones.

Eran los otsutsukis, maldición.

¿Dónde estaba Hinata?

Si ella peleaba sola contra ellos… no, no podía pensar en eso.

La melena azul de Hinata en forma de una coleta relució entre los escombros que caían. Estaba intentando proteger a un niño que estaba a punto de ser golpeado con una varilla de las casas que se derrumbaban.

Cerró sus puños enojado.

¿Acaso Hinata no podía lograr pensar en ella misma? ¿Por qué siempre estaba protegiendo a los demás?

Agarró su espada con fuerza y la ondeo en el aire antes de llegar frente a Hinata y desviar la varilla con su espada.

Hinata miró a Sasuke.

—Si estás aquí provocarán más daño — le dijo Hinata —. Esto fue una advertencia.

—No me iré— murmuró Sasuke.

Hinata agarró la mano de Sasuke y comenzó a caminar.

—¿Qué haces?— le preguntó Sasuke on voz fría y sin ningún sentimiento.

—Tienes que sanar Sasuke-kun.

—Me usas de excusa, pero en realidad eres tú la que quiere sanar—. Miro a Hinata hacer un puchero y después mirarlo con una determinación impresionante.

—Huyamos a Yukigakure.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

Shikamaru abrió la carta que le acababa de llegar. La luna resplandecía más que otras noches y el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas.

Comenzó a leerla con lentitud. Con cada palabra que pasaba, se imaginaba la situación cada vez más.

"Kaji", el ANBU que había ido con Hinata a su misión había escrito que no encontraba a Hinata por ningún lado y que la aldea había sido atacada.

Suspiró.

Había prometido estar a lado de Naruto cuando éste se convirtiera en Hokage pero cada vez más se ponía más difícil.

Si le decía a Naruto que Hinata había desaparecido, temía que Naruto mismo quisiera ir a buscarla. Sin embargo Naruto era el Hokage, sin él, la aldea se iría hacía abajo.

Pero si no le entregaba esa carta, Naruto perdería toda su confianza en él.

—Que problemático— susurró apagando su cigarrillo y caminando hacia Naruto.

—Para ti todo es problemático.

—Toma— le dijo entregándole con recelo la carta.

Naruto era un idiota, pero no era tan idiota. Sabía que con la desaparición de Hinata habían dos opciones, y también sabia que Naruto llegaría a las mismas.

La primera, los otsutsuki la habían capturado.

Y la segunda, la que menos le gustaba, se había reencontrado con Sasuke.

Miró cómo la cara de Naruto se deformaba en una mueca y cerró sus ojos tratando de pensar en cómo calmar a Naruto. Pero contrario a lo que espero, Naruto no dijo ninguna palabra a excepción de,

—Manda al escuadrón 9 como sustitutos, dile a Kaji que regrese.

Asintió mientras miraba de reojo a Naruto.

Sabía cuánto Naruto amaba a Hinata pero también sabia cuanto ella amaba a Sasuke.

Y pensó que tal vez Naruto también lo sabía.

Es por eso que desde que Hinata se había convertido en ANBU, Naruto siempre la había protegido, no la había mandado a misiones peligrosas ni muy lejos de la aldea.

Bufó.

El amor sí que era una cosa complicada.

Mejor no pensar en ello. Sacó un nuevo cigarrillo, y comenzó a fumar.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

Hinata se subió al barco antes que Sasuke. Él aún era buscado por la aldea del hierro así que se camuflajearon de nuevo.

Cuando llegaron volvía a ser de día.

Compraron dos capas, cada quien se puso la suya y comenzaron a caminar.

La aldea se veía diferente.

Ahora habían más edificios, un tren como el que tenían en Konoha y el castillo resplandecía aún más.

—¿Y ahora?— le preguntó Sasuke.

—Ahora iremos con el príncipe — le dijo Hinata.

Escuchó a Sasuke bufar, pero no dijo nada. Solo tomo su mano, y comenzó a caminar. No sabía si era para animar a Sasuke o si era para darse valor a sí misma.

Por cada paso que daban hacia el castillo, su corazón revoloteaba más. Tenía miedo que Sasuke percibiera su miedo a través de su mano.

Los ANBU eran entrenados para no sentir, para no pensar, para no tener miedo.

Y aún así Hinata era todo lo contrario.

Era un fracaso.

Alzó sus ojos y miró el castillo frente a ella.

Los guardias aún estaban en el mismo lugar que antes.

Suspiró.

—Venimos a ver al príncipe.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué su corazón latía tan rápido. Tal vez no estaba lista para enfrentar todo lo que había pasado hacía años. Tal vez aún no había superado irse sin decir adiós, tal vez no había superado la muerte de Koyuki.

—¿Quienes son?— les preguntó el guardia.

—Hikari y Sora HONDA— les dijo Hinata remarcando el apellido.

—Puedo agendar su cita para dentro de un mes.

—Tiene que ser hoy— le dijo Hinata con voz un poco ruidosa.

El guardia suspiró, esa chica sí que era persistente. Miró de reojo a Sasuke, él sí que podría intimidar a cualquier persona.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos. Hacía unos días todo su mundo estaba lleno de paz, sin embargo ahora con Hinata, todo había enloquecido, el ambiente que antes era calmado ahora era turbio, el cielo que antes era aburrido, ahora era impresionante. Sus sentimientos que antes no salían, ahora no podía contenerlos.

Abrió sus ojos y metió al guardia en un genjutsu profundo.

El guardia abrió la puerta rápidamente y los dejo entrar. Hinata lo miró mal por utilizar sus técnicas en otras personas pero aún así comenzó a caminar.

El castillo era impresionante.

Tocó la puerta y una sirvienta la abrió rápidamente.

—¿Con quién desean verse?—les preguntó.

—Con el príncipe— le respondió Hinata.

—¿Tenían una cita?— les preguntó la mujer con recelo.

—Sí

La mujer suspiró, caminó escaleras arriba y bajó seguida de un niño de por lo menos cinco años.

—¿Para qué desean verme?— les preguntó el niño con voz tímida y semi escondido detrás de la mujer.

Hinata miró a Sasuke perpleja. Ese no era el príncipe que esperaban.

—¿Quién es tu padre?— le preguntó Hinata. Su corazón latía aún más fuerte que antes.

—El rey Ryu— les contestó el niño con inocencia.

Hinata sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban, estaba tan feliz.

Ryu había tenido un hijo.

Sasuke mantuvo su expresión fija sin embargo un calor se apoderaba cada vez más de su cuerpo.

Todos esos años había pensado que había arruinado su vida, es decir había asesinado a su amada.

Simplemente eso lo había tomado de sorpresa.

—Mi padre está en el salón— les dijo el niño señalando la habitación siguiente.

Hinata comenzó a caminar, aún de la mano de Sasuke.

Ryu escuchó la puerta abrirse.

Y cuando sus ojos voltearon se llenaron de lágrimas. Hinata igual, no podía esconder más sus sentimientos.

Estaba tan feliz.

Ryu dio grandes pasos hacia Hinata y la envolvió en un poderoso abrazo.

—Nunca me informaron si te habías recuperado.

Hinata correspondió el abrazo—. Me alegra que estés bien.

—Sora—dijo Ryu remarcando su nombre—. También me alegro que estés bien.

Sasuke lo miró a los ojos y vio la sinceridad en ellos.

Asintió.

Fue como si un peso que llevara desde años con él, de repente se hubiera ido. Pensó que aquel médico, todos esos años lo había odiado, sin embargo podía ver que no era así. Ryu lo había perdonado por la muerte de Koyuki.

—Quédense aquí por la noche.

—No podemos— susurró Hinata.

Tal vez en Konoha habían mandado personas a buscarla, y pronto la encontrarían.

—Es una pena— les dijo Ryu como si entendiera la situación.

—Pero nos podríamos quedar a cenar— le dijo Hinata sugestivamente.

Ryu sonrió y asintió.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Naruto miró por la ventana.

Shikamaru estaba detrás de él.

—Manda a un equipo a buscarla.

Shikamaru miró la ventana. Si Hinata estaba con Sasuke, Naruto se descontrolaría definitivamente. Pero si estaba con los Otsutsukis, habría la probabilidad de que ellos la hubieran asesinado.

Cerró sus ojos, ninguna de las opciones era buena.

— No mandes a ningún equipo— le dijo Naruto con decisión —. Ve tú.

* * *

 **Hola! Una disculpa por la demora, espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

 **¿Qué creen que suceda después?**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

La esposa de Ryu era una mujer maravillosa. Totalmente opuesta a Koyuki.

Cabello con tintes rubios, ojos color almendra y con personalidad tierna, amable y dócil.

Hinata sonrió.

El hijo de Ryu era una copia idéntica de su madre.

Hinata miró a Sasuke. Habían pasado casi todo el día ahí y era hora de irse.

—Nos tenemos que ir— dijo lentamente después de tomarse su último sorbo de té.

—Sería grandioso si nos pudieran visitar más seguido — les contestó Ryu.

Hinata asintió.

Ryu los acompañó a la salida y cuando Sasuke salió de la mansión, miró a Hinata.

—Me alegra que vinieras— le dijo.

—En realidad, no estaba muy segura sobre si venir— le confesó Hinata mirando al suelo.

Ryu tomó su mentón y lo subió.

—Ya pasó mucho tiempo Hinata, deberías comenzar a superarlo.

Hinata dejó caer una lágrima.

—Escucha, en esta vida debes tratar de ser feliz.

Hinata asintió.

—Me alegra que estés bien— le susurró Hinata.

—No pensé que volvería a hablar de ella…— comenzó a decir Ryu vacilante —. Pero Koyuki sabía sobre su destino, ella esperaba morir.

Susurró.

—Además, fuiste tú quien la salvó de su oscuridad, así que no debes tener arrepentimientos.

Hinata lo miró atentamente. Ryu siempre lograba confortarla.

La envolvió en una abrazó antes de que partieran y sonrió.

Ya estaba anocheciendo. El sol ya se estaba ocultando y los lobos comenzaban a aullar.

Sasuke y Hinata caminaron hacia el cementerio y buscaron la tumba de Koyuki.

Como supusieron, no había ninguna flor, ningún adorno, a excepción de un collar que estaba sobre su tumba. Era una copia idéntica de la que Hinata tenía.

Hinata puso su capa en el suelo y se sentó sobre ella. A su lado, Sasuke hizo lo mismo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio varios minutos.

—Koyuki— comenzó a decir Hinata con sus labios temblando de frío —. Te extraño— le dijo posando sus dos manos sobre su tumba.

Sasuke se quedó mirando al vacío.

—..—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

El barco ya había llegado. Shikamaru tomo un sorbo de aire fresco y miró la aldea que estaba frente a él.

Habían muchas probabilidades de que Hinata estuviera ahí.

Bajó del barco. Seguramente en la aldea, Naruto estaba muriendo de preocupación por Hinata.

Suspiró y sacó un cigarrillo.

Sin embargo, quería encontrarla a salvo. Eso era prioridad.

Se puso una chamarra y comenzó a andar a la aldea de la nieve.

Pensó que tendría que quedarse al menos una semana para intentar rastrear a Hinata. Sin embargo, contrario a lo que pensó, no tuvo que si quiera entrar a la aldea.

Hinata estaba en la entrada. Con su capa cubriéndola por completo. Como si hubiera estado esperando por él varias horas. Su cara había tomado un tono rosado, sus labios se habían puesto morados y su nariz estaba totalmente roja.

—Regresemos—le dijo Shikamaru.

Hinata asintió y comenzó a caminar detrás de él.

Genial, ahora tendría que subirse al barco otra vez. Era lo peor del viaje.

Pero supuso que ahora todo estaba bien, Hinata estaba a salvo y no tenía ningún indicio de haber comenzado ninguna pelea.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Hinata lo sabía. Mandarían a alguien a buscarla.

—Me voy— le dijo a Sasuke parándose—. Ryu está bien, no te guarda resentimiento, Koyuki sabia que su destino era morir— le susurró—. Así que no te sigas castigando.

Le dijo antes de irse a la entrada de la aldea.

Si no quería que castigaran a Sasuke por huir con ella, entonces debía regresar sola.

Y como lo supuso, después de una hora Shikamaru apareció delante de ella.

El barco no tardó en llegar. Y el camino hacia Konoha se le hizo sumamente rápido.

Lo que se le hizo eterno, fue subir las escaleras para llegar a la oficina del Hokage. No sabía cómo reaccionaria Naruto después de que ella hubiera huido.

Abrió la puerta y miró cómo Naruto inmediatamente se paró de su silla y se puso frente a ella. Alzó sus ojos y se inclino ante él.

—Puedes quitarte tu máscara Hinata— le dijo Naruto poniendo énfasis en su nombre.

Hinata se paró y se quitó su máscara.

—Me alegra que estés bien— le dijo Naruto.

Hinata asintió.

—¿Por qué dejaste la misión?—le preguntó delicadamente.

Hinata tembló. Había practicado tantas veces lo que debía decirle sin embargo ahora se había quedado sin palabras.

—Y-Yo— el tartamudeo regresó. Suspiró pesadamente. Eso no tenía que estar sucediéndole —. Tenía que sanar.. .

Le explicó sin detalles. Sin mencionar si ella era la que tenia que sanar, y es que no estaba segura si lo decía por Sasuke o por ella misma.

Naruto la miró.

En realidad no estaba preparado para saber si había estado con Sasuke o no. La respuesta le dolería así que decidió no preguntar nada.

—Estás sancionada, perdiste tu licencia— le dijo.

Hinata suspiró. Volvería a su vida monótona, sin acción.

No supo qué hacer más que asentir.

—Es todo— le dijo Naruto. Hinata asintió y salió de la torre Hokage.

Se había quitado su traje, su máscara y ahora solo le quedaba su tatuaje.

Bajó la cabeza.

Se sitia sofocada en la aldea.

Lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su mejilla. No sabía lo que haría de ahora en adelante.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

Sasuke dejo de caminar por un momento.

"Así que no te sigas castigando"

No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Hinata.

Él no se estaba castigando. Prefería verlo como una redención.

Había hecho tantas cosas malas en su vida que no necesitaba saber que hacia algo para arrepentirse.

Estaba en el puerto. Cerca del lugar donde Itachi había muerto. Delante del lugar donde Hinata y él habían saltado.

Recordó las emociones de aquél día.

¿Y si se diera una oportunidad a sí mismo?

Negó con su cabeza.

Él no tenía perdón.

Y sin embargo,

Hinata lo había perdonado.

.

Tomó sus cosas. Estaba a punto de amanecer.

Su próximo destino sería Konoha.

Tal vez habría un lugar para él ahí e iría a descubrirlo.

Trataría de perdonarse a sí mismo aunque le costara años. Trataría de ser feliz como lo fue en su infancia.

Salto al mar. Comenzó a luchar con las olas una vez más como lo había hecho varios años atrás. Sin embargo se pudo dar cuenta de una cosa, nada era igual como cuando estaba junto a Hinata.

El deseo de protegerla, de no dejar que nadie la tocara, de no dejar que se hiciera daño.

Estaba mal. Sabía que estaba mal.

Pero aún sabiéndolo tomó sus cosas y partió a Konoha.

No le gustaba el hecho de que muchos se sorprenderían, ni tampoco el hecho de tener que volver a tener una vida "normal". Sin embargo, después de tantos años de "redención" no había podido perdonarse a sí mismo.

Pensó que tal vez Hinata lo ayudaría.

Ella tenía el poder de hacer eso.

Caminó por tres horas y vio Konoha al fondo. Había cambiado demasiado desde la última vez que había estado ahí.

Ahora había edificios, más casas, un tren. Cosas que él nunca había visto.

Se sintió como un intruso en esa aldea.

Suspiró.

Su vida estaba llena de negatividad, de venganza. Pensó que sería más fácil ser como Naruto. Preocuparse por las demás personas, ayudarlas y sentir que hacia un cambio.

Entró a la aldea con pasos vacilantes. Él solo era un extraño ahí.

Los guardias lo miraron con sorpresa cuando entró a la aldea, sin embargo no le dijeron nada, estaban demasiado atemorizados como para hacerlo.

Siempre había sido consiente de su propia aura, de lo que transmitía.

Ni siquiera recordaba el camino a su propio departamento, a la torre del Hokage, ni a ninguno de esos lugares. Sin embargo siempre había algo que lo podía guiar.

Las caras de los Hokages.

Caminó en su dirección y llegó rápidamente a la torre del Hokage.

Abrió la puerta y escaneó la expresión de Naruto.

Era como si hubiera visto un fantasma, un monstruo o alguna clase de bijuu.

—S-Sasuke…—comenzó a decir Naruto sin poder articular bien sus palabras.

—Regresé— le contestó Sasuke sin ningún atisbo de emoción.

—Teme— reaccionó Naruto saltando de su silla.

Sasuke vió el brillo en los ojos de Naruto, su efusividad, su capacidad de hacer sentir a las personas bienvenidas.

Suspiró.

Tal vez no había sido tan mala idea regresar.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

Hinata no había salido de su casa por más de tres días.

Su vida como ANBU le daba un propósito su existencia. Sin embargo, ahora que se había quedado sin nada, no estaba muy segura de qué hacer con su vida.

Se quedó recostada hasta las diez de la mañana. Su padre Hiashi estaba en una junta en otra aldea y Hanabi estaba de misión.

Miró el techo intensamente. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que haría con su vida.

Podía pedirle a Shikamaru que la siguiera entrenando en sus capacidades estratégicas, o a Ino que le enseñara más sobre hierbas medicinales, o podía ir con Tenten a aprender a utilizar armas.

Podía hacer tantas cosas pero a la vez no quería hacer nada.

Era ella la que tenía el problema dentro de su cabeza.

Salió de la cama, se dio una ducha y abrió el refrigerador. No había comida.

Salió de su casa, iría a comprar provisiones para otras semana. Caminó hacia el mercado, ahí habían cosas ricas y baratas.

Consiguió frutas, verduras, carne y algunos condimentos.

Caminó hacia la mansión Hyuga con su calma habitual.

Bufó.

Todo era simplemente tan aburrido. Supuso que desde el día siguiente podía comenzar a entrenar con Kiba y con Shino. Y cuando llegara su padre de su reunión podría entrenar con él.

Subió al puente y siguió caminando.

Sus espalda dio un respingo, sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo y volteó.

Un hombre de su misma edad, cabello oscuro, tez blanca la miraba.

Su ropa era sumamente casual, le hacía recordar el pasado cuando tenían 12 años.

—Sasuke.

Era él.

Sus ojos se abrieron con felicidad.

Quería correr, abrazarlo y decirle que esos siete años lo había extrañado demasiado.

¿Y su era un genjutsu?

No. Era imposible. No era ninguna ilusión.

Era él.

—Sasuke…

Volvió a susurrar. Lo escaneó de pies a cabeza.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sus piernas perdieron su movilidad.

—Regresé— le dijo Sasuke vacilante.

Hinata asintió.

—Bienvenido, Sasuke.

Caminó hacia él con pequeños pasos y finalmente lo alcanzó.

Tomó su mano y le dio un apretón.

Hinata sonrió. Al fin Sasuke había vuelto. No sabía la razón por la que había regresado, sin embargo, esperaba que fuera para finalmente perdonarse a sí mismo.

Sintió su mano. Era cálida como lo había sido hacía años.

Olió su aroma, por su cabello mojado y su olor a shampoo pudo reconocer que acababa de darse un baño.

Miró sus ojos. Seguía siendo el mismo Sasuke.

—Escucha Sasuke, y-yo…

Hinata fue silenciada por Sasuke.

Sus labios estaban unidos fuertemente.

Hinata comenzó a sonrojarse de sobremanera. Sin embargo, eso no fue obstáculo para disfrutar de ese beso.

Cerró sus ojos y sintió un calor apoderarse de su cuerpo.

Ahora lo sabía, desde hacía años lo amaba demasiado.

Durante todos esos años había estado esperándolo.

Durante todo ese tiempo había ansiado por él.

Se separaron lentamente y Hinata abrió sus ojos.

Tomó sus mejilla entre sus mano y sonrió.

* * *

 **Hola! Quería subir este capítulo antes de que mis exámenes comenzaran. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Por cierto, voy a publicar otra historia. Ya tengo el primer capítulo así que por favor denle una oportunidad.**

 **Darkness in the snow ya casi acaba. Espero que sigan la historia hasta el final.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Con su mano temblorosa comenzó a abrir las cortinas.

Ya se le había hecho costumbre hacer eso desde hacía varios meses.

¿Cuántos? ¿5 o tal vez 6?

Suspiró.

Abrió sus ojos solo para bufar. Sus largos cabellos rosados le tapaban la vista. Los apartó con miedo y miró hacia la calle.

7:00 pm en punto.

Hinata y Sasuke pasaban caminando agarrados de la mano.

Sakura no se había tomado la molestia de averiguar el porque de aquello, tal vez simplemente ese era su camino diario.

Miró por la ventana cinco segundos antes de cerrarla completamente y bajar su mirada al suelo.

Estaba muriendo por dentro.

Nunca en su vida pensó ver aquella escena. Se sentía tan impotente y desesperada que no sabía realmente qué hacer.

No había ni un maldito día en que no fueran agarrados de la mano.

Ni un día en que Hinata no tuviera ese rubor en su rostro.

Y ahora para empeorarlo Sakura se había podido dar cuenta del pequeño bulto en el vientre de Hinata.

Agarró su almohada y comenzó a secar sus lágrimas que no sabía cuando habían comenzado a caer.

Ellos la estaban matando.

No podía deshacerse del sentimiento que la inundó cuando los vió por primera vez. Fue tan doloroso.

Y ya había pasado tanto tiempo y ella seguía sin poder deshacerse de esos recuerdos.

Comenzó a estrellar la almohada contra su cama.

¿Por qué sus lágrimas no cesaban?

Recordó cuando se atrevió a hablarle a Sasuke hacía unos tres meses, a rogarle porque fuera hacia ella. Fue tan estúpida. Él solo se había limitado a sonreírle, despeinarle el cabello y marcharse.

Una punzada en su corazón tras otra.

Salió de su casa con su mano pegada en su corazón y miró al cielo.

Sin embargo, una silueta atrapó su mirada.

Naruto miraba hacia el suelo desde el techo de una casa. Sí, ella no era la única sufriendo. Bufó y quitó su mirada.

.

Naruto bajo del techo y comenzó a caminar, en menos de cinco minutos varios niños se habían reunido alrededor de él y le habían comenzado a preguntar demasiadas cosas.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza y sonrió. Ese día definitivamente no tenía ganas de hacer nada.

Se escabullo detrás de una casa y miró al frente, una casa en medio de la aldea con muchas flores alrededor emanaba música.

Cerró sus puños y se atrevió a mirar por la ventana.

En la mesa había un pastel que aún echaba humo y dos tazas de té. A un lado habían dos siluetas que al parecer se estaban besando, aghhhhh.

Apartó la mirada, le estaba dando rabia ver la escena.

Sí, la casa que Hinata y Sasuke habían comprado estaba frente a sus narices.

Salió corriendo. No quería ver más. Su felicidad le daba náuseas.

Llegó a los campos de entrenamiento y se dejó caer sobre el pasto.

Dos de las personas más importantes en su vida eran felices y el seguía sin poder aceptarlo. Se sentía como la mierda. Pero por más que quería sentirse feliz por ellos, simplemente no podía.

Cerró sus ojos, dejo que los mosquitos devoraran sus brazos y sintió el aire correr por su rostro.

Trato de sonreír lo más que pudo y emitir una sonrisa.

Sin embargo fue en vano.

Su corazón definitivamente estaba destrozado.

—.—..—.—-.—-.

Hinata se paró corriendo al baño.

Claramente las náuseas matutinas eran un martirio.

—Me siento mal —. Le dijo a la persona que había llegado a su lado.

—¿Quieres un masaje?— le preguntó Sasuke.

Hinata suspiró, lo miró a la cara y movió su cabeza en desaprobación.

Sasuke le había ofrecido eso con una cara de total indiferencia.

¿Quién no se sentiría un poco decepcionado?

Exhaló, su mal humor supuso que se debería al embarazo.

Tenía apenas cinco meses y su abdomen ya había crecido demasiado.

Bajo la palanca del baño y volvió a recostarse en su cama mientras veía a Sasuke hacer el desayuno.

Habían pasado tantas cosas esos últimos seis meses.

Sasuke había vuelto y ella simplemente se había quedado sin palabras. Sinceramente no había esperado que el volviera a Konoha, pero ahí estaba y lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

La oscuridad que lo ensombrecía cada vez se hacía más pequeña. Y eso la llenaba de felicidad.

Hacía dos meses Naruto la había llamado a su oficina. Cuando lo miró se dio cuenta que Naruto estaba estresado y que no había dormido en varios días. Entrecerró sus ojos, sin embargo no dijo nada. Naruto por siempre sería su motivación en la vida, pero no su razón de vivir así que se limitó a escucharlo hablar.

—He decidido levantar tu castigo Hinata.

Hinata abrió sus ojos rápidamente.

—Has demostrado ser buen shinobi los últimos años, así que vuelve a mi lado, como ANBU.

Naruto mostró una sonrisa triste.

—Hokage-sama…

Naruto suspiró, ¿no podía volver a llamarlo Naruto-kun?

—Estoy embarazada—susurró.

Naruto la había mirado sorprendido para después dejarse caer sobre su silla.

—Felicidades, ¿cuántos meses?

—Tres.

—Supongo que estarás en descanso por los siguientes meses.

Hinata bajó su cabeza avergonzada.

—Puedes irte, volveré a llamarte después— le dijo.

Hinata asintió y desapareció en una bola de humo.

Esa había sido una de las tantas cosas que habían sucedido.

Otra había sido que cada vez que veía a Sakura en el hospital, ella la evitaba con su mirada y rehuía de ella.

Como había querido no tener que ir al lugar de trabajo de Sakura, sin embargo, tenía que ir con Ino a que llevara un control prenatal.

Ésta había sido la primera en enterarse y la que parecía más feliz por la situación.

Sin embargo, volviendo al tema de Sakura, ella parecía cada vez más sombría y derrotada y a Hinata definitivamente no le gustaba verla de esa manera.

Y pasando al tema de Sasuke…

Los primeros meses que había llegado parecía tener muchas pesadillas, incluso había noches en las que no dormía y se quedaba mirando la ventana.

Hinata trataba de hacer lo mejor posible por ayudarlo a deshacerse de su oscuridad pero a veces parecía que sería un trabajo de por vida.

Pero poco a poco Sasuke parecía ser más "normal", habían ocasiones en las que él hacía el desayuno, o en las que arreglaba las imperfecciones de la casa o en las que visitaba en distrito Uchiha.

—Ésta listo— le dijo Sasuke entrando a su habitación y señalando la cocina.

Hinata asintió y se levantó con dificultad.

—Escucha…

Los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

El corazón de Hinata comenzó a palpitar cuando Sasuke le dijo que ella hablara primero.

—Primero te escucharé a ti Sasuke — le dijo con sus ojos temblorosos.

—Tengo que irme— Hinata bajo la mirada y cerró sus párpados. Exhaló e inhaló al menos cuatro veces tratando de asimilar la situación lo más rápido posible.

—¿Por qué?— le preguntó sin dejarse intimidar… demasiado.

—La aldea me ha perdonado y yo a ella.

Hinata miró su vientre. Solo faltaban tres meses.

—Pero aún debo muchas cosas, necesito pagar mis deudas.

Sasuke levantó el mentón de Hinata de modo que ella lo viera a los ojos.

—Desde aquí no puedo hacer nada, tienen a Naruto…

Una lágrima cayó de los ojos de Hinata. Todo era tan cierto… con Naruto ahí, la aldea estaba perfectamente protegida.

—¿Cuándo?— atinó a preguntar un poco insegura de sí misma.

—La próxima semana— le contestó sentándose en una silla y comenzando a desayunar con tranquilidad, como si no hubiera dicho nada hiriente.

Hinata se sentó frente a él y también comenzó a comer sin decir ni una palabra.

—Ya hablé yo, te toca.

Hinata emitió una sonrisa triste.

—Dejé el collar de Koyuki en la torre Hokage, no me arriesgaré a que le pase algo malo al bebé, solo quería que lo supieras.

Sasuke asintió, se había dado cuenta de ello desde que se habían levantado.

—No te pediré que me lleves contigo.

Sasuke la miró intrigante.

—Tal vez pensaste que lo haría, pero no— le susurró Hinata conteniendo sus lágrimas.

Agarró su vaso y le dio un gran trago.

—¿Entonces?— le preguntó Sasuke. Sabía que esa conversación iba a otra parte.

Hinata lo miró fijamente.

—Me mudaré a Yukigakure, cuando estés listo, búscame.

Sasuke suspiró, así que desde el principio ella también quería irse.

Sasuke y Hinata se miraron por un largo tiempo y asintieron al mismo tiempo muy lentamente.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

Parecía Amegakure, caía una lluvia torrencial que comenzaba a derretir el hielo acumulado en el suelo. Hinata miró por lado tiempo la ventana y suspiró.

Su bebé de un año y medio no paraba de llorar y ella ya no tenía pañales.

Si salía era seguro que se resbalaría en cualquier momento por no poder ver bien, o que ninguna tienda estuviera abierta.

Bueno… tendría que improvisar uno con una camisa vieja.

Mientras buscaba en el ropero alguna camisa escuchó cómo su bebé lloraba cada vez más fuerte.

¿Por qué estaba lloviendo tan fuerte ese día en Yukigakure?

Sacudió su cabeza y agarró la primera camisa que salió. Estaba entrando en desesperación.

Le puso rápidamente el pañal improvisado y se sentó derrotada en la cama junto al bebé.

Abrió por fin la carta que le había llegado la última vez y la comenzó a leer.

Era Naruto y la carta se resumía en cuatro cosas.

Sasuke había aparecido en medio de la semana pasada y le había dicho "ya vienen".

Los Otsutsuki los habían atacado antier a la medianoche.

Konoha los había vencido ayer.

Estaba comprometido con Ino.

No sabía por que sorprenderse más, si por Sasuke, o por los Otsutsuki o por Ino. Eso nunca se lo había imaginado. Simplemente no lo acababa de creer. Ahí decía que la boda sería en dos meses, pero era difícil de imaginarse a esos dos juntos.

Definitivamente necesitaba una bocanada de aire fresco…

Pero dejar a su hijo solo en la habitación no era una posibilidad. Ni mucho menos sacarlo en la lluvia. Y si abría la ventana, él que le rentaba se enojaría con ella.

De pronto se sentía sofocada.

Para ese punto, ella sabia que los Otsutsuki no solo tenían un objetivo, tenían varios para atacar, también sabia que nunca pararían de hacerlo.

Ese simplemente había sido uno más de sus ataques.

Miró por la ventana, su decisión de irse había sido dejar de herir a los demás, tanto a Sakura como a Naruto. Y también para buscar nuevas cosas. Hacía diez años cuando tenía 18 nunca le había sucedido algo tan emocionante como ir a una aldea distinta y vivir de diferente manera a lo que ella acostumbraba. Supuso que su vida de verdad necesitaba ese cambio como en esos momentos en Konoha cuando aún estaba embarazada.

Por eso había decidido irse.

Su hijo Ame estaba profundamente dormido para ese momento.

Hinata sonrió y se permitió dormir junto a él.

—.—.—.—.—.

El cielo ya estaba despejado. Ya no habían nubes grises, sin embargo tampoco se veía el sol. Salió a dar un paseo después de haber cubierto a Ame con dos abrigos y tres cobijas. Era un poco sobreprotectora.

Miró hacía delante y sintió la punzada.

Esa punzada que le decía que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar.

Comenzó a dar pasos más grandes hasta que salió de la aldea.

Ahí estaba, recargado sobre uno de los árboles.

Hinata casi llora de la emoción.

—Terminé.

Hinata lo miró con incredulidad.

—Perdón por tardarme demasiado, Hinata.

—Regresaste justo a tiempo — le contestó con una sonrisa.

Hinata dejó a Ame en el suelo mientras este la miraba dudoso.

—Acércate Sasuke— le dijo Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sasuke dio pequeños pasos hacia Hinata y alzó a Ame.

Ame comenzó a llorar y Hinata dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

Sasuke suspiró mientras Hinata se lo quitaba y lo abrazaba.

—Los Otsutsuki todavía están allá fuera.

—¿Entonces volverás a irte? — le preguntó Hinata sin parecer demasiado decepcionada.

—Le dije a Naruto que cuidaría a la aldea desde afuera.

Hinata sintió cómo sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear.

Volvería a irse y ella tendría que seguir esperando.

—Pero me quedaré aquí — le dijo Sasuke.

Hinata alzó su mirada rápidamente y lo miró.

— Ni siquiera me sé su nombre— señaló al bebé.

Hinata sonrió con tristeza.

—Te presentó a Ame, tiene un año y seis meses, es niño y ya puede decir varias palabras.

Sasuke asintió.

—¿Entonces te quedarás?— le preguntó Hinata.

Sasuke asintió.

Y Hinata entendió que Sasuke la había elegido a ella sobre la aldea, sobre los principios de Itachi, y sobre todo lo demás.

Sonrió y se lanzó hacia él con Ame de por medio.

A las afueras de Yukigakure se besaron, se amaron y por fin se casaron.

* * *

Hola! Volví!

No recordaba lo hermoso que escribir.

Me sentí un poco estresada por la universidad pero gracias por leer el final de la historia, no saben lo que me costó escribir este capitulo.

Muchas gracias!

Espero que lean la nueva historia que subiré pronto.


End file.
